


A Star's Second Chance

by AstronSouls



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No demons, no evil other than day to day stuff. A certain Blond actress is having a hard time in life, after a 4 year relationship fails, will she give love another chance. A sign language translator, and software creator, Willow isn't looking for love, coming out almost 8 years ago, she was still nervous, would someone love her, and support her career choices?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A frustrated blonde sat at her desk, slamming her pen down after reading a contract for a TV series. The show, becoming known as the new version of horror wanted Tara MaClay for the leading role.

However after a small incident where the actress very publicly broke up with her girlfriend of four years, the contract lowered the salary per episode. Picking up the phone that sat to the left side she dialed the only person that could help.

"Hey Faith? Yeah it's me, get your butt over here, I need help." She nodded then hung up the receiver.

Gazing at the contract, wondering why a relationship being over would cause such a loss of her temples she sees a name in the contract she hadn't seen before, eyes widening as she read out loud, "Jefferson" She blinked reading it again, 'No this can't be happening!' her mind racing at high speed.

Not noticing Faith enter her office, feeling a hand on her shoulder she jumped. "Fuck Faith!" Her eyes showed worry, anger and fear. "Easy T, what's wrong, what's going on?" The brunette rested her hands on the blonde's shoulders trying to calm her best friend down, "T, calm down. Whatever it is we can deal with it." Faith smirked, being her best friends agent was the best; even if it got it in the way of their friendship at times.

Tara nods sitting down, handing the contract to Faith, "They hacked the salary my one third, and you won't believe who is the director…" Trailing off she took a sip of the water sitting on her desk.

Faith scanned over the contract, turning pale as she read the name. "Your ex is the director? What the hell?" She hadn't expected that, the studio had said no one close to Tara would work on the set; which were many exes.

The actress nods, "I know this is a huge series, but I do not want to work with Clarrise, I won't I can't. Not after what she tried to do." The blonde was at a loss of what to do, this could cement her in the TV genre, never once thinking she would have to work with her very current and obsessive ex.

Faith shakes her head, "Tara, this is what you need to really cement your career, you are doing great in movies. Hell Steven Spielberg wants you for his next big flick in the female role. You need this." She thinks for a moment as she watches the blonde chew on a steel pen. "What if we got you a personal assistant to always be there with you?"

The woman behind the desk thought for a moment, "Know what yes, get me an assistant and I'll sign this contract." She clicked her pen open as Faith handed her the contract, dialing out Faith was on the phone for an assistant in seconds. Tara jotted her signature on the line and then set down her pen. She was relieved but also very scared.

Students walked across campus, papers rustling, idle conversations filled the square as a redhead darted across the lawn then began running. She was late, very very late and the professor was going to be mad; finally making it to the class she walked in calmly.

"Glad you could join us Professor Rosenberg." Professor Walsh stated, walking up to the desk Willow set her briefcase down, leering at the other professor. "Yes, well your assistant didn't tell me you needed a translator until five minutes ago. Perhaps better advance notice next time Professor Walsh would be more suitable."

She smirked to herself as Maggie Walsh's jaw dropped, she wasn't known for speaking her mind but Willow was not going to be disrespected. "Yes well the students are all in the front row, if you would please stand to the side where they all can see, I will begin?" Willow nodded, moving to where the deaf students could see her clearly while still being able to see what the other professor was doing.

As professor Walsh began, so did Willow's hands, she loved being able to help those that couldn't do certain things, like hear or even talk. She was a well-known software creator, making millions with her programs. However that wasn't her passion, she was doing her passion right now. Signing and helping others speak was what she really wanted to do.

As the class started to draw to a close a few students walked up after the lecture to speak to Willow, some signing; others talking. All thanking her for helping, making sure they got things right throughout the lecture in their notes. A few even hit on her, waving a hand she politely refused; then grabbing her briefcase she walked out of the classroom into the sun. 'Will I ever find that one woman for me?' she thought as she walked back to her office.

As she entered her office her phone rang, "Professor Rosenberg" The voice on the other end made her smile, "Hey Faith, what's up? Yeah it has been too long." She listened a bit more than her eyes lit up, "Wiat a second an assistant job that pays that much? You do know I don't have to work at all right?" She chuckles hearing Faith's jealous tone come through, "Ok, but what's it got to do with me? Ohhhh, so there will be deaf actors on set and mute. Yeah I would love the job. Alright starts in June ok I will be there in May. Oh and faith, we better hang after I get out there. Hehe ok bye."

She hung up and grinned, a new job, a new future; now to resign from the school. She opened her laptop and began typing.

TBC


	2. Moving

Chapter 2

The apartment was a mess, boxes lying everywhere some half packed others boxed up for the move. Willow lent against the wall wiping her brow, moving was not easy and she was almost done.

After giving her resignation to the Yale School Board, she rushed home, now two months later she was almost ready to move to L.A. "A new start, new people and new women. This should be good, and the lucrative job is a nice perk." She chuckled as she spoke.

Hearing a knock on the door she moves and opens it, smiling seeing her best friend Xander there to help; "Hey Xan, thanks for coming I need help getting the furniture into the U-Haul." He walked in, shutting the door they both moved into the living room.

He surveyed everything to see how things would fit, "You don't have much will so it'll be easy. So you said faith offered you this job right. Faith as in heavy into the party life style, Faith?" He asked, starting to wrap padding around an old oak wood desk.

The woman nodded as she helped, she knew it was odd but she needed a new place; a new start. "Yeah, she told me I would be an assistant to Tara MaClay." She waited to see if Xan caught her say his actress's favorite name.

The man's eyes bulged and he almost dropped the hand to the padding to the floor, "T-t….actress…Tara?" She giggled and nodded, "Yes I will be working with her every day on set of her new TV series. They will have deaf and mute actors so I will be her personal translator and everything else she needs."

Xander's jaw was still open, Willow walked passed him and used slender fingers to shut his mouth and whispered, "And no I won't get you anything, when you meet her you can ask her. Whenever that is…" She laughed and walked into the kitchen.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Faith came out of the studio with a smug look on her face; she managed to get the original salary they offered Tara to begin with. Having pointed out that any private things should not affect any business that happens with her client. Flipping out a cell she dials Tara's number.

Moving papers around on her desk, Tara snatches up the phone when it rings; "Tara MaClay speaking." "Hey T, I got some really good news for you, I got the original salary for your contract." Faith waited for a reaction, knowing that it was coming soon.

"OMG Faith, thank you! You are the best agent ever!" She squealed on the other end of the line. Faith chuckled as she slid into her 2012 Aston Martin Virage. "Not just that, Clarrice is only allowed to speak to you on set, no coming to your uber nice LARGE trailer, or giving you an extra hard time."

The agent made sure that nothing would happen, knowing however that when her friend Willow arrived there would be no problems whatsoever. "So filming starts June thirteenth girl that's exactly a month from now." After hearing more squealing they said goodbye and hung up the phones.

Tara couldn't stop smiling; getting what she wanted was great now she hoped Clarrice wouldn't be a pain. Her thoughts moved to her new assistant, Faith had said a redhead named Willow Rosenberg would be her assistant.

Opening her laptop, she did a google search on the woman in question; eyes bugging out when she saw who this person were. A mult-software awards winner, millionaire and sign language translation master. "Why would she want to work for me as an assistant, she doesn't have to work!" She stares at a head shot of that made her insides melt.

The picture was recent, Willow had attended a Software gathering; she was elected most prominent woman in the industry and most successful. The redhead wore an elegant green peasant blouse that looked anything but peasant, revealing just the right amount of cleavage to entice any sexual being to stare.

Blinking Tara scrolled down, noticing the redhead was a Yale and Harvard graduate. Then noticed she had also gone to MIT, the woman was definitely smart. Closing her laptop she moved to the window of her office of her home, hoping these changes would help make her life better and leave the past behind her.

Her cell phone alarm went off, reaching for it and tapping her finger on the screen it lit up letting her know she had a lunch date with People Magazine; grabbing her purse and keys she was out the door.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

They had the truck almost completely packed; Xander took a drink of the ice water his friend handed him. He didn't think his friend had so much stuff, but sure enough only small things would fit in the truck now. "Will when did you get so much stuff?"

The redhead looked up from making sure the software boxes were secure and safe in the back of the truck then slammed the sliding door down latching it securely. "I just have a lot of computer stuff Xan, the furniture was what six pieces altogether?" Smiling she sat on the steps to her apartment building, looking around' she was happy to be leaving but also sad.

"Will, this is a good thing don't be sad." He moved to sit with her, pulling her into a hug. "And I will visit you in L,A, a lot. I promise, maybe you'll meet the woman of your dreams there." His tone was sad but hopeful. She leaned into him and sniffled. "I'm gonna miss you Xander, always stay in touch."

Looking up at him, they hugged again before standing, glancing at their watches they knew it was time for Willow to head out. She planned on stopping only a few hours after getting started. 'Well this is it, I guess I should get going…"

Her best friend from childhood fidgeted, they had always lived in the same city; even when in college. "Be safe Will, I'll miss you but we will talk every day." He hugged her once more, opening the driver side door for his friend, "Don't forget to send me something cheesy from your new home."

She nodded as she climbed into the truck, looking down at her friend tears started to fall. "Didn't think it would be this hard, but it is a good thing. I love you Xander, tell Anya bye from me." She smiled as he nodded, she pulled the door shut sighing. Wiping her eyes, she turned the key in the ignition; as the truck fired up Willow took one last look around.

Waving to her best friend she pulled out, heading down the street. Closing one chapter of her life, and driving into a new chapter.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Willow pulled the U-Haul into a gas station in Harrison-burg West Virginia, getting hungry but mostly needing a bathroom desperately; hopping out she headed for the restroom. Shutting the bathroom door behind her; she looks around the store, grabbing a few more Gatorade's a sandwich and a few snacks.

The cashier at the counter smiles at her, "Welcome to Piggly Wiggly, is this all for you?" She nodded as the small woman started to ring her up. "How far is it to Knoxville from here, do you know?" The woman, who turned; her name tag saying Lisa, pulled out a big map.

"It looks like you can be there early to late this evening if you don't make extra stops. Maybe just a restroom, or snack break." Lisa showed her on the map, "Just stay on 81 and it'll take you straight there. Oh and that will be Seven dollars and thirty two cents please."

Willow hands over a ten, waiting for her change she looks at the map; 'I might be able to make it to Nashville if I don't stop at all' she thought. "Two dollars and sixty eight cents is your change. Good luck and I hope you have a safe journey."

"Thank you Lisa, for your help as well." The redhead smiled, heading back to her truck she sent a text to Xander giving him an update. Hopping back in the truck she grinned to herself, pulling out she made it back on the highway determined to hit Nashville next instead of Knoxville.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

The interview with People Magazine went well, they had asks the actress a lot of the normal questions. Tara made her way out of the small cafe, putting on her sunglasses; for a change no photographers were around.

"Excuse me Ms. MaClay, I forgot to ask you something." The reporter came up to her, nodding for the reporter to ask Tara waited. "Yes, well it's over your breakup with Clarrice Jeffereson. Do you think that will hinder your career at all?"

The blond smiled, "No I don't think it will at all, we both are professional when it comes to work. I don't see any problems professionally." The reporter nodded, "What about in your personal life?" She sighed, knowing this question was coming.

"My personal life is just that personal and very private. Minus the mishap last week, I like to keep my personal life on the down low too many people now-a-days want fifteen minutes of fame." She thought a moment, "I want a woman that is genuine, who wants me for me, not just cause' I am an actress."

Watching the reporter shut off the tape-recorder; then shakes his hand, "Thank you for the lovely interview, it's been a while since it was this courteous." He smiled back at her, "It was a pleasure, I don't like being rude like most people. I find just having a conversation is best. Have a great day Ms. MaClay, and I hope when this is published you will be happy with it."

He started walking away to wave a taxi, Tara watched for a few moments then began towards her car. Leaning against it, she lets out a breath hoping that what she said was true; that her ex can be professional. Climbing in she locks the door; never know who might try something.

She sat there for a moment, turning her head she noticed a group of photographers looking into the cafe windows. "Thank goddess I have dark windows, damn vultures." Starting the engine she rev's it, every photographer runs for the car but it was too late; hitting the gas all they got were picture of a large smoke cloud that emitted from the Aston's muffler.

The blonde was laughing as she turned a corner, never liking the photographers for tabloids. She always wondered how they got the information on where any celebrity would be at any given time; shrugging it off she starts making her way home.

Before long something caught the actress' eye, she pulled into the parking lot and up to the drive through Menu; rolling her window down she looks at the choices. "Welcome to Sonic, would you like to try our special Fried Lobster bites?" came a voice from the small box, "No thank you, just give me a sonic burger with everything, curly fries and a coke please."

"That'll be nine dollars and eighty three cents at the window." She pulled around the corner of the building, grabbing her purse to get her card out. "That's nine dollars and eight three cents please." The cashier looks out the window and her jaw dropped.

Tara handed the woman her credit card smiling; the woman fumbled with the transaction, finally giving Tara a receipt and her card back. 'I'm sorry, aren't you Tara MaClay?" The blonde nodded taking her card, tucking it away she looks at the woman again. "That would be me, please I just want my food and to go home. Maybe next time I can stop in and talk."

The woman nodded, handing the food over. "Thank you for stopping at Sonic, and I do hope you come back again." She smiled, watching the actress pull out of the parking lot. "Wow, I served Tara MaClay…" Her manager approached, "What on earth are you gawking at?"

"Oh sorry sir, I just served Tara MaClay." She had a smile on a mile long, "I don't care if you served the president, get back to work." She nodded and began her normal duties.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

"Why is there so much traffic in the middle of nowhere!" Willow exclaimed, she had been sitting in the same spot for the past thirty minutes; craning her head out the window trying to get a better view when the traffic started to move. "Finally" She muttered, moving forward slowly she started tapping on the steering wheel; she noticed an accident on the shoulder up ahead.

As she got closer there were people arguing, narrowing her eyes one was signing frantically while the other yelled at them. "Oh no, they can't communicate." Pulling off to the shoulder she drove up to the accident and hopped out.

Approaching the two men she began to sign as she spoke, "Excuse me sirs, but it seems you are having a hard time communicating?" The man that was yelling looked at her, "Yes! He rear-ended my car!" She stepped back, turning to the other man she signed but still spoke. "Sir did you rear-end his car?" The man signed back that yes he had, all he wanted was the man's insurance information, as well as to call the police.

Willow signed again, "Sir all he wants is your insurance info, and to have the police called for an accident report. There is no reason to yell." The man annoyed already looked at her, turning around he went to get the information needed; the deaf man smiled at her signing his thanks. "Your very welcome, I know it's hard to get by when you can't communicate well." He offered his hand to her, taking it she gripped it tightly before letting go.

The other man walked back handing a card to the deaf man, turning to Willow he sighed. "Thank you for your help, would you mind staying till' the police get here? I don't want any misunderstandings." She nodded, 'Well Guess its Knoxville tonight' Walking back to her truck she grabbed her phone, texting Xander letting him know what's up.

A few seconds later she received a reply; "At least you can help Will, it's what you do. Be safe and call me when you get to Knoxville. XoXo Xander" Tucking her phone in her pocket she began the wait for the police, signing when the two men wanted to talk; but relatively staying to herself.

Two hours later the police let Willow get back on the road, shaking the men's hands she had helped the deaf man gave her an envelope before he started to sign again. "Take this as a thank you, but don't open it till you get where you are going. Thank you again, I wish there were more people like you in the world." She thanked him again, starting her truck once more to head now to Knoxville.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

The Aston sped up the private driveway to a large mansion, pulling to a stop in front of the house. Tara stood up; handing the keys to Jesse, "Can you give her a tune up Jesse, she seems just a tad off and check the brakes please." The mechanic taking the keys smiled, "Of course Tara, say have any problems with the door today?"

The blonde shook her head, "None at all, thanks girl now I can get in and out without a hassle." They both laughed; the Aston kept clicking and banging shut, now problem solved. "Oh and Michelle, let the staff know dinner tonight and I'm cooking." Michelle nodded excitedly as she drove the Aston round back.

Walking up the steps to the large black gothic iron door, Tara inserted the key; hearing a click she pushed against the door and entered. Shutting the door before dead bolting it shut, she placed her purse on the table in the foyer. With her food in one hand she headed for the kitchen to eat and then start getting ready for dinner.

TBC


	4. 4

A Chef ran around the kitchen checking pots and various pans, pulling out a baking dish from the oven and placing up on the cooling marble counter top. When his employer meant she was going to cook for the staff, she meant a feast. "Tara, all the staff has been notified and is very excited. You don't cook as much as you used too."

The blonde was flipping T-bone steaks on her new eight burner stove top. "Well I felt like doing it tonight, how are the casseroles doing?" The man moved to the dish and tasted it, "It's perfect, where did you get all these recipes?" He always wondered how she even learned to cook.

He heard giggling come from the blonde, "My mom taught me, these dishes were the last ones she taught me before she…" Tara stopped talking; it had only been six months since her mom died; she so wished she was still around.

"I'm sorry Tara, I didn't mean to upset you." He rested a friendly comforting hand on her shoulder, turning she looked at him; tears in her eyes. "Ya know everyone thinks I broke up with Clarrise cause' she lied to me, but that's not all. She told me to get over my mom's death and move on." Sighing she shakes her head, "I'll never just move on from my mom's death, I want to remember her and move on, why can't she see that Sam?"

Sam's demeanor changed, pulling Tara into a fatherly hug. "Your dad is still alive, isn't he coming over this weekend?" He noticed the blonde's shoulders slump, he knew they never got along. "Yeah he is, I really don't want him here."

They fell into a comfortable silence, offering tastes of food to each other when one thought something was missing; continuing to cook all afternoon; both forgetting about the visitor that was coming this weekend.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A

A tired and very worn out redhead pulled into a Hilton Hotel parking lot, making her way into the lobby she stifled a yawn. "Good evening and welcome to Hilton, what would you like Ms.?" The clerk was ready at the computer as Willow leaning on the counter finally yawned. "One bed, don't care what size, just tired."

The clerk hit a few keys, "The only room we have a available is the executive suite, will that be alright?" Willow nodded as she pulled her credit card out of her wallet. "It's one thousand two dollars and five cents." He took the card, swiping it; then returning it and the key card to the room. "Top floor, to the left of the elevators you will see double doors down the hall. That will be your room. Thank you for staying with us and hope it is a pleasant one."

She turned around then turned back, "Um can I get the continental delivered to my room around five thirty in the morning please?" He nodded to her making a note of it, watching as the woman entered the elevator with a small bag.

Shaking her head she yawned again, hearing the dinging of the elevator the doors open; stepping out she looks to the left. Sure enough the large double doors were at the end of the hall, stepping out she makes her way to the doors. Swiping the key through the reader the doors click open, pushing them apart Willow's eyes widen as she takes in the room.

It had high arch ceilings, wood floors stretched into every corner; there was even a full kitchen in the suite. "Well when I pick em, I pick em." She began chuckling, making her way to the bedroom, not noticing the bathroom or the comfy couches.

Throwing her back in a corner she flopped onto the bed, crawling under the covers and snuggled in as she slowly fell asleep.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A

Xander was very awake, waiting for his cell phone to go off, 'She should have called by now' he picked up his phone and began dialing her number. Hearing the ringing he waited, "H-hello?" He heard a groggy voice on the other end, "Why haven't you called me woman?" He began to smile, thankfully she was ok.

"I'm tired Xan, I'll call you in the morning, bye." Before he could respond she hung up, chuckling he placed his phone on the charger heading to bed.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A

The staff all sat along Tara's long table in what they affectionately called the 'feast hall'. This room was only used for special occasions when the actress threw a party for other celebrities or for her staff. The table was full of food, everyone was itching to dig in; but they had to wait for their hostess to join them. As they waited they made idle chat, agreeing that they are all were for fortunate to have an employer who wasn't too good for them.

The doors at the end of the room opened; the blonde walking in got many ooo's and ahh's. She wore a simple sun dress, hugging all her curves just right; just because it was her staff, didn't mean she couldn't dress. "Evening everyone, I do hope you like what we cooked today. Dig in!"

Tara watched as everyone took helpings, loving how her staff was like family to her. Being passed some casserole she took a helping, then passed it along to the rest of the guests. Each person held a place in her home even if they didn't know it.

The dinner went well, lots of laughter, a few moments of remembering her mother before it becoming lighter topics again. After dinner each person thanks Tara for the meal, loving how she treated them; as soon as the last person was gone she went about looking over the room and cleaning up.

Sam came back in, beginning to help Tara clear away everything, putting food away when needed. "Sam you don't have too, you know the deal I clean up." He simply smiled and kept cleaning up the dishes. Shaking her head she continued to clean, setting dishes on the counter tops in the kitchen.

When everything was cleared from the table both looked at the daunting task of how many dishes was actually working for her. "Wow, I have a lot of staff." Sam starts to laugh, "Tara, you really need to get out more." Chuckling they both start to get the daunting task done.

TBC


	5. 5

The alarm on the bed stand blared loudly at five am, rolling over a pale hand slammed down on the alarm shutting it up. Grumbling some red hair peeked out from under the comforter, then some eyes appeared; it was way too early to be rising.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed; the redhead makes her way to the bathroom, still half sleeping. Turning on the water she keeps twisting both knobs till it's a warm flow, stripping down she steps into the shower. Breathing in the warm air, she opens her eyes remembering where she was.

Washing her hair and body Willow lets the water run down her back, wishing she was already in L.A. Stepping out she grabs a towel, wrapping it around her waist as she looks in the mirror. "Today, then tomorrow you will be in California girl, one road trip to the rest of my life."

A staff member entered the suite leaving a rolling tray by the table in the kitchen, slipping quietly back outside; having never been noticed. Walking out of the bathroom fully dressed the redhead blinks clearing her eyes, seeing the tray next to the table she walks over.

Enjoying her breakfast; Willow checks her watch it read five forty-five, setting her fork down she moves to grab her back which she set by the door. Looking around once more she exits the room, heading to the truck.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Sunlight shone through the curtains of a very large homey room, moving to the middle of her bed; Tara tried to get out of the rays intruding light. She was not ready to get up; it took them four hours last night to clean and put everything away.

Covering her face with a pillow she groans, making up her mind to get up she huffs sitting up. Her hair went every which way, rubbing her eyes she sighed kicking off the covers. She wasn't sure what was on the agenda today, groaning again she makes her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

There was a gentle knock on her bedroom door, yelling from the bathroom; "Come in!" Sam entered the room with a tray, setting it on the desk he moved things around so Tara could eat easily. "I brought you breakfast, hope you like it Tara." He spoke loud enough for her to hear. Not waiting for a reply he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Tara came out wearing a big fluffy dark green robe; smiling as she sees the tray, sitting down she picks up some toast; nibbling on her food thinking that she really needed a vacation. Having just wrapped a movie with Johnny Depp, and another movie with Jordana Brewster; she needed a vacation.

Finishing her breakfast the blonde gets dressed, knowing she had something she needed to do but couldn't pin point it. Buttoning her jeans she heard her phone go off, moving to the hall she hoped it would keep ringing till' she got to it. Sprinting down the hall, the stairs and through a door she picks it up.

"Hello?" There was a scratching noise before she heard Faith's voice, "Hey Faith, morning." She listened as Faith explained the meeting today with the creator and director of the TV series was moved to the next day. Sighing, she was very thankful it was moved; "Faith , I can't remember if I have anything else today, you remember anything?"

She nodded as her best friend tells her the day was all clear, "Ok thanks, by the way when is that assistant arriving in L.A. you said tomorrow right?" Listening she grabbed her keys and purse; heading out the door. "Alright thanks girl, I'll give you a call later, I'm gonna go for a drive. Bye"

Locking the door behind her as she went, rounding the corner she decided not to take the Astron; it was a beautiful day, it was time to take her other new baby out for a spin. Pushing a button on the garage; the doors slowly slid up revealing a brand new, never driven on road Luxury Atmosphere 2012 BMW 650i.

Lisa came from around the corner wondering who was opening the garage, smiling as she sees her boss. "Taking the baby out huh boss?" The blonde grinned, "Oh yeah perfect day to do so, oh did you get your birthday gift the other day?" Nodding the mechanic held up a set of keys to a brand new Dodge one ton pickup, "I sure did, thanks, but gotta ask how did you know I needed a new truck?"

Chuckling Tara shook her head, "You forget I see you drive everyday usually, and that piece of shit you were driving wasn't cutting it. So new truck, can you get the back gate open for me, don't want to go out the front today?" Winking at Lisa as she puts on her sunglasses, then sitting she started the engine; it purred like a kitten.

The woman smiled racing to the back gate; hoping to beat Tara there, of course that was not the case as she walked up laughing. "In a rush are you?" The blonde nodded; as soon as the gate was open she gunned it out the back gate, shaking her head Lisa shut the gate.

Turning onto the busy street of N. Vigines Street, loving the weather and how her new car handles. Looking over at the passenger seat she sighs, 'One day I will share this with my soul mate, until I find her no one rides in this car with me.' Her thoughts move to what she is looking for in a life partner as she travels with traffic.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Driving down the interstate singing off key, Willow was having a blast; already into Missouri. Thumping the steering wheel to the beat, cocking her head to the side she heard something that wasn't a part of the song. She turned down the radio noticing it was her phone going off, turning the music off she hits the earpiece in her ear.

"Willow speaking," She smiled hearing her good friend Faith on the other end. "Hey girl, what's shakin?"Moving along the highway; Faith tells her of what's going to happen when she gets there, "So meeting Tara a few days after I get there, remember I am moving into my house too." There was a shocking sound on the other end of the line, "Yes I bought a house on N. Vigines Street. What's so funny?"

Her friend had lost it, all the woman was doing was laughing. "Faith what's so funny?" Rolling her eyes as she waited, seeing a truck stop ahead she decided to pull in for gas and food. "Oh so I have to find out huh? Thanks a lot, apparently someone famous if you are being like this."

Shaking her head she got out of the truck, heading to the entrance of the building. "Yeah ok, I'll see you tomorrow right at the house? Good, 1208 is the number on the gate, of course I got what I always dreamed and building onto it even. Ok talk to ya tomorrow, bye."

Flipping the phone shut she chuckles to herself, entering the store she sees a restaurant on one end so makes her way to it. "This should be an interesting adventure." Stating it to no one in particular the hostess at the podium looked at her funny.

"Just one?" picking up a menu as the redhead nodded, showing her to a table. "Your waiter will be with you shortly, enjoy your meal." Willow watched as the hostess put an added sway in her hips as she walked away. 'Damn!' She began looking at the menu, wondering what to order.

A young man approached the table, "Good afternoon, can I get you anything to drink?" Willow looked up with a smile, "Yes, just some water please." He wrote it down, walking away to fetch her water she looked over the menu again. "Hmmm, the salmon sounds delicious but I really want a steak. Oh they have steak and shrimp!" The waiter came back setting the glass of water down, "What would you like to order today?" She looks over the menu once more making sure then smiles, "I'll take the steak and shrimp meal, and please medium rare."

"Alright, it will be out shortly, if you need anything and I mean anything my name is Ryan." He gave her his dazzling smile as he left to place the order. Willow smirked, never fails everywhere she went some guy would try flirting.

A few minutes later the food arrived, picking up her fork and steak knife she began to eat. Ryan came around making sure everything was ok, and that she had everything she needed; he set down more napkins on her table just in case. She wondered why he brought them when there were plenty on the table.

Picking up the small stack she felt a piece of paper underneath, slipping it out she laughed. 'Ryan F. 555-8723' He had given her his phone number, pulling a pen from her purse she began to write on the same piece of paper the following:

W.R. 555-get a life, I don't swing that way.

Finishing her meal, she leaves just enough cash for the meal but no tip; leaving the restaurant she winks at the hostess with a smile. At the table Ryan picks up the note, noticing his customer didn't leave a tip he crumpled the piece of paper dropping it on the table.

The hostess see's the waiter upset, smirking she walks over. "You know Ryan, hitting on every woman that walks in the place, is bad manners. Besides you have sucky gaydar." Giggling she moves back to the podium as he cleans the table.

Outside Willow was now pumping fuel, coughing as she watches the price go over seventy five dollars. "Gees, highway robbery for gas now-a-day," Capping the fuel tank she gets back on her way, hoping to reach Phoenix Arizona late tonight.

TBC


	6. 6

The large U-Haul truck moves with the congested early morning L.A. traffic, the redhead downed the rest of her coffee; having decided to drive straight through the night just stopping in Phoenix to eat. "What the frilly heck?"

She looked out the window at someone, not knowing if it was male or female. They were dressed in various bright colors that clashed against each other, two different shoes and rather odd looking hair in the colors of the rainbow.

Shaking her head she began to giggle, "Welcome to L.A." Reading the map on her phone her turn should be coming up within a few blocks. She pulled her purse closer to her hip, making sure she had the keys and gate code to her house; not wanting to get stuck outside of her home.

Coming up on North Vigines Street Willow flicked the blinker on, noticing a lot of sports cars moving by her; smirking at the young kids blaring music from their stereos. Taking the turn the redhead's eyes grew wider, this was obvious a high scale neighborhood. 'Well for the house being two point five million, this better be a nice area' she thought gazing at numbers on each gate.

There was a house with a large blacktop driveway that looked brand new, she saw the number '1208' checking her paper she began to smile, turning onto the drive way she rolled down the window reaching out and punching the gate code in. Hearing a metallic creak the gate opened, pushing the accelerator she entered the estate of her new home.

She admired the drive to the house, palms trees and various shrubs lining the road; she knew she would need to hire some people to help her take care of it all. Pulling up to the house Willow gasped, it was huge with large bay windows, four pillars holding up the overhead for guests to get in and out of vehicles when it rains.

"Wow, I have good taste." She turned off the truck as she noticed a Camaro sitting off to the side, wondering whose it is she approached it. Suddenly a brunette jumped out and hugged Willow, "You made it!" Faith exclaimed.

Hugging the woman back the redhead wondered how her friend got in, "Faith how did you get in here?" The other woman blushed biting a finger, "I uhhh kinda hot-wired the gate then fixed it?" Willow's eyebrow shot up, "Faith!" Don't ever do that again, gees could have just asked me for the code." Slapping the smaller woman on the shoulder the redhead grabbed the keys to the house.

Walking up the few steps to the door she took a deep breath, her friend right behind her as she unlocked the door; stepping in her jaw dropped. The entrance was homey, welcoming guests with the feel of coming home from a long trip, the wood floors stained in a dark warm walnut color. A chandelier hung above them made out of cast-iron, giving off a warm glow.

One thing the software genius noticed was the house was completely furnished, stepping more into the house she turned around looking at her friend. "This is amazing, I didn't know the furniture and all came with it! This is so freaking amazing OMG look old vintage furniture all matching!" Faith chuckled at her friend's one sentence babble.

"Will, I have something I need to tell you." She was grinning as she looked at the house, it fit the redhead perfectly; even the furniture fit her. The woman looked at her, waiting for her news. "Tara MaClay lives next door."

Willow was silent, starting to grin she giggled. "Well short commute to work then." The agent busts out laughing at the comment, "Got that right girl, why don't we unload the U-Haul and get you settled?" Walking back outside, Willow opened the back door of the U-Haul then looks to Faith. "Actually all the furniture can stay in the truck all I need are the boxes and suitcases." She starts to pull out boxes, placing them on the ground.

Faith began to take the boxes inside, reading the label on the outside and putting them relatively where they should go. After a few hours all of Willow's things were in the house, shutting the truck door Willow sighed. "Well guess I need to drop off the truck, don't care what they do with the furniture." Faith came out shutting the door as she tossed the keys to the redhead. "Want me to follow you so you have a ride home?"

Willow nodded as she got in the car, sticking her head out the window. "I don't know where the U-Haul place is." Faith walked over, "No worries I know where it is just follow me." Faith went to her car, getting in they both started their vehicles. The redheads close behind Faith as they pulled down the driveway.

Thirty minutes later the two women were laughing as Faith drove down the road, turning in her seat Willow got a wicked idea. "Faith, can you take me to the nearest Ferrari dealership?" The brunette nodded turning off of the main road, "Planning on splurging Will?" The other woman nodded smiling from ear to ear, "Faith I am going to live in style for once!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara jogged up her driveway after watching Faith's Camaro and a U-Haul pull out of the driveway next door; wiping her small towel across her forehead. 'Wonder why Faith was next door' she thought, shrugging it off she went in the kitchen entrance to get bottled water.

Running into Sam getting ready to make lunch, "Hey same make some sort of pie will you? I want to take it to the new neighbor later tonight." He nodded already getting the ingredients out for a homemade apple pie.

Taking her water, the blonde headed to her room to get a shower in; then get ready for her important phone meetings of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sleek Camaro pulls into the Ferrari dealership; before Faith could even put the car in park, Willow had jumped out starting to look at cars immediately. She watched as the redhead moved from car to car reading all the details. A salesman was making his way over, however he was headed to Faith not the redhead.

Shaking her head knowing that because Willow was dress in jeans and a t—shirt that read 'Quick Run Fish Bitch is coming!' with stick figures running away from a fish with four legs. She looked the salesman in the eye as he approached.

"Good afternoon, may I help you?" He sounded like a pompus ass but Faith held her tongue, "Actually I have my car…" She looks at her Camaro, "But my friend here wants to buy a Ferrari." She pointed to Willow who seemed very interested in the sleek black Graf Weckerle Ferrari 599 GTB.

He cleared his throat, "Miss, I don't think she wants to buy." Willow walking up heard the comment, smirking to herself and wrapping an arm around Faith's shoulders. "Babe should I pay with cash or check, or is this ass even gonna serve me?" Faith stifled a giggle, playing along as she lent into the redhead's embrace.

"I dunno honey, I mean I think he assumes rich people dress a certain way, I mean good way to turn customers away right?" Faith's tone was cool and even, as the man started to pale. "Well I could always get a Camaro like you, the Ferrari is great but ya know a sleek Camaro would be nice…" the redhead trailed off as the man got even more nervous.

"I…errr…I am sorry ladies, we are not used to having customers dress so casually." He fidgeted, straightening his tie. "I noticed you were interested in the Graf Weckerle?" He motioned to the black Ferrari on the lot. Walking back to the car Willow looked at the man, "I want a test drive, it, I like it I'll drive it off the lot." She waited a moment before quirking a brow at the man.

Visibly swallowing the man felt like these were two power house women, nodding he asked for Willow's ID; after getting it he quickly went inside to get the keys. "OH MY GOD! That was hilarious Will! When did you get so butch?" Faith was having a hard time not laughing. Willow shrugged, "I don't like people disrespecting me, that's when I do something. Plus it works like a charm." The brunette shook her head as she sees the man come back.

Handing Willow her ID back; he unlocked the car, opening the doors for the ladies to get in. "Take it out for a drive, but please not too long. I'll be here waiting for when you get back." Dropping the keys in the redhead's hand he stepped back.

Shutting the door Willow, grinning from ear to ear started the engine. "Oh yeah that's a nice rumble, sounds like a V8 maybe." The two buckled up, pulling out onto the road. "She handles nice, though I would want extra's put into her."

"Well you can get whatever you want Will, I mean you are rich in your own right." Faith ran her hands over the leather seat, knowing her friend would only get the best. Suddenly she remembered a meeting, "Oh shit Will I have a meeting in…" Looks at the car clock, "Oh fuck twenty minutes!"

The redhead understood, turning a complete U-turn in the middle of the road; thankfully they were on a road off the main ones. Hitting the accelerator she floored it, pulling into the lot eight minutes later.

Faith jumped out smiling, hugging her friend; stating she would see her tomorrow as she hopped in her car and took off. Willow watched her leave, turning to the guy who had come back out. She finally noticed his nametag. "I want it John, but I want a loaner till you get the exact things done to this car that I want. He smiled; showing her to his office to seal the deal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening Willow was sitting in her kitchen eating some ramon noodles; she had yet to go shopping for groceries, when the gate buzzed. She walked to a wall console pressing a button, "Hello?" From the other end she heard a crackle, "H-hi I'm your neighbor, wanted to give you a welcome pie." The redhead smiled, buzzing the gate open, "Come on up will meet you at the door." Tossing her bowl in the sink she made her way to the front door.

Making her way up the winding driveway Tara took a deep breath, she was always nervous meeting new people; especially on a personal level. Stopping at the front door she was about to knock, instead the door flew open startling her; almost dropping the pie. Two slender pale hands shot out and caught the pie before it hit the ground.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya." The woman stated holding the pie and taking a sniff. "Mmmm smells delicious, I'm Willow by the way Willow Rosenberg." She smiled at the blond, blinking she recognized her but waited for the blonde to introduce herself.

Straightening her t-shirt Tara smiled, I'm Tara MaClay, it's nice to meet you Willo…wait Willow as in the translator Willow?" She looked at the smaller woman, noticing the funny shirt and how it fit her like a glove. The redhead nodded to her question, "Looks like I will be working for you Tara, and be your neighbor. Would you like to come in and share this pie with me?"

Willow stepped inside and to the side to allow Tara to enter, shutting the door she grinned. "The kitchen is down the hall here and to the left." She led the blond through the house a bit, Tara was amazed at how it looked, remembering the one U-Haul from earlier. "Tell me you had more than one U-Haul here today…"

The redhead chuckled grabbing some plates, forks and a knife; "Nope just the one, the place came furnished so I just needed my clothes and computer software stuff." She began serving up some apple pie, "Would you like some vanilla ice cream with yours?" The blonde nodded looking at the kitchen, it looked like a Master Chef had owned this house.

As Willow served up the ice cream, Tara had to ask. "Willow who did you buy this house from, I never tried to find out?" The smaller girl slides the plate toward Tara as she sat down, "Wolfgang had it before, I got it from him at a great price." She took a bite of pie, noticing the actress was slack jawed.

"Hey Tare you there?" She waved a hand in front of the blonde, the blonde started shaking her head. "Sorry I never realized he owned this place, wow good for you though, being able to have this kitchen." The blonde began eating her pie and ice cream.

The women ate in silence, exchanging smiles; when they finished they washed the few dishes Willow had, both ending up even more wet then the dishes. "HAHA ok ok no more Tare!" Willow held her hand up in defense against the water splashing at her. Tara was grinning victoriously, "See not just an actress, I am a champion splasher!"

They both were laughing again; Willow looked at the time, walking to the kitchen door she motioned for the blonde to follow her. She led her guest into one of the many living rooms, moving to the fireplace the redhead started a fire.

The blond sat down on a plush black couch, watching as the smaller woman walked around the room, finally sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "I still can't believe this is mine." The redhead was looking around at the art and furniture.

"It's gorgeous Willow, much like the owner of the house." 'OMG I am flirting!' The blonde tried to hide her shock from her own words, seeing the redhead smile shyly at her with a light blush on her cheeks. "Well um thank you, I always lived in condos or apartments so it's nice to have a house, well more a mansion."

Hours past as the women got to know one another; then the topics fell to translations and how Willow got into it. "Oh well, I had a friend in elementary school that was mute, she could hear but no words. Because of that I decided to learn, eventually it became my passion. I like to help those who can't talk or hear." Willow fiddled with a pillow, looking at Tara knowing other questions were coming.

"Will, why did you take this job, clearly you have money, you don't have to work at all, yet you do?" Tara scooted over on the couch, curling up as she waited for her new friend to speak.

"I know I don't have too, I mean my software programs are wanted everywhere, it made me money fast after I got my degree's. But I don't want to party all the time," She took a breath setting the pillow to the side.

"I like having money sure, but I want to do something with my life, help those that can't help themselves. Not much money in that so I create software programs to balance it." She smiled and leaned forward, "Plus it's a lot of fun manipulating stuff in a computer. Translation will always be my passion, that's why I took this job."

Tara's heart was soaring, she never met anyone so selfless, she herself got whatever she could that was high class. She grew up with abusive father and brother; she figured she deserved it. Then here is Willow, having a lonely past but still having money and yet she wants to give and help others.

Looking up into emerald eyes; Tara's breath caught in her throat before she could speak, taking a deep breath she began smiling. "Will you are such a selfless person I wish I was like you." As if on instinct both scooted closer; leaning in like they were sharing secrets, "Beautiful, a powerhouse and so giving, you are an amazing person."

Willow blushed almost as red as her hair, looking up past Tara she noticed they had been talking for hours; it was two in the morning. "Wow time flies when you have great company." Now it was the blonde's turn to blush; she looked at her own watch, "Oh wow yeah, I better get going I have a meeting with my new assistant at nine am." She smirked getting up, Willow standing walked Tara to the door.

Placing a hand on the door handle she looked at the actress, "I had a great time talking to you, and I look forward to the meeting boss." Grinning from ear-to-ear at calling her boss; giggling Tara was stepping out the door, "Only when you are my assistant am I your boss, and just call me Tara."

"Ok though I like Tar better." Willow flirted again, both women thinking "OMG'. Tara began her walk down the driveway, waving to Willow before she disappeared around the corner. Shutting the door, Willow leaned against it, "Wow, she is amazing!" Shaking her head she heads upstairs to her bedroom to get a few hours of sleep in before heading to her meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde floated up to her bedroom, or so that's what it felt like, dropping onto her bed smiling. "This will be interesting, Willow is….amazing." Changing into PJ's, she climbed into bed; falling to sleep thinking of a woman with emerald eyes and red hair.

TBC


	7. 7

It was six am, running down the stairs the woman was excited; today was the day she started her new job. Willow was grinning from ear to ear, making herself a bowl of cereal she made a note to go grocery shopping this evening; since her cupboards were completely bare.

Finishing her breakfast; she slips on her running shoes, heading out the door and down the drive way at a fairly good sprint. Reaching the gate she punched the code in, then started running down the street till' she heard someone behind her yell.

"Hey Will!" The redhead turned to see who was calling her; her grin got even wider as the blonde jogged up to her. "Wanna run together?" Tara asked smiling, the smaller girl nodded as they took off down the road. "So Tar, how did you sleep last night?"

They came to a stop light; jogging in place the blonde looked over at the other woman. "I slept great, was very refreshed when I woke up this morning. You?" Willow nodded, "Same, did get up a couple times but that's cause' it's a new place, new house and all." The sign flashed green so both women began to cross, suddenly Tara grabbed Willow's arm yanking her back; before a large Hummer almost ran her over.

Willow blinked; not sure what just happened, shaking a bit she moved to the curb and sat down. "Apparently people here do not follow traffic laws…" She tried to shake off the eery feeling of almost being run down. Tara grumbled under her breath; the redhead could barely make out a few words, 'damn, ass, don't I know that hummer'.

The actress sits down next to her new friend not sure if she could touch her or not in comfort; then Willow leaned into her still shaking. Wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders the blond hugged her. "Most do, but there are few that decide they should be above the law and do shit anyway." All the redhead did was nod, she was slowly calming down; but being almost run over is quite a shock to the system.

"I think I'm done with my run today, just gonna go back to the house." Tentatively standing up she tried to keep her balance, feeling very unsure she started to lean to one side. Tara got up quickly, pulling the smaller woman to her side, "Let me help, I don't think I am going to run anymore either. Let's get you back home," Patting the woman's shoulder they slowly started back to Willow's house, with the redhead leaning heavily against the blonde.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

The Hummer stopped halfway down the block as a woman looked through her rear-view mirror, "Fucking lil bitch, no one gets close to my Tara." The woman watches as the redhead was clearly shaken up, tensing as she watched Tara sit next to the woman, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Clarrise started to grit her teeth, she had noticed last night Tara went to visit the new neighbor. Remembering how Tara went home after two in the morning from that woman's house; gripping the steering wheel she began forming a plan in her psychotic mind to get Tara back. Stepping on the accelerator she grinned to herself about what she was planning to do.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

They approached the gate; not knowing what the code was Tara whispered softly in Willow's ear. "Will, what's the code to the gate?" The redhead quietly replied, punching in the numbers they began to walk up the driveway. Then they heard a small electric motor behind them, driving up was Tara's chef Sam, he was in a golf cart.

"Tara, need a lift? I saw what happened as I was driving in, figured I would come by and bring a lift." He smiled, helping the redhead sit down; noticing Tara sat beside the woman in the back instead of up front. Smiling to himself he drives up the small road to the house.

The trips was quick and silent, "Sam, head back. I'm going to make sure Willow is ok then will be back shortly." Nodding the man waited for the women to be clear of the cart, taking off back down the driveway. Tara helped Willow up the steps, stopping at the door the redhead dug into a pocket for her keys.

She fumbled with the lock on the door; softly the blonde cupped her hands over Willow's. Both stopped moving as they felt almost a shock, the blonde let out a soft gasp; while Willow's eyes widened. Neither knew what it meant but there was something there; finally the blonde unlocked the door, helping her friend inside. Then she turned to leave, "Please Don't"

Tara froze in her tracks; not sure what to do, turning slowly she stepped back in the house, closing the door behind her. "Are you ok?" The redhead looked up locking with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. 'How did I not notice them last night?' She saw concern, and was that a flicker of want?

Shaking her head; she leant against the wall sighing, "I'm rattled and scared." She wrapped her arms around herself, looking almost like a small child. Tara wondered where the confident woman was she met last night, stepping into Willow's personal space; she placed her hands on the woman's arms, "Let's get you cleaned up ok? It was an accident, idiots need to learn to share the road, not the greatest first impression of L.A. sadly."

Willow's breath caught in her throat at how close Tara was; their eyes stayed locked as she listened to the actress, eyes darting to those plump lips then back up. She wanted to kiss her, 'Get the thought out of your head Rosenberg, she's way out of your league'. The blonde carefully unwrapped her arms from her body, leading them to the stairs.

"Um I don't know where the your room is Will." 'Oh goddess she called me Will again!' The redhead blinked; taking the blonde's hand a bit more securely they slowly made their way upstairs. Moving down the hall; Tara noticed they were moving to two very large dark oak wood doors at the end. 'Wow, when Will buys a house, she buys a house!'

Stopping at the door; Willow hesitated she didn't know if she should let Tara in, they hardly knew each other. Shrugging off the thought she weakly opened the doors, walking in she heard a gasp from the woman beside her. A small smile spread on the redhead's lips; the room was breath taking, holding in the center of the room on patch of risen floor a large California king sized bed.

"This is gorgeous, man Wolfgang sure knew what he was doing." Tara just stood there admiring the old Victorian Goth furniture, looking at the redhead who just smiled. 'Wow that smile is so sexy!' the blonde noticed Willow start to move toward a smaller door off to the side, 'must be the bathroom, god I wonder if that is as beautiful as the bedroom….bed…room…bed! OMG I am in her bedroom!'

She didn't realize as she spoke to herself that she was making some pretty interesting faces, the redhead caught a chair laughing loudly. "Tara, I dunno what you're thinking, but the faces are hilarious!" Snapping out of her inner monologue the blonde skield shyly, "Sorry, just this room is so wow. It suites you very well."

The compliment had Willow blushing many shades of red, "T-thank you, um you can stay if you like, I'm just going to shower and change for our meeting and for the rest of the day…" She trailed off wondering what Tara wanted to do.

"Oh, right um well I need to go shower myself, I'll see you in a few hours right?" She asked with abig smile, happy to see Willow was ok and smiling again. The redhead nodded, "Yeah will be there in a bit, You can make it out of the house fine enough?"

The actress nodded, noticing the woman's eyes go from emerald to a forest green. They smiled once more, slipping out Tara jogged down the steps and out the front door, carefully closing it behind her with a loud thud.

(A) (A) (A) (A) (A) (A)

The Hummer pulled up outside the studio; she was having a meeting with the board about the series, as well as if Tara signed the contract. Walking into the office head held high she sat down in one of the chairs. "So Rich, did we get our star?" The man behind the desk, Rich Geoffrey, the producer and creator of the un-named series was sitting there with a pen in hand.

"We did Miss Jefferson, however she got full salary, a very large trailer that you are forbidden to even within one-hundred yards. As well as only talking to her on set, talk to her off set and you will be in breach of your contract." He straightened his suit jacket, wanting to get this out of the way as soon as possible.

The raven haired woman's eyes bulged out of her sockets, "What this is insane, full salary, a large trailer and all I can do is talk to her on set!" She rose from her seat extremely upset, "next thing you are going to tell me is she gets an assistant!" He didn't say anything, smirking since he really didn't like Clarrise Jefferson as a person, but she was a hell of a director.

She noticed his silence and the smirk, "OH lord, she gets an assistant doesn't she!" She slammed her fist on the desk, rattling all the contents on the surface. She received a scowl from the man, as he made sure anything didn't fall. "Yes she is, however she is paying out of her own pocket for the assistant. You Miss Jefferson better be professional and not step over the line. If I hear one thing ONE! You are out on your ass, do I make myself clear Director?"

As he spoke he rose to his full six foot, eight inches in stature; knowing it was very intimidating. Clarrise stepped back, "Yes sir, crystal clear." She grabbed her purse, grinding her teeth as she walked out of the office. Huffing by anyone who she came across, she made a b-line for her vehicle.

Slamming the driver's door shut; she was seething, Tara managed to get everything from the original contract, and she was stuck with very little. "Tara MaClay, you will be mine and under my control. I want that fucking money and that tight fucking Ass!" She screams inside the cab of the Hummer, then starting the engine she sped out of the studio lot; not caring if anyone was in her way.

(A) (A) (A) (A) (A) (A)

Willow stood in front of the mirror, smiling as she gazed at her outfit. "Damn, I look good. This should impress." She was dressed in a pair of sleek black trousers, tucking in her midnight-blue, three-quarter sleeved collared shirt into the waist band. The buttons stopped just above her cleavage, giving just a hint of a tease if anyone looked her way. She tightened her black belt with a small snap.

Making sure her hair lay just right; flipping out at the tips was always her favorite style. "Miss Rosenberg, you are ready for the day!" Giggling she made her way downstairs, grabbing her purse and keys she was out the door.

(A) (A) (A) (A) (A) (A)

"Tara, it's not like she is going to care what you wear." Sam was frustrated; the blonde spent the last hour trying to figure out something to wear. Poking her head out of the closet, "You are a man, you would not understand. I want to make a good impression as her boss." Her head disappeared back into the black hole of clothing.

The Chef sighs; he never knew Tara to be like this, chuckling a bit more 'It is rather funny' he thought. "I'm going downstairs, start on lunch." He heard a muffled reply from somewhere in the closet, still chuckling he left the room.

"I guess this'll do." Tara looked in the mirror; after one and a half hours she was finally dressed. Looking at the time she knew Willow would arrive at any minute, smiling she smoothed out her grey knee-length skirt. Turning making sire her maroon blouse was wrinkle free, slipping on some stylish black heels she made sure it was perfect.

A few minutes later her maid Judith came in. "Miss Tara, Miss Rosenberg has arrived, I showed her to your office. Do you need anything before I go?" The blonde shook her head, "No Judith, I'm good. By the way you look great." Grinning at the young girl as she blushed; the woman was wearing fashionable jeans and a cute shirt. "Thank you Miss Tara." She smiled again and left. 'Good thing I don't hold to uniforms, that girl in a uniform, hell the men would not get work done.'

Making her way downstairs she paused, taking a deep breath. As she entered her jaw dropped, Willow was sitting in one of her leather chairs with her legs crossed. Her eyes moving up the woman's body; settling at the top of the shirt where the buttons ended. 'Wow!' she thought, her feet were frozen to the floor.

The redhead felt someone's eyes on her, turning her head it took everything for her not to drool. Seeing the blonde standing at the door was a vision to behold. 'Those legs, OMG I bet that skirt makes her ass look amazing!' Willow stood, taking a few steps closer; both women were speechless just looking at each other in silence.

tbc


	8. 8

After a few minutes the two women had yet to move; it was as if the fates decided they needed to stare at each other, then Sam bumped into Tara breaking the spell. "Oh um sorry didn't know you were in the doorway Tara. I brought some drinks for you and your assistant." He looked between them smirking, shaking his head he set the tray down on the desk; then excited the room.

"You look great Willow." The blonde finally found her voice box, walking up with a smile plastered on most of her face she hugged the redhead. Willow slowly began to hug back; then stepping back, "You look great yourself boss." Her voice was laced with want, trying to keep herself in check she sat down in the chair she was previously in.

Tara moved around her desk; sitting in her office chair, "So I wanted to go over this contract with you that Faith, my lawyer and I drew up." Handing the small packet to Willow, she drew out another sheet of paper, "And this is a privacy disclosure, that anything we speak of, discuss and so on is not to leave the four of us, unless specifically said that we can talk about it outside of our little group."

Willow reached over taking that one as well; skimming through everything she noticed her salary was double what Faith had mentioned. "Tara, I was told I would be getting only two-hundred fifty thousand, this says I am getting five-hundred thousand a year?" The blonde nodded, "Yes, I doubled it, though I know you don't need it. I make so much I don't know what do to with my money so I figure I would double it."

The redhead looks over the rest of the contract; seeing she gets full access to everything that Tara has or gets. "So I get access to everything you have?" Her eyes were very curious, then started roaming over the blonde's chest.

The actress smirked; watching the woman read over the papers, averting her eyes when the redhead looked up. "Is everything satisfactory Willow?" Tara's voice took on an even more professional tone, the redhead knew this is how it would be when working, nodding she grabbed a pen. "Everything looks right, so sign the contract and the disclosure agreement right?"

The blonde nodded; she watched as Willow signed her name on both documents, sighing relief that it worked out. "Ok here are the keys to the house, cars, and some various other places I will take you to in a bit so you know what is what" Handing keys to the redhead, the woman inspects them nodding. "I own a few businesses so they are on there too, never know when I need you to run to one to get something. "Also hands her a piece of paper containing numbers and the gate code.

Pulling out her cell; Willow starts putting in the numbers, memorizing the gate code in seconds. "I assume this is the new code since you broke up with your ex." It was more a statement but Tara nodded, "Yes, want some coffee?" She motioned to the coffee on the table. "Yes please." The redhead smiled.

"You will have to know my schedule frontwards and backwards." Points to a black book on her desk, "This has all my appointments and what nots in it. While I take you to the various locations you can look at it. So you know what's going on." Handing Willow a black coffee; remembering from her visit that she mentioned she drank it straight.

Taking the cup; the smaller woman nodded, taking a sip she looks around, "Oh and Will, you are not just my assistant. You are my companion, where I go you go always." Tara didn't know how she would react to that, watching the redhead she was relieved when the woman smiled. 'Was that a twinkle in Will's eye?' Shaking the thought from her head she moved into friend mode, "Are you doing ok after what happened this morning?"

"I'm fine, just had to shake the shakes is all, I just hope it doesn't happen again." She finishes her cup, leaning back in her chair Willow played with a ring on her finger. The blonde looks at the redhead's hand and internally frowned; she wore a ring on her left ring finger. 'Damn!' Standing up she gathered her black book and purse, "Shall we get going, we have a lot of locations to see?"

Rising from her seat Willow smiled, "Of course, one question though. Do I call you Tara or Miss MaClay while on duty?" The blonde giggles, "Tara or Tar is fine, and be ready for rumors to fly once the photographers start to see us out together all the time." They both laughed, "Nah, I've been in tabloids before, no big deal. Willow shrugged following Tara out of her office.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

The agent scowled; sitting behind her desk, thanking the heavens above that Willow was ok. Sam had called her to let her know what happened that morning. When he had told her it was a hummer; the brunette had a sneaky suspicion she knew who it was. Picking up her phone, dialing the studio's number, she waits for Rich to pick up.

The phone rang on the man's desk; picking it up, "Rich here." He smirked hearing Faith on the end, "Hello Agent Lehane, what can I do for you?, I trust your client is happy?"

"Yes, she is, however have you seen Clarrise today, I think she tried to run over my clients new assistant today. She and Tara went for a morning run and a hummer very much like hers came close to killing her." He heard malice in the agent's voice; he also knew it was probably Clarrise.

Sighing he began to rub a temple, "Yes, she was in. I wondered why she was so on edge, now I know. I told her of the contract details to make sure she doesn't breach them, but seems that won't stop her." He wrote some notes on a piece of paper, 'Restraining order for offset, report'. "I will handle things, will get both Tara and her assistant a restraining order that takes effect off the set. What's the assistant's name?"

"Willow Rosenberg, and Rich, from what I heard they like each other. Clarrise still thinks Tara is her property, we need to take all precautions." He agreed, they said their good-bye's and hung up.

The brunette slumped in her seat, quickly sitting up straight when her first appointment of the day walked in. Smiling she greeted the blonde, "Hello, I'm Faith Lehane, Agent to the Stars." She knew it was corny but it was also true. The slender girl smiled, "Elizabeth Summers…" They shook hands; then Faith started to go over the basics with her of what would be in Ms. Summer's future.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

"So that was the dance studio, the collectibles store and the production studio I own, one more stop. This one is the most important out of all the stops today." Tara explained driving down Rodeo Drive; the redhead's mind was spinning. "Wow you really bought a lot of places, didn't that production company produce the Hostel movies?"

The blonde smiled, nodding as they turned behind a unique looking store on the strip. "yes, my company did, I am a big horror fan, plus I star in a lot of films. The TV series is going to be a horror series." She parked her Aston, looking at the redhead. "This store is my heart and soul, before I was an actress this store was off the strip, I started it with whatever money I had left from my college fund."

They both got out of the car, the sign on the door read; "Impulse Design's". Willow smiled; it fit her boss well the name of the store, walking beside Tara she couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation. "So you design stuff?" The blonde nodded, "Not what you think though…" She trailed off opening the door for Willow to enter first.

As she entered; the redhead's jaw dropped, hanging from the halls were Posters and designs for monsters, gothic buildings and a variety of prosthetic's. "You design stuff for movies! How did this land on Rodeo Drive?" She looked at the actress completely amazed.

Tara had a huge grin on her face; sliding by Willow, she motioned for her to follow. "I have a Masters in Architecture, but I always loved making things for movies. So I started making small props and now I supply most of the major studios." She opened a door to an office, sitting down on the couch; the blond looked at the other woman. "This place is where I come to get away, though I think I have a new place to get away too now as well." Blushing she picked up a sketch like she was studying it, so she didn't have to look at Willow.

The redhead started giggling, "You can come over to my place anytime Tar, might even give you a key." 'OMG did I just say that!' The blonde's head shot up; not expecting that offer so soon, "Thanks Will, I mean I love my home but sometimes I like to get out." Setting the sketch down, she stood. "So what do you think of everything?"

Her assistant looked around, "It's a lot to take in, but I love it. Oh by the way you have an appointment with your producer/creator in like forty-five minutes." Tara's face must have looked shocked, because the redhead laughed, "I memorized your schedule already, we probably should head to the studio don't ya think?"

The blonde simply nodded, walking back outside Tara realized she is driving the Aston with Willow. 'Wow, it feels perfect having her with me' Opening the door for the redhead, she quickly moved to the other side to hope in the driver's seat. 'Alright let's head over, and you can meet the creator of the show."

Pulling out of the back lot, Tara eased the car into the now heavy traffic. It took them almost thirty minutes to get to the studio, "Ready Will?" The redhead nodded, getting out of the car. "This is the first time I have been to a studio lot, this'll be fun!"

The actress reached for Willow's hand; then stopped, 'What am I doing?' tucking her hands in her pockets. The smaller girl noticed the motion, frowning to herself when Tara tucked her hands in her pockets. "Tar, ya know we are friends, who cares what tabloids or others say?" The redhead held her hand out to Tara; the blonde smiling took it, "You truly are unique Will. Let's get inside." Walking hand in hand they moved towards Rich's office.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

"Yes, against Clarrise Jefferson, yes for a Tara MaClay and Willow Rosenberg." He writes down the information, "Yes, that's right. Thank you officer, yes the studio will be paying for both restraints." He looks up seeing Tara enter his office with a redhead right behind her. "Yes Officer, I want it to take effect in the next fifteen minutes. Please notify Ms. Jefferson as well. Thank you, bye."

The blonde looked at the man confused; sitting in her usual chair, she motioned for the redhead to sit in the other. "Rich, what was that about Willow and Myself?" Willow looked between them utterly confused, staying silent since she didn't know what to say. "Oh yes that, I got restraining orders for both of you against Clarrise, they are for when you are not on set. Only on set can she interact with you."

Something clicked in Tara's mind, "She was the one this morning wasn't she?" The man nodded, looking at the redhead, "You must be Willow Rosenberg." He rose from his seat, walking over he offered his hand, "I am Rich Geoffrey, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Willow shook his hand, "Excuse me but what about this morning?"

Sighing Tara looked at Willow, "That hummer that almost hit you, well um, from what Rich just said about the restraining orders, it was Clarrise. It wasn't an accident." The blonde prayed this wouldn't chase Willow off. The redhead stood up; her eyes showing uncertainty, "I…I need to step outside, excuse me." Before anyone could protest; the redhead was out the door and outside by the car in minutes.

Leaning against the car she began to shake her head, "No this can't be, some stranger tried to actually hit me. I didn't do anything but go for a run with Tar…" She trailed off as she realized Clarrise was the actress's very recent possessive Ex. "No, no no no no no," She kept repeating the word.

Back in the office, Tara's face fell from the woman's sudden departure, "I think I might be looking for a new assistant." Sighing the blonde stood; "Keep the restraining order up Rich, and thanks." Her shoulders slumped forward she moved to the door. "Tara, don't give up on her, she seems strong. Don't write her off yet." His voice was soft but she heard the truth behind them. "Thanks Rich, see you in a few weeks."

Willow was still leaning against the car; shaking her head, her lips forming the word no over and over again with her lips. Tara stayed in around the corner listening to the redhead talk to herself.

"Why me, why is it I come for a new start and I get dragged into someone else's problem…" Willow sighed; the blonde noticed she was on her cell phone. "Xander, Tara's ex is a psycho! She tried to run me over! I really like Tara, but I don't wanna get myself killed either!" Willow's green eyes looked lighter, like she was scared and the color had drained from them.

The other woman stayed around the corner listening; tears were streaming from her eyes. Willow likes her, and Clarrise is in the way trying to get rid of the beautiful redhead. Holding her head up high, Tara walks around the corner right up to Willow. Boldly taking the phone from the now very shocked redhead; "Xander, this is Tara MaClay, Willow will have to call you back. Bye."

Both women stood there, Willow was in shock and almost angry that her boss just did that. She held her tongue though, "Willow do you want to be my assistant?" The words were spoken but there was no emotion in Tara's voice. Thinking the redhead looked into blue orbs that would but any of the seas to shame. "Tara, I really do but I also value my life. If that was Clarrise in that hummer, who says she won't try again?"

Handing the cell phone back to Willow, the blonde motioned for them to get in the car. "I'm taking you home." The ride back to the house was silent, every time Willow wanted to say something; she wouldn't getting a neutral look from Tara. The blonde pulls up to the front of the redhead's house.

Turning to Willow; her eyes show fear, rejection and pain. "If you come to the house tomorrow at ten-am I will know you still want to work for me is serious. If you don't show up, then I will cancel the contract and we will just be neighbors." Her voice wavered, fighting back tears.

Willow's mouth dropped open, "Tara, I said I want to work for you." She couldn't believe what the blonde had just said. "Yes I heard you at the studio, but you also said you value your life. I won't force you to be my assistant, god knows you don't need the money." The redhead blinks, regretting stating that earlier, "Tara I didn't mean I wouldn't work with you, it's just first I almost get run over, and then to find out it's your ex trying to kill me for what going for a run with you?"

The actress refused to look at her; sighing Willow opened the door, stepping out of the car and closing. Before she could say anything else, Tara pulled out and down the driveway out of sight. "This is not how it was supposed to go." Grumbling Willow moved to her temporary Ferrari, getting in she sped out of her driveway and down the road, not going anywhere in particular.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Tara sped her car into the garage, almost knocking over Lisa; who was working on her other car. "Shit Tara what the hell is wrong with you!" The mechanic was already having a tough morning and early afternoon. The blonde ignored her, slamming the door shut of the Aston, then sniffling left the garage. Lisa wondered what the hell was going on, Tara never cries; following her to the kitchen entrance she spun Tara around.

Tears were streaming down the blonde's face, "Tara what is it, what's wrong?" shaking her head, Tara didn't want to answer, but knew Lisa wouldn't give up. "Clarrise tried to run over Willow, my new assistant, and now I don't think Willow wants to be my assistant." Lisa noticed how Tara spoke about the assistant.

"You like her don't you?" the mechanic smiled at her boss and friend, the blonde nodded. "Don't you dare give up on her, did you ask her if she wanted to keep the job?" Again she nodded, "Lisa, I think I fucked up."

They walked into the house together, trying to figure out what to do.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Arriving back at the house, Willow slumped on the couch; the redhead began to cry, shaking uncontrollably. "What did I do, say…gees I fucked up big time." She curled up in a ball, squishing herself into the couch trying to disappear; without realizing it she drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Willow was awaken by a knock at the door; slowly getting up she yawned, the knocking became more urgent. "I'M COMING! Gees calm your fucking horses." She ripped the door open, coming face to face with a teary eyes actress. "Can I help you Tara?"

She didn't move to let the blonde in; she stayed right in the way holding the heavy door, wondering why on earth the blonde was at her door. 'W-willow…" Tara could barely talk; she had poured her heart out to Lisa, telling her she was falling for Willow. Even after just two days of knowing the woman she loved her, but she didn't want to rush. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so cold. I just…I want to…" She was having a hard time forming words.

The redhead moved to the side finally, "Come in Tara." Stepping into the very cold house, the blonde noticed that Willow still had nothing in the kitchen; turning around she saw tears falling down the small woman's cheeks. "Willow I am so sorry." Without thinking tara moved to her and wrapped her in strong arms, hugging her fiercely.

Willow melted into the embrace; sniffling into the blonde's shoulder, "I'm sorry too Tara, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Pulling back to look into Tara's eyes; she refrained from kissing the blonde then and there. "I would offer you something but I have nothing." Taking the blonde's hand, they walked to the living room.

"Willow, let's go out to eat. Then we can do some shopping for your kitchen." The blonde offered with a small smile, "And I hope you still work for me, I really want you too." Squeezing Tara's hand; Willow smiled bigger, "Sounds great, but um…here…" She grabbed a tissue and started to gently wipe the smeared mascara from the blonde's face. Suddenly she stopped, biting her lower lip looking at the blonde's lips.

The taller woman smiles; the redhead was so cute, noticing the cleaning had stopped she saw Willow looking at her lips. They both started leaning in, breathing a bit heavier than usual; their lips pressed together softly. It only lasted a few seconds, both women's head spinning from the quick kiss. "So um dinner?"

Nodding the redhead grabbed her keys, "We'll take my car, I have a temporary car till mine is done getting customized." Grabbing the actress's hand; they walked out to the garage, Tara's eyes widening seeing a brand new Ferrari.

"Wow Will!" She looked at the car; it was a burnt orange color, the redhead opened the passenger door for her. Sliding into the seat, she was awed at the car; she had never been in a Ferrari before. "You sure know what kind of car to buy." Smiling at one another, Willow pulled the car out of the garage.

"Well mine will be black, and fully loaded with extra's, only set me back about six-hundred and sixty thousand, give or take." The blonde coughed, shaking her head in amazement at the cost, "Those are some extra's there." Giggling they made small talk, not realizing that not too far behind them was a large silver Hummer.

TBC


	9. 9

The Hummer stayed back; the driver making sure she didn't get too close; her knuckles were white on the steering wheel when she saw the two women laughing in the Ferrari a few cars ahead of her.

She wondered where they were going, when the Ferrari pulled into a small mom and pop restaurant, she was on the phone to some photographers.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Willow ran around the car; opening Tara's door for her with a big smile, linking arms they headed into the restaurant. "I hope you don't mind a lil home cooking. I saw this place earlier when I went for a drive, trying to figure out what I was going to."

The blonde smiled, "This place is cute, and I bet the food is great." A shirt elderly gentleman greeted them, showing them to a booth in a well-lit corner but away from prying eyes. "Forgive me, but I recognized you when you came in, so I thought this spot would suit you for privacy Miss MaClay."

He politely introduced himself as Bob, then left to see to his other customers. The girl's looked over their menus as a waiter walked up, asking what they would like to drink. "Coke for me please," The redhead smiled at him, looking to the blonde the waiter waited patiently. "I'll just take water with some lemon please." He nodded walking off to retrieve the drinks.

"I like this place Will, and Bob is nice he he." Tara looked around the dining room, very simple decorations, making it look like you walked into a farm house. "So I assume you still want to work for me?" The blonde wanted to make absolutely sure Willow wanted to do this.

The redhead set her menu on the table, "Yes Tara, I want to work for you, even if it means risking my life." She fiddled with her fingers, twisting the ring on her left hand a bit. "This Clarrise, she seems a bit unstable."

Tara nodded, "Ever since I broke up with her, she has tried to be possessive. Faith had to physically remove her from my property after she got her stuff." The waiter came back with their drinks, setting them down he grabbed his notepad. "Ready to order ladies?" He winked at Tara, not fully realizing who she was.

Willow shook her head; looking at the menu she begins to smile, "I'll have the rib platter with corn and mashed potatoes." She handed her menu to the boy, looking at Tara waiting to see what she would pick.

"I'll have the steak platter, green beans and the house salad. Do you have ranch?" She looked up at him as she handed her menu over, he nodded. "I'll have ranch on the side with the salad." Taking the menu he finished jotting down, smiling big at the actress as he left.

"I think someone has a crush on you Tara." Giggling Willow sipped her coke, eyeing the blond to see is she caught on. The actress simply smiled; squeezing the juice of the lemon slice into her water, "Well too bad, he doesn't have red hair." She smirked, taking a drink of her water as the redhead fumbled with her drink.

The smaller woman was wide eyed; she didn't expect that or the flirting look she was getting. "No, no he's not, guess that's good for me then huh?" Her eyes locked onto the woman in front of her as the blonde nodded in agreement. 'Nice and slow Rosenberg, she just got out of a relationship.'

They started talking about their pasts, laughing when a joke was told; feeling relaxed with each other. "So Will, how do you know Faith, you mentioned a bit that you went to school together?" Tara set down her water, wanting to know more about this gorgeous redhead in front of her.

"Oh well, we actually grew up together, went through Elementary all the way through High School together." Taking a sip of coke Willow continued, "I was a big geek in school, big with computers, studying, ya know the nerdy thing. Faith was more a badass, smoking in the bathroom, cutting class and all that."

The actress sat back against the booth as she listens, "She always stood up for me when I was teased and bullied, and we even went to prom together. I'll say this, I love Faith but never ever again." She chuckled to herself, Tara cocked her head to the side, and "Oh you have to spill now, what happened?"

Leaning over the table, Willow begins to tell the story;

Flashback

"Faith, we are going to be late, will you get your damn dress on already!" Willow yelled up the stairs, her best friend was hated dresses but had promised to wear one. "Will, I hate dresses so give me a minute!" Giggling the redhead waited at the bottom of the stairs, she wore a dark emerald evening gown with one thin shoulder strap to hold up her dress.

Slowly Willow could see Faith coming down the stairs, the brunette looked elegant in a knee length black dress, that had sequins scattered all over it. "Wow Faith you look hot!" Blushing, the taller girl finally made it down the stairs next to Willow. "Yeah well I did promise you I would, so here am I making good on that. Oh never again after this am I wearing a dress. How do you wear these heels?"

Faith twisted her ankles; she was wearing heels with straps up to mid-calf. "I rather have my boots." She began to pout, smiling at her best friend. "Oh c'mon Faithy, it ain't that bad." Linking arms; the girls walked outside to Faith's car, getting in quickly they made their way to the school parking lot.

They sat in the car; watching couples move into the gymnasium, swallowing Faith got out of the car. Moving to the passenger side, she opened Willow's door, "Ready to go have fun Will?" Holding her hand out to the redhead, taking the offered hand the smaller girl stepped out of the car.

Willow was nervous; she had come out a year ago but still felt odd; even odder that she is here with her best friend. She never expected Faith to accept her offer when she asked. "Ready as I will ever be bestie. Thank for being my date tonight." She leaned over kissing Faith's cheek.

They walked in hand in hand, giving their tickets to the door-man. The gym was decorated in deep greens and blues. They didn't really have a theme, was just simply elegant. Faith spotted the punch bowl, "Want a drink Will?" She motioned to the punch, as the redhead nodded Faith moved to the bowl before anyone could spike it. Grabbing to cups; she made her way back to her friend.

Taking the cup from Faith; Willow was looking around, laughing as she spotted Xander with his girlfriend. She was trying to teach him to dance; shaking her head she took another sip of her punch. "You would think going to so many dances Xander would know how." This made the brunette giggle, then clearing her throat Faith leaned against a chair.

She wanted to ask Willow to dance; but didn't know exactly how, downing her drink she takes Willow's hand. "Let's dance!" She dragged her best friend onto the floor, an upbeat song started to play and Faith began to move with the beat.

The redhead stood there a moment; watching the way her friend moved, smiling she began to dance listening to the music. Neither of them noticed they were getting closer to each other. By the third song they were having fun, dancing right up on each other; a crowd began to form around them.

The two girls' didn't even notice, until one simple hand gesture changed everything. Faith was wearing a very classy silver bracelet with charms hanging off the links; only problem it got caught around the strap of Willow's dress.

She tugged lightly trying to get the bracelet to unhook, then she tugged a bit too hard. "Shit!" Faith leant into Willow, "Uhhh Will, we need to go to the bathroom, I'm caught on your dress." The redhead tried to turn around to look at her friend, but Faith kept her from turning. "Turn towards me and that strap will snap…"

Slowly they made their way off the dance floor; heading to the bathroom, before they made it Faith heard something from her left. Swiveling without thinking, the strap snapped loose and Willow barely caught her dress in time. "What did you say?" faith was looking at one of the football players.

"I uhh said damn dykes." He was already leaning against a wall, looking cool as a cucumber. "Dykes huh?" She got right into his personal space; before anything could happen she felt a hand spin her around. Willow was standing there holding up her dress, "Faith sweetie, if he wants to be an ass let him." The redhead smirked, looking over Faith's shoulder at right at the boy.

Leaning up, Willow pressed her lips to Faith softly; then relaxed when she felt Faith return the kiss. Pulling back; the redhead kept looking at the jock, which looked like he was drooling. "Yeah dykes my ass, you thought that was hot you idiot."

Grabbing the brunette's hand, Willow dragged her to the bathroom; shutting and locking the door behind them. "Now missy, you are going to help me fix my dress." She deadpanned; the brunette was still a bit shocked at what just happened. Sighing Willow looked in the mirror, taking both ends and tying a small bow to keep the two ends together.

"Willow, you kissed me." Faith was finally registering everything, 'Why did you kiss me?" The redhead shrugged, "Just cause' we could, oh and btw you owe me for this dress." Smirking she moved past her friend then noticed something and started laughing.

Faith looked confused and looked into the mirror, "What is it, what's so funny?" Willow moved behind her and zipped Faith's dress up. "Apparently Faithy, your dress came undone from dancing." Making sure the zipper was up and secure, Willow swatted her friends ass, "Come on let's go enjoy prom!"

End Flash Back

By now they had gotten their food, Tara was laughing between bites as Willow finished the story. "I don't think I have even seen her in a skirt since our senior prom." The redhead stated smiling.

Then suddenly there was a commotion outside, Bob came running over to them. "I am terribly sorry but there are photographers everywhere, where exactly did you park?" He looked between both women with a worried expression. Willow set down her fork, "Off to the side of the building towards I would guess the kitchen?"

The man nodded, "Good, good then we can sneak you out when you are done. I take it you own the Ferrari Miss MaClay?" The blonde shook her head, "No, my friend here owns the Ferrari. But thank you for lettings us know." He nodded as he walked back to the entrance to handle the chaos.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Clarrise laughed as the entrance to the restaurant was mobbed by various photographers, she knew they had to come out that way. "If I can't have you, I will make your life a living hell." She watched the entrance, wanting to see the reactions when the two women came out from dinner.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

As the two women finished their meal; they ordered dessert to go, Bob had asked if Tara would take a picture with him. She stood smiling as they posed together, "Thank you Miss MaClay, do you mind if I have it hung up here, we do not get many celebrities?" She shook her head not minding at all.

'Well I hope you and your girl enjoy the rest of your evening, just go through the kitchen doors, the cook will show you out." He smiled, noticing a photographer was almost inside he rushed over to prevent the man from entering. "Thanks but…" The blonde shook her head, 'Willow isn't my girl…yet' she thought grinning big.

The redhead opened the kitchen doors for the blonde, then followed as the cook showed them out. As Willow thought; her Ferrari was right by the kitchen door, quickly they both got into the car unseen. Not wanting to draw attention, she eased the car out of the parking lot and then hit the gas down the street.

As they left, Tara noticed a hummer sitting in the far corner, gritting her teeth she pulled out her cell phone. After a few rings someone picked up, "Hey Faith, I need you to do something for me…" She trailed off looking at Willow and winking. The redhead moved her hand to where the actress rested her free hand, resting it on top.

Instinctively, the blond flipped her hand over, to where their palms met and wrapped her fingers around the small hand of the redhead. "Clarrise was at the restaurant Willow and I was just at. She must have tipped the photographers that mobbed the place. Can you use your special expertise to deal with her?"

Willow half listened as she drove around, gently squeezing Tara's hand as the phone conversation ended. "So what exactly did you ask Faith to do?" The blonde chuckled; "Faith boxes to keep in shape. Since Clarrise challenged her to a boxing match. I figured this was the perfect time."

Arriving back at the house, both girls reluctantly let go of each other's hand. "Want to come inside for dessert?" Willow held up the bag with delicious homemade apple pie in it. The blonde nodded quickly, making their way inside to enjoy dessert and each other's company.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Sitting in the Hummer, Clarrise was wondering if the two would ever come out of the restaurant. Photographers began to leave when she finally noticed the Ferrari was gone. "Son of a Bitch!" Just as she was about to scream and yell her phone sounded off.

Looking at the phone, she wondered why Faith would be calling her, "Faith, what do you want?" She listened as Faith accepted her boxing match, asking to meet tomorrow afternoon at Faith's gym. Agreeing to meet at two pm, Clarrise quickly hung up; "Well this should be fun, I get to beat on lil Faithy, here comes the pain."

Taking the Hummer out of park, Clarrise squealed the tires as she peeled out of the parking lot.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Faith texted Tara the time and place of the boxing match; grinning she moved to her spare room. Finding her boxing equipment she pulled out her gloves, as well as a small syringe filled with a metallic substance. "I won't kill you Clarrise, but you won't be seeing straight for a while."

Moving to sit down, Faith begins to inject her gloves with the substance.

TBC


	10. 10

The boxing gym was filled with a few spectators; Willow and Tara sat on the far side, to make sure the restraining order stayed in affect, Faith was in the ring warming up making jabbing and various other punches. Clarrise was in a corner of the ring getting herself worked up to do this, bouncing on the balls of her feet; she noticed the redhead sitting with Tara about one hundred-fifty yards away.

The referee brought the two women into the center, "Ok, no cheap shots, nothing below the waist line, a fair fight, Understood?" Both women nodded, however Faith knew she wasn't playing fair then again it was her gym. "Touch gloves please."

The women touched gloves and the bell rang signaling the beginning of the match; circling each other, each woman looked for a opening. As Clarrise came in swinging, the agent ducked and swerved keeping her elbows tucked in, bringing a right hook up between the woman's arms and connecting with the right side of her chin.

The director stumbled back growling; she wanted the first shot, charging Faith she swung at the woman's head. Faith brought her arm up to block, as she did Clarrise swung her opposite hand; the glove connecting with her stomach. Grunting the brunette stepped back, composing herself as they began to circle again.

The referee kept a sharp eye on them, separating them when it got too heated; noticing Faith was playing with a lot more vigor then she usually does. By round 4, Clarrise's face was almost a bloody pulp while faith had maybe a bruise or two; everyone wondered how much punishment the director was going to put up with before she gives in.

Leaning into Tara; Willow whispered, "Dan she is stubborn, any good player would have given up by now. She looks like shit." This made the blonde giggle, taking the redhead's hand they continued to watch the match; knowing their friend Faith would win.

After round seven; the referee called it quite, raising faith's hand in victory. At this proclamation Clarrise was seething, wiping her bloody mouth she swung at the agent, but all too soon faith ducked and nailed her with a left uppercut right square on the woman's chin. The woman fell to the matt; her head bouncing off the surface eyes glassy, it was a full knockout.

Faith knelt down; knowing the women could hear here, "Come near Tara or Willow, try to hurt either of them, and you get worse then a knockout. Good riddance." The agent hopped out of the ring, one of her trainers looking at her face and ribs, applying medicine as needed; waving at Willow and Tara smiling.

The two women waving back; motioned they were going to go, seeing the nod from their friend they made their way outside. "That was actually a great match, too bad Clarrise is such an idiot." The blonde nods as they make their way to Willow's black Ferrari that was delivered that morning. Cllimbing in they head to Tara's first meeting with producers of a movie she might accept for the following summer.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Back in the locker room; Clarrise was being tended too by a few of Faith's on hand trainer's, trying to help the swelling of the woman's face go down. "Man girl, you should have stopped at round two." One man stated, dabbing the woman's swollen face as it gradually starts to shrink back to normal. The woman didn't say anything; she was just happy to be able to see somewhat again, "That Faith she throwsh a goodsh punsch."

All three men nodded in agreement, "She ain't the middle-weight Champion of L.A. for nothing. Anyone in her weight class, she mops the floor with." A blonde man stated as he cleans up the bloody towels and rags. The woman's eyes widened; she never knew the agent was an actual boxing champion, "Well that explains that, man I should have never agreed to the match." She noticed her speech was back to normal and sighed happily as the men kept helping her.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

In Alabama a man was getting packing to go see his daughter; moving to the car to load up his things, smiling as he thought of seeing his daughter after so many years. "Been too long my lil one, maybe this time I can get you to come back to Alabama to do what you were supposed to all along, this actress crap is such nonsense.

Hopping into his car he quickly makes his way to the interstate, once moving with the flow of traffic he goes through the list he has in his mind, "Try and talk her out of being an actress, get her home where she belongs, and make sure she sure as hell knows she has been livin in sin these few years." Nodding to himself he turns on country music heading down the road.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Coming out of the meeting; the two women were wearing large grins, Willow had witnessed Tara's prowess as the blonde got exactly what she wanted to be able to do this movie. "Tara you are a force to be reckoned with, that was WOW!" Grinning the redhead opens the door for Tara, making sure she is in before shutting the door; moving to the other side and getting in. "So we have a couple hours before you have to be at your studio to look over the sets for that independent film, also I have in the back seat your first script for the new upcoming show staring Tara MaClay called, 'Wild Impulses'."

Chuckling Tara grabbed the script from the back seat; beginning to look through it while her assistant drove to the little Mom and Pop restaurant they ate at the other day. Pulling into the lot, they quickly went inside; Bob excitedly greeted them. "Welcome back ladies, I will sit you at the same table as last time." Following the man, Tara almost bumped into the flirtatious waiter they had the last time because she was intently reading her parts of the script.

"Oh sorry…" She looked up and saw the smiling boy in front of her, "Not a problem Miss, bump into me anytime." He replied with a sly grin. Shaking her head she joined Willow at the table, "This script is pretty good, and I get to solve a grisly psycho murder. Looks like it will take a few episodes to catch the main killer, but we nab his partner in this episode."

The redhead listened; however most of her attention was watching the waiter who was making his way over here, grumbling under her breath before he got to the table. "Good day again ladies, what can I get you both to drink?" He once again winked at Tara, frowning when the blonde didn't notice.

"I'll have a ice tea please, with just a little ice." The blonde stated as she set down the script and picked up the menu. "And I will have a Cherry Coke please, we still need a few minutes to decide what to eat." The redhead deadpanned her request, annoyed that this man was being this way. Giving the blonde one more look, the waiter left to fill their drink requests; wondering why the blonde wouldn't even give him the time of day.

"Ya know that waiter has it bad for you Tare, it's funny but a little annoying." Willow looked in the waiter's direction, scowling as she looked up over her menu. "Hehe Will honey, don't worry he has nothing I want, then again this lovely woman I am having lunch with right now, she has everything I want." Tara replied with a half-smirk.

Willow blushed the color of her hair as the waiter came back, noticing the redhead blush he looked confused; shaking his head he pulled out his pad. "What can I get you ladies for lunch?" The blonde set her menu down smirking, "Can I have the house salad with a side of a beautiful redhead." She stated, waiting a few seconds letting what she said sink in.

"Excuse me the salad with what side?" He asked his eyes widening as he looked between two women, 'Oh gees no wonder, she likes the redhead!' Shaking his head he asks again, "What kind of side would you like?" The blonde looked up at him, "Just a side of ranch is fine, that'll be all for me." She handed him the menu as she looked back at Willow.

Catching her breath that was stuck in her throat Willow squeaked out, "Same for me please." Downing half her coke as she locked eyes with Tara wondering what was going on in the Actress' mind.

TBC


	11. 11

The stage crew was hurriedly trying to get the sets finished before filming started on the pilot; everyone knew the studios had high hopes for this new 'TV Horror Series', painters, builders all working around the clock to get everything set for next week.

"The trailers are set up, and the directors are on the other side of the lot. Yes we want things to go smoothly that's why I am seeing to it personally, yes Sir it will go fine, alright bye sir." Rich hung up his phone as he looked over the sets; happy with how far along they are. "Sir, we are ahead of schedule, we will be done by Monday." A worker informed him.

Smiling he nodded, "Good Jason, this should be a very promising year. If you need anything I will be in my office." Shaking the man's hand the producer slowly makes his way back to his office.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Walking into her office Faith internally groaned; seeing the blonde in her office again, she knew that starting off in the business is hard but this girl though having the talent, really lacked in presence. "Good afternoon Ms. Summers, I hope you haven't been waiting long?" Sitting behind her desk looking at the blonde, pulling out paperwork for the blonde to fill out; hopefully this would be the woman's break.

"No, just a few minutes. Did you have a good match this morning?" Elizabeth asked, as she took the papers given to her; already filling them out. "Yes actually, I won. Nice to stretch my boxing muscles when not in season." The brunette said grinning, remembering the bloody face of Clarrise; who probably still looked disfigured.

As Elizabeth was filling out the paperwork; the agent took out Tara's file to make sure everything was set for next week; noticing the blonde staring at the large file Faith smirked, "Something shocking you Ms. Summers?" Nodding the woman points to the file, "That's a huge!" chuckling the brunette nodded, "Yes it's Tara MaClay's file." The blonde's jaw could be heard hitting the floor.

"You…you are Tara MaClay's agent?" The blonde was trying to warp her head around this; she knew Faith was a great agent but not that great. "Yes Ms. Summers, I am she is a dear friend of mine as well. Now fill out that paper work and you can go home, did that commercial job pay off?"

The woman smiled nodding, "Yes I got a huge check, and how much do I owe you?" Chuckling Faith rose from her seat, "They already took my cut out, I'll get a check at the end of the week from them, agencies have a deal usually with who hires their client." Nodding Elizabeth hands over the papers she just signed, hoping she would get something again soon.

"Faith, do you think I could be like Tara?" Looking up the brunette was shaking her head, "No one can be like Tara, be yourself don't try to be someone else." Taking the papers, looking them over; Faith thinks this will do the trick as she puts the papers to the side. "I'll get these submitted Monday, for now enjoy the weekend and don't spend all that on crap. Remember you have bills."

Both women rose from their seats, the blonde smiling as she walked out of the office; Faith gathered her things as she was checking her PDA, making sure she didn't have anything for the afternoon.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Finishing up lunch; the girls head out the front of the restaurant as they paid their bill; blushing as red as her hair still Willow unlocked the Ferrari to let Tara get in, sliding into the driver's seat the redhead clears her throat. "SO a side of redhead?" Smirking she turned the key, the car roaring to life under the hood; turning to the blonde Willow began wondering how blatant the flirting would get. "If I didn't know any better Boss, I think you are flirting with your staff." Leaning forward she gets into the blonde's personal space, "But so you know, the staff is definitely not complaining…" Trailing off Willow leaves a lingering kiss on Tara's cheek before leaning back into her seat buckling up.

The actress sat there with a dumb struck look on her face, her mind running a mile a minute at how Willow had just been, shaking her head she buckles up; never taking her eyes off her assistant. "Well if the staff is all for it, why don't we finish up the meetings and head back to my place?" Reaching out she takes the soft pale hand that was resting between the seats, playing with each finger, "Maybe pull an all-nighter?"

Luckily the Ferrari pulled up to a red light; Willow's foot hit the break a little too hard, hearing the blonde giggle she looks over smiling, "The staff might be up for it, but will the boss be able to handle it?" Smirking as the blonde gets wide eyes at the questions,, slowly turning to face forward Tara gets a small smirk, hoping that the promise that comes with that statement is kept.

TBC


	12. 12

Staff members looked toward the trailer; cringing as they heard screaming inside, wondering what was going on in the director's trailer. Inside Clarrise was screaming to no one in particular, she had gotten a phone call from the police department to keep It professional and to stay away from both her ex and the redhead; telling her that was her only warning.

"What the hell, do they watch my every move?" Seething she opened her laptop to see what she could find out about the redhead; skimming through multiple pages of titles till she stopped on a Oxford University link, "Well this looks interesting…"Clicking the link a portrait of the redhead with honors popped up; showing her many achievements as well as her volunteer work. Skimming more of the page,; she noticed that the woman was into the software industry and was pretty well known.

"Well shit, if I'd known she was rich I would have just flirted with her..." Trailing off she got a wicked idea, "Oh yes that will be much easier than trying to get rid of her..." She begins jotting down notes about the redhead, some of her likes and dislikes; getting ready to take a different approach to separating the two women.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Tara and Willow decided to split off after they arrived back at the translator's house; wanting to freshen up from the days meetings and be more alert for the evening's plans. Walking out of her bathroom the actress was whistling a light tune as she pulled on some sweats and an oversized t-shirt; knowing she wanted to be comfortable tonight.

Flopping on the bed; she takes a deep breath as she hears a knock on her door, "Come in!" Sitting up to see who it was Tara kept humming; smiling as Sam walks in with a drink, "Hey Sam, I thought you would be back home by now?" Taking the drink she takes sip. "Yes, well I made you some snacks for tonight and all they are in the fridge, I am heading out now. And don't forget your father arrives tomorrow." Hugging his friend; he chuckles as she groans, "Don't worry it's just for the weekend, hopefully it goes smoothly. Have a great night Tara." Kissing her cheek; he quickly exits the room; heading outside the back to his car.

Taking another sip; the blonde slowly makes her way downstairs, opening a small hall cabinet. "Ok it should be in here somewhere." She searches through puzzles and games trying to find the right one she wants, "Ahh there it is." Hopping up she grabs a black and red game box, "This is perfect for tonight!" Moving to the living room; she sets up everything so that they can relax and just have fun, finishing up the last touches her doorbell rang.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

The rain was pounding on his windshield as he slipped back into the driver's seat of his beat up truck, shaking his head to get some of the water out of his hair as he turned the engine on again, "Gees this rain came out of nowhere, but looks like I am making great time!" Donald stated smiling at himself in the rearview mirror. If he kept up this pace, he would be at Tara's house by midnight.

Slowly pulling out of the gas station lot he hangs a sharp left to get back on the highway, hitting the gas pedal so he can make even better time than he hoped; not caring who might get in his way. Donald Maclay wanted his daughter back, wanted his housekeeper back and he will have her back if it gets him killed.

(A)()A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Opening the door Tara gave her lopsided grin; seeing the redhead waiting, wearing Oxford University sweat's and sweatshirt; giggling she stepped aside to allow the woman in. "Lookin hot Willow." The actress made a clicking sound with her tongue as she looked her assistant over. Closing the door and leaning against it, she notices the redhead seems a bit nervous.

"T-thanks Tar, so what do you have planned for us this evening?" The redhead's nervousness was evident, trying to let it go of any nervous reactions; she admired Tara's form in the woman's sweats and t-shirt wondering what exactly was underneath. "Oh I thought we could hang out, play a game and just talk." The blonde responded as they made their way to the living room.

Sitting down Willow catches what game they will be playing and laughs loudly, "Dirty Minds huh? Tryin to see what kind of mind I have Ms. MaClay?" Giving the redhead a grin, the blonde looked to the try of drinks, "What would you like to drink Will?" Looking at the drinks Willow couldn't decide, but she knew she wanted something a bit strong, "Got any Brandy, I would love some brandy?"

Getting up Tara moved silently across the room; opening up a large cabinet revealing all sorts of liquor. "I have a Brandy that is about as old as me, should go down pretty smooth." Walking back over with a crystal glass full of a dark liquid; grabbing a dark glass the blonde begins to serve. "So what other drinks do you like Will, never would have thought you drinking Brandy?"

The redhead got comfortable on the couch; smiling at Tara, "I drink a lot of things people wouldn't peg me for, from fruity drinks to straight up shots. Being in the professions I am in, can't let loose too often in case you are being watched." Both women chuckle lightly as Tara hands the drink to her.

Making herself a similar drink; the blond sits down and grabs a deck of cards, "So you wanna play?" Waggling her eyebrows at the redhead as she holds up some of the cards, "We aren't playing by the rules though, we will just answer the question with comes up in our minds, then read the actual answer."

Nodding Willow took a big swig of her drink; setting the glass down she waited for the first question, "Ok here is the first question; A finger foes in me, you fiddle with me when your bored, and the best man always has me first?" Tara giggles shaking her head, "Oh wow um, do I have to answer that?" Willow asks as she picks up her drink again. "I'll answer if you do…" The blonde stated with a quirked brow.

Taking a big breath of air, Willow quickly states in a mumble, "First thing in my head is pussy." Then takes a swig of her drink knowing she would need a refill soon, hearing the giggle come from the blonde. "And your answer?" Quickly the giggling stopped and the woman blushed, dropping her head behind a curtain of hair; leaning over Willow gently picks up the woman's chin. "Don't hide Tare, we will both be blushing in no time, now what's your answer sweetie?"

"My answer was the same as yours, ok the actual answer is a wedding ring" Contemplating the answer for a moment, Tara was about to speak when Will started talking, "Gees they couldn't make that gender neutral? Ugh man sometimes I wish this was a gay world…oh um sorry heh let's continue." Blushing the redhead emptied her glass and waited.

Smiling Tara reads the next card, "I come in many sizes, sometimes I d-drip, when you blow me….uhhh let's skip this one even tho it probably has an innocent answer." Putting that card away she grabs a new one. "Ok this one is better I hope, What words starts with F and ends in K, and if you don't get it…you have to also use your hand with it?" This time Tara takes a drink of her glass as she watches the redhead.

"Ok I am thinking fuck, but I know that is so not it." Willow stated plainly with a grin on her face. "Fuck is about right, uhhh it says fork! OH MY GOD!" The blonde was shaking her head, wondering how her mind got so much in the gutter, but right before she was going to read another card there was a knock on the door. "Well who could that be? Excuse me Will."

Getting up tara made her way to the door quickly, opening she was shocked to see Faith at the door, "What are you doing here Faith? Not that I mind just I have company." The brunette looked a bit sad at the news she had company, "Get your ass in here Faith, Willow is in the living room, we are playing Dirty Minds."

Stepping in the agent nodded smiling, "Thank s Tara, I felt like I dunno I wanted to hang or something." Taking off her coat; they make their way to the living room. "Hey Faith!" Willow was smiling as she poured herself another Brandy, "Want a drink?" the redhead holds up her glass. Shaking her head the brunette just sat down in one of the single chairs. Everyone got comfortable again and the game began again; no one knowing who was almost just around the corner.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

The city lights of L.A. spread before Donald's eyes; squinting he looked at his directions to make sure he was going in the right direction; it was about eleven-thirty and he was happy to be early to see his daughter. Driving through a few swanky neighborhoods he realizes that his daughter was very rich and could afford pretty much anything.

Pulling down her road he slows down to look at all the different gated homes; noticing you couldn't even see the homes, you would have to enter to see. He stops in front of a gate that was open, reading the numbers he realizes it's his daughter's address. Reversing, then putting the car into drive he pulls into the drive to make his way up the drive.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

The girls were all laughing hysterically; Willow and Tara had migrated towards each other, while Faith was now on the floor laughing. "Oh I know let's play truth or dare!: The brunette exclaimed excitedly, the other two women nodded, "Ok I will go first, Tara truth or dare?" Faith knew what the blonde would pick and waited. "Oh dare for sure!"

"Alright, Tara I dare you to kiss Willow." She knew they liked each other, what harm could a kiss do right? The women smiling leaned in and kissed; however the kiss got more heated. As the kiss went on someone knocked on the door, Faith got up to answer since her friends didn't hear. "Can I help yo…" as she answers the door her voice fades seeing Tara's dad standing on the front porch.

"You are not Tara, where is my daughter?" The man gruffly asks pushing his way past the brunette, the woman trying to stop him but she wasn't quick enough. He made it into the living room, standing stock still as he saw what was happening before him; his daughter kissing and groping another woman. "TARA MACLAY!"

Both women jumped apart; Tara had actually been on top of Willow as they continued to kiss, she looked around then got wide eyed. "D-dad!" She was now up straightening her clothes, while the redhead was doing the same thing and downing her glass of Brandy while she was at it. Faith came in a few seconds later and spun the man around, "Ya know it's rude to just barge into someone's house, even if you're her dad."

Faith's eyes were angry, she knew he was coming to visit but this was uncalled for; crossing her arms over her chest she waited for any word from Tara on what to do. "Well you are right I am her dad, and I will do as I please!" he spat as he turned to face the other two women, "Who is this slut Tara, and what is she doing in our house?" Both Willow and Faith stiffened at his comment; looking at each other not sure what to do, they looked at Tara who was trying to speak.

"Dad, this is my house and they are both welcome here anytime. This slut…" she growled the words, "is my assistant, friend and hopefully my girlfriend soon." She looked at Willow hoping the redhead would get what she was saying, within seconds the smaller woman was at the blonde's side nodding. "You mean you really…me…as in seriously…seriously?" Right then in Tara's mind she decided not to be pushed around, this beautiful woman wanted her and no one would stand her way.

"Yes Will, I really seriously mean it." Smiling she leans down and places a soft kiss on the redhead's lips, suddenly she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she was being ripped away from Willow. Donald was angry, pushing the redhead back as he looked at his daughter. "What is wrong with you, that is a damn sin! I am going to beat that sin out of you!"

With these words Tara shrank back, trying to get away from her dad as he came at her, before she can do anything she feels a hand across her face splitting her lip open. "Dad stop!" She had nowhere to go since she backed herself into a corner. Suddenly a pale hand gripped the arm of the man and swung it back, stepping between him and Tara. "Don't you dare touch her again!" Willow had made it across the room before Faith could even blink, the anger emanating from her in waves.

Tara's dad gritted his teeth as he came swinging at the redhead, with precision she ducked and caught him in the stomach with a punch; shocked the man stumbles backwards. The brunette came quickly to stand beside the redhead, wondering how this small woman could take a full grown man. "You heard her, don't touch Tara again and don't try anything with us!" Both women stood their ground as they watched the man weigh his options.

"You have no right to interfere with me and my daughter!" Holding his stomach for a moment, leaning on the back of the couch, "It's wrong for a woman to be with a woman!" Growling he lunched himself at both women, catching the brunette around the waist however the redhead landed an elbow in his back making them both fall to the floor. Faith quickly pushed him off; jumping up and kicking his stomach, "What can beat women but can't fight em?"

Grunting Donald was starting to get up again, "Dad I wouldn't get up…" the tone of his daughters voice was heavy with warning, opening his eyes he sees the three women looking at him. Two with anger in their eyes but his daughter had pity in hers, "You need to leave, I don't ever want you coming back, ever! Leave and don't look back I don't need you, I have Willow and I have Faith."

The three women gave him room as he got off the floor, looking at them again, "This isn't over, not by a long shot." Mumbling he stumbled toward the door, going out to his car to leave; hearing the front door slam behind him as he got into his truck. Starting down the drive he swore again this wouldn't be the end.

Back in the house; Faith went to get the first aid kit while Willow looked after her girlfriend. "Baby are you ok?" She helped the blonde to the couch, sitting down she looked at the split lip, seeing Faith come back with the kit she smiles. "Let's clean you up sweetie." Tara nodded and let the two women take care of her; though she really was lost after Willow had called her baby, 'she called me baby, then sweetie!' A few minutes went by and everything was taken care of, her lip wasn't too bad so no need for a hospital visit. "I'm ok you two, I'm fine. But thank you both of you, I mean wow!" Both women were grinning, turning to Willow the brunette decided to ask, "Willow how or when did you learn to fight like that?"

"um well, I had to learn fast….family life wasn't the greatest and the only time I wasn't asked about bruising at school was when I fought back. So in high school took classes so that I could stay alive." Both women looked at the redhead with mouths open, "You mean you had family like your dad?" Quickly Willow cut Faith off, "No not my dad, he's a sweet heart or my mom. I stayed with my grandparents cause' my parents were always gone, grandpa was the violent one."

Willow got quiet as she finished; she never liked remembering those times but it was a part of her life, she felt arms move around her pulling her close. Looking up she saw those blue orbs looking back at her, leaning onto the blonde they both took in a much needed deep breath. "Well I think I will go to bed, Tara can I stay here tonight, too shook up to drive? Oh and I think I left the gate open, I'll close it too."

"Yeah sure Faith, you know what rooms you can have." Smiling she watches her friend leave to check on the gate, "Will why don't you stay too, you can stay in my room?" Getting up both women slowly moved to the stairs, the events of the evening catching up to them quickly, the redhead helping support some of the blonde's weight; "Sure, I don't want to go outside right now, and thanks."

They heard Faith come back in and go to one of the spare rooms, the girls washed up in Tara's bathroom then climbed silently into bed; without even thinking they scooted closer. Willow resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, while Tara's arms were lovingly wrapped around the redhead's body; both slipping into a restful slumber in each other's arms.

TBC


	13. 13

Stretching as she wakes up; Tara finds herself pinned to the bed, looking down she smiles seeing the redhead sprawled out over her and the bed. Trying to move again the redhead tightened her grip around Tara's waist, "Ohhh ok, no more squeezing sweetie." Slowly Tara moves the woman's arms from around her waist; seeing the redhead stir she kisses her head.

Yawning Willow slowly opens her eyes feeling strangely warm, looking around she didn't recognize the room; slowly getting up she groans holding her head in her hands. "Ohhhh had too much to drink, hope Tara didn't see me…" Getting quiet when she hears a soft giggle from right above where she was sitting on the bed; looking up the redhead jumped, "Holy Shi….oh goddess!" Realizing she was lying on top of the actress, she immediately started to get up. "I am so so sorry…"

Shaking her head the blonde wraps her arms around the redhead, hugging her tightly, "Easy baby, you're fine." Nuzzling the mass of red hair as the woman calmed down slowly. "All we did was cuddle as we slept sweetie." Sighing in relief the redhead nestled back into her girlfriend. Grinning Tara glances at the clock, seeing it was only six a.m.; curling back up with the redhead Tara drifted back to sleep.

,A few doors down, rolling over the edge of the bed; Faith falls to the floor with a muted thud. Groaning still half asleep, she grabs for the edge of the bed pulling herself up off the floor; mumbling to herself. "Too fucking early to be up…" Face-planting back into her pillow to sleep more and hopefully get decent rest; suddenly her cell phone on the bed stand goes off.

Sitting up and rubbing her face, she grabs the phone opening it, "This better be fuckin good for six in the morning on a Saturday!" Grumbling as she wipes her eyes, hearing one of her clients in hysterics on the other side of the line, " "Caitlin, calm down…No they can't do that…they Quickly hanging up the brunette drops the phone back on the bed stand, flopping back into the bed to sleep some more.

The hotel room was dark and only had one working light bulb in the fixture; however Donald MaClay didn't care, pacing the room still holding his side from where the two women connected with their fist and foot. Running a hand through his short mussy hair as his mind races at a mile a minute, trying to think of idea's to get his daughter back under his control and back to his house. Getting a pen and a pad of paper he begins to write idea's down. Hearing a growling come from his stomach; Donald heads out to get something to eat, before he comes back to rest.

The clock turns to nine a.m. as the two women stir once more in the master bedroom; Willow stretches and nuzzles the blonde's chest, smiling as she sits up and looks around. Looking down she sees Tara still fast asleep, slowly she moves out of the bed gently pushing the comforter aside. Jumping slightly as she hears a knock at the door, walking over she opens it to see Sam with a tray holding breakfast.

"Hello Miss Rosenberg, I thought you and Tara could use some breakfast." Stepping to the side Willow lets him in smiling, "Thanks Sam, I am a bit hungry, wonder when Tare is gonna wake up…" Sam chuckled noticing that the blonde was right behind the redhead, "Well you are about to find out Miss." Strong arms wrapped around Willow's waist, as soft lips press against the nape of her neck, "Morning Will."

Turning slightly Willow smiles as she sees those sapphire pools she is coming to love deeply, leaning against the blonde she watches as Sam set's up breakfast on a balcony she did not see the night before.

Sam quickly finished up, walking back to the door, "If you need anything else just let me know ladies. Have a good morning." Disappearing out the door; the man chuckles to himself, wondering how long it will take for Willow to move into the house or for Tara to move in with Willow.

Walking to the balcony; both women took a seat and looked at the food in front of them, "Wow this all looks great, does Sam do this often?" the redhead asks as she picks up her orange juice, taking a sip before picking up a fork. "Most of the time I eat in the kitchen, but when I have guests yes he goes all out. However he has never brought it to my bedroom." The blonde picks up a piece of toast that was buttered and takes a bite.

"So a new thing?" Willow sipped her OJ looking over the back yard of her girlfriend's estate, "I mean haven't you had other women in your bed before?" Expecting the blonde to get defensive Willow braced herself for the worst after asking her question. The blonde looked at her a moment before eating a piece of fruit, "Actually not even Clarrise has never stayed the night, thankfully too."

Willow almost spit out her drink, knowing the blonde had been with the woman for over two years, "Wait not once did she stay the night? You two were together for two years or more…" Shaking her head she grins seeing the light in Tara's eyes, "You never let her get that close." The actress nodded popping a piece of watermelon into her mouth, "She never even got to see my bedroom, she didn't deserve or even earn it out of respect." Grinning both women continue eating talking about past experiences and what they see in the future together.

Just a few doors down the hallway Sam stood in front of Faith's door; hesitating to go in as he remembered what happened last time he tried to deliver breakfast to her room;

~Flashback~

Walking into the darkened room; Sam starting setting the food on the table with the coffee and orange juice, looking over to see Faith still passed out on the bed from the night. Turning back to his task he suddenly feels arms grabbing an arm and flipping him over; rolling out of the way of a foot just in time to see Faith in a defensive stance. "Faith, calm down it's me Sam!" He yells dodging a few punches, "Stop it girl, no intruder here."

She swings again but this time Sam catches the fists and forces the brunette onto her knees, "That's enough Faith, enough!" He looked into dark brown eyes, scared and wondering; he holds her fists in his hands till she calmed down. "Sam? OH MY GOD SAM! I'm sorry, I am not used to people bringing me…breakfast?" she looks over at the table.

Looking confused Faith stood up slowly, "Next time Sam make sure I know you are in here, my childhood not that great. But I appreciate breakfast even if it nearly killed you." Smiling the brunette walked over to the table and sat down, grinning at Sam as he excused himself.

~end flashback~

Sam decided to leave the card by the door; smiling he walks back downstairs to prepare the kitchen for the rest of the day, knowing that Tara's dad would not be joining them he had an even bigger smile on his face.

As the two women finish up breakfast they hear a soft ringing coming from inside; making their way back into the bedroom, moving to the bedside table the redhead picks up her cell phone. "Hello?" As the redhead began to speak to whoever was on the other line, Tara starting putting the bed to order only looking at Willow when the woman suddenly got all hyper after hanging up the phone. "Wow what got you so hyper?" Smirking Willow helped Tara finish the bed and then sat on the edge, "Well…I am going to be getting a delivery soon, with this delivery means I am now worth more than I was yesterday!"

The blonde shook her head looking confused, "Worth more?" Getting up and walking to her girlfriend; Willow pulled the actress close, "As in dollars, I sold another program, I am now one of the most wealthiest women on this planet!" Before the blond could answer she felt soft lips on hers, wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck kissing back eagerly, hands moving into the woman's red hair as the kiss got even deeper. Willow finally started to pull away for much needed air, "Mmmm now that's the way to celebrate good news."

Tara was grinning from ear to ear, nodding her agreement, "I wonder what holiday's will be like…" Both women began giggling, "Well Christmas is just around the corner sweetie." The redhead had a twinkle in her eye, "Plus I think I know where I wanna be when I am not working." Raising a curious brow Tara simply smiled as she tossed a towel at Willow's head, "Go shower babe, I'll take one after you. It might be a Saturday, but I want us clean."

Laughing Willow ran into the master bath, the door sliding shut behind her, leaning against the back of the door Willow couldn't help but smile to herself, "Ya know Rosenberg, you have never felt this way before…" Turning the water on and getting the correct temperature she switched it to the shower head and pulled the curtain. "She is the one, she has to be the one." Stripping her sweats and stepping into the hot shower the redhead sighs.

In the bedroom Tara was pacing in front of the bathroom door, wondering if she should go in or not. "Come on you can hop into bed with any actor for movies and yet you can't go into a damn bathroom?" She stopped her rant as she heard a very off note humming; smiling to herself Tara decides to quietly go in. Opening the door very slowly she heard the redhead singing in the shower, and off key. Quietly chuckling she shut the door with a feint click and stepped into the bathroom.

Willow was contently soaking herself as she grabbed the soap and started to lather her body up, hot water running down the contours of her body; unbeknownst to her that the blonde was in the room. She heard the curtain rustle but didn't pay it any mind until she felt two strong arms warp around her wet body and she stiffened. "Hey baby, hope you don't mind but ya know conserving water…" The voice was husky and the breath on her neck raised goose-bumps on her skin, "N-not a problem hun."

Turning slowly she was met with a half wet actress smiling at her, taking in the sight before her as water droplets slid between the blondes breasts; unknowingly licking her lips. Tara moved closer and took the soap from her hands and began to run the soap of her arms, "I couldn't resist, and damn sweetie you are amazing." The blonde stated in a whisper as she worked her soapy hands over the redhead's shoulders, then moving down over the woman's collarbone to her chest.

Willow just stood very still not sure what to do, never had she shared the shower, she was quickly snapped out of it when she felt the woman's hands just above her chest; looking down she began to blush. Tara gently picked up the woman's chin grinning, "Nothing to be ashamed off love, you are perfect." Without hesitation she runs her soapy hands over each breast making sure she doesn't get her girlfriend too excited, after all they were just taking a shower together.

"Oh man your hands are so soft honey…" Grinning as Willow purred her words, the blonde turned the redhead to face the wall as she began washing her back, 'Well you are the only one who gets my hands all over you." noticeably relaxing Willow rested her hands on the cool tile wanting to repay this amazing gesture, turning when she feels Tara is done with her legs, she snatches the soap. "Now it's my turn" Grinning she decided to start with Tara's back, slowly turning her around she gathered more soap in her hands beginning at the woman's shoulders.

Biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning, Tara tried to stay relaxed as she felt her girl's hands move over her body, 'Just a shower…just a shower…just a shower.' She kept chanting in her mind, before she knew it Willow was washing her own hair having finished washing the blonde's body. "Can you pass me the shampoo Will?" Without looking back the redhead handed the woman the shampoo then stepped out of the stream of water to let her rinse when she was ready. Being a walk in shower there was plenty of room so the redhead leaned against the far tiled wall as she watched the actress rinse her long hair.

Turning off the water, Tara smiled seeing the redhead was waiting for her, as they got out Tara handed the other woman a towel, "So what do you want to do today?" Thinking a moment Willow started smiling, "Well you will just have to wait and see now won't you?"

TBC


	14. 14

Making their way downstairs a few of the staff members could see the change in the actresses demeanor; smiling and completely at ease with the redhead woman they have learned was the blonde's new girlfriend. They found her mood contagious, everyone smiling just because the redhead was around, the whole weekend various other employees watched as the two women interacted with one another as well as with the staff. There was a young maid named Marie who had started to watch the women with a bit too much interest in both women.

"Stop staring Marie, it's rude!" The woman heard the harsh whisper coming from behind her, slowly turning she looked at Madison, the girl was taller than the younger woman and looked quite exotic for being a maid; they moved quickly into the kitchen.

Looking up from his stove full of pots, Sam listened as the two maids were speaking quickly and very excitedly, "Oh just shut it Madison, what's that redhead got that's so hot anyway?" snorting Marie started moving towards the fridge, "Besides, that redhead, Willow I guess her name is, way too pale for California, she needs a freakin tan!" Opening the fridge the woman suddenly jumped, hitting her head on a shelf as she grabbed a water, hearing a loud voice behind her.

Sam had heard enough from Marie, "MARIE! For one Willow has more respect in one finger then you do in your entire damn body, secondly Tara is your employer and Willow's however Willow knows how to keep both separate!. So shut up, deal and watch yourself, you are already at the bottom of the food chain for your stunt a few weeks ago!"

"Oh gees! All I did was sit in her precious Aston Martin, it's a car for pete's sake!" Biting her lower lip trying not to cuss, because she knew for sure she would be fired then. Huffing when she got no other response out of the chef and her boss technically she stormed out of the kitchen.

All this time Madison was leaning against the counter trying not to laugh, knowing that Marie wouldn't be there much longer was a relief to the whole staff. Shaking her head; Madison went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, "Ya know Sam, she is just a ticking time bomb, should just get rid of her." Smiling at the woman Sam nodded in agreement, "Maybe Fang, but I believe in second chances and so does the boss. We'll see what happens." He leant back over the stove to check on his dishes for dinner, missing the small smile on Madison's face after he called her by her nickname.

Leaving the kitchen, the tall girl passes by a mirror, stopping she looks in the mirror with a smile; she looked almost exactly like Fang from Final Fantasy 13, right down to the green eyes and the tanned skin as well as her hair actually matching the fantasy warriors hair. Only things missing were the Bahamut tattoo and L'Cie brand on her arms, turning to make her way upstairs she started laughing to herself as she ran right into Willow and Tara. "Oh so sorry, didn't mean to, I mean ugh sorry." She looked embarrassed as she looked seeing she was missing her bottle cap.

Smiling Willow bent over and picked up the small bottle cap from the floor, handing it back to the girl she paused as she finally looked at the maid, 'Am I dreaming or is that really…?' Willow's thought process couldn't finish as she looked between Tara and this woman, "Fang?" She asked totally feeling lost. Giggling both women looked at her, seeing if she could figure it out, after a few minutes Madison shook her head, "Some call me that, too bad I don't have the accent to go with the look huh?"

Suddenly the actress almost fell to the floor laughing at the inside joke she and the girl were sharing, leaving Willow even more confused than before, "Ok one of you please tell me why she looks exactly like Fang from the Final Fantasy 13 game." It was more of an order then a statement as Willow rested her hands on her hips waiting for one of them to start talking.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Tara pushes off the wall smiling, "Sorry baby, Madison here was the model they used for the character Fang in Final Fantasy 13 game, she is also my distant cousin." Blinking the redhead looked between the two women who were still trying to catch their breath. Turning to Madison Willow began smirking knowing the answer to her next question but asking anyway, "So let me guess, Fang is your nickname? And damn cousins, gees gene pool is ripe with hotness!"

Chuckling Madison nodded, "Yeah that is my nickname, kinda stuck since she was based off how I look." Grinning the girl gave Tara a hug, "I better get back to work, ya know want to keep my job and all not like some staff members around here. See ya later!" Madison quickly made her way upstairs to start cleaning.

The blonde looks at Will with an odd expression, somewhere between angry and confused, "gene pool is ripe with hotness huh?" Crossing her arms the actress glared at the redhead. Willow looked at her girlfriend gulping audibly, "It was a compliment…ya know having good genes is a good thing ya know, helps with the growing and the growing stronger of the family line and so on…" She trailed off as she saw Tara not move a muscle or change her expression, she was wondering why Tara took offense, it was a compliment after all.

Staring at the redhead for a few minutes in silence, trying not to laugh or give way that she was actually doing; watching as the redhead started to fidget. Finally the blonde's face turned into a smile, her chest started shaking with quiet laughter, and finally it clicked in the redhead's mind. "TARA MACLAY! You better run woman, cause' I am going to kick your ass!" The smaller woman's eyes narrowed at the blonde, "Not funny, I thought I really was in trouble there…"

The actress quickly stopped her laughter, looking at all the exits and the stairs to see how she could maneuver around the redhead quickly. Instantly as Willow went left, the blonde dodged right and ran to the back porch area, blinking as the sun temporarily blinded her. Stopping to adjust she feels a weight on her back and suddenly both women land in the pool screaming.

Hearing the screaming Sam and Madison run out onto the porch and begin laughing as they see two soaking wet women swimming to the edge of the pool. "What happened where you two ended up in the pool?" Madison asked as she side stepped a dripping Willow, the redhead turned glaring at the blonde, "Ask your cousin, I am going to go inside and dry off." They watched as the redhead stomped off into the house.

Shaking her head, Tara walks up with a frown on her face, ":I was teasing her and I took it too far. I need to go apologize and hope Will wants to still go out tonight. Um Sam some apple pie might be an order." The blonde glares at her cousin as the girl couldn't stop giggling, "Keep giggling and I will make you get the authentic Fang outfit and walk around like that for a month!" Quickly the girl stops giggling and nods. "Ok I better go apologize, see ya in a bit."

The two watch Tara moving into the house following her girlfriend, "I have never seen that look in Willow's eyes before, I think she is really pissed. Wonder exactly what Tara did to piss her off…" Sam was wondering out loud, looking over he sees Madison shaking her head. "What Fang?" She threw up her hands, "Oh no not going there, this is between them, and you keep using that name and I might just change my name to hers." Grinning she went back inside to finish up her work.

Sighing Sam moves back towards the kitchen to make a fresh apple pie, "Don't let this one go Tara, she's worth fighting for." mumbling under his breath as he gets all the ingredients together for apple pie when Marie walks in, "I heard those two took a dunk in the pool!" Giggling she threw some trash in the trash can, "Serves em right for running around it." Suddenly she heard a slam on the marble counter, "That's it you disrespectful twit! Marie, get your things and get out, and don't take anything but your things we will know if you took anything that isn't yours. You are fired!"

Swirling around her eyes large; "You can't fire me! I need this job!" her eyes showed anger but her voice sounded timid. Sam stood his full height, noticing Madison come to the kitchen doorway in case she was needed, arms crossed over her chest with a cold look in her eyes. "Marie get your things and you will be escorted out by Fang, now get moving." Marie grumbles as she turns to see the taller girl in the doorway, suddenly Madison looked formidable, Maries was noticing muscle she never saw before, "gees now I get it. YOU are fucking Fang aren't you?"

Madison begins to smirk, "Yeah I am, I think I will change my name at least my first name anyway, now you heard Sam, get your shit and I'll escort you out." Walking out of the kitchen Madison follows Marie to make sure she doesn't steal anything.

Upstairs Willow was in the master bath drying her hair as she heard the doors to the bedroom open and close, ignoring the call from the blonde Willow turns the blow dryer on high. She was hurt, wanting some space away from the blonde, hearing the bathroom door open she sighs knowing she won't get her space. Turning she sees the blonde standing there with tears running down her cheeks.

Instantly the blow dryer clattered onto the counter top as Willow ran to Tara, wrapping her arms around the woman; "Baby why are you crying?" The blonde could hear the worry in her voice, she was hoping she could make it better; grabbing a few tissues from the counter as she keeps her arms around Tara.

"Y-you…and then…the thing…I hurt you when I just meant a joke…I'm sorry…" trying to pull away to move into the bedroom Tara felt the redhead's arms tighten around her waist. "Please Willow…I know I hurt you and I feel awful I shouldn't be here right now."

"No baby, look I am sorry how I reacted, it just…I dunno I'm sorry." Willow held onto the blonde for dear life, "It was funny falling into the pool though, didn't expect that to happen." Hearing a giggle, Willow smiles that she made Tara giggle; knowing that even fights or misunderstandings can't stand in their way.

TBC


	15. 15

The rest of the day went by slowly; Willow had gone home to get ready for their date later that evening, Tara herself was getting ready a snack in the kitchen when she heard screaming in the front hallway. Rushing to the doorway, she found Madison carrying Marie over her shoulder to the front door; the smaller woman was kicking and screaming literally.

"Let go of me you bitch!" the now ex-maid screamed loudly into the woman's right ear, however it did no good Madison didn't even wince at the very loud tone, wiggling Marie tried to squirm her way out of the woman's strong arms. "Don't worry sunshine, I'll let you down at the door." Looking toward the kitchen smiling as she sees Tara watching with a bemused look on her face, winking at the actress as she did what Marie asked; dropping the woman hard onto the concrete porch.

With a dull thud the woman's ass made contact with the hard surface, wincing she gathered her things; "Ya know Fang it's sad, I actually liked you, but you are helping me get kicked out!" As the woman stood up straightening her shirt, Madison's eyes showed sadness, "This is a job Marie, outside of this job I still like you and I wanted to know if you would go out with me tonight. I'll pick you up around eight so be ready." Stating it as a fact the tall woman stepped back into the house shutting the door on Marie; who stood there with a dumb founded look on her face.

"How long do you think she will stay out there, before she realizes she needs to walk to the gate?" asked the blonde as Madison straightened her shirt and jeans, walking over to the kitchen door the woman simply smiled, "I dunno but wait till I see her face at eight tonight!" Laughing the two women sat at the island in the kitchen, Tara offering her cousin some of her sandwich. Shaking her head no politely the raven haired woman watched her cousin, "Tara, I'm going to change my first name." The actress raises her head, "Change your first name to what?" taking a bite out of her peanut-butter sandwich as she waited.

"To Fang, it suites me, everyone has pretty much told me that, and no one can stop me really. Only thing is I need a loan to do it, would it be possible…" Before she could finish her sentence Tara was laughing, "Yeah that does suit you and yes I will give you the money, no loans. You're family, just tell me how much and it's no big deal. Oh did you figure out what college you want to go to yet?" Relieved Madison smiling took out an envelope, "Got this today, acceptance into UCLA, I just have to pay the tuition. Tara you sure you want to do this? That is a hell of a lot of money."

Shaking her head the blonde placed her now empty plate in the dishwasher, "I do, you deserve this, you'll be the second in our family to go to college. I will pay for everything, and you will stop working for me, I can set up an account for an allowance so you can get a nice place and everything." The tall woman's jaw dropped, she didn't know what to say; standing up she pulled her cousin into a big bear hug only able to say two words. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure Mad…Fang, besides you have had it rough. Our family is known for seedy pasts. We need to stick together." Pulling apart, Fang hopped up onto the counter by the stove sniffing what was in a pot, "SO what are you and Willow doing tonight seems you said something in passing about a date?" Giggling she held up a hand, "I know eavesdropping is not cool, but you two are not very quiet either."

"Yeah, we are going to a club tonight, I wanna see my lil redhead shake her ass, I think she has some moves, plus I wanna show her mine." Getting a goofy smirk on her face; the blonde subconsciously licked her lips, "Alrighty then, this is my queue to get off my shift and go out for a bit, be back after my date tonight!" Hopping off the counter, the women embraced again and then Fang trotted out of the side kitchen door, a few minutes later a Harley could be heard starting up then driving off. "One of these days she will have to get a damn car, oh well."

Tara slowly made her way upstairs to her room, flopping on the bed she closed her eyes just wanting to rest for a minute, soon she was sleeping with a feint snoring sound coming from her nose and throat, and hopefully she would wake up in time for their date.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Rubbing her temples; the redhead was listening to her answering machine, she had put an add in the paper for housekeeping and a chef position as well as ground work. She never expected so many calls within one day of the add posting and it was going to run for a whole week. Writing down names and numbers as the messages went on, making sure to note about getting background checks.

"Gees over two hundred calls, hell I will need to take a few days off from work or work from home just to do interviews." Sighing she writes the last name and phone number down, wondering if her mailbox tomorrow would be crammed with resume's; sliding the note pad away from herself she lent back looking at the ceiling. "Maybe Tara can help me with this, she seems to be a good judge of character, well minus psycho bitch."

Chuckling she sat up clearing her mind trying to mentally relax, she still had to figure out what she was going to wear tonight; looking at the time she frowned. "Only four hours till our date, time for a relaxing long bath!" Jumping out of her seat; she made her way upstairs to start drawing the bath. Waiting for the tub to fill Willow grabbed her outfit for the evening; setting it aside she turns off the water and slowly slides into the hot water. "Mmmm nice and hot." Resting her hands over her chest feeling a flutter as she thought of Tara, "Wow I haven't felt this way since Rhonda…"

Relaxing the redhead's mind went back five years remembering her fiancée, beautiful raven haired woman that had captured Willow's heart minutes after meeting. Sighing as a single tear rolled down her cheek, Willow wipes the tear away "I hope you approve of Tara, she makes me feel so loved and honestly like my soul mate Rhonda..." Trailing off knowing she would have approved; Willow begins to wash her hair pushing sad thoughts aside.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Hours passing by as both women pass the time thinking of one another, smiling Fang walks into the living room seeing her cousin on the couch just relaxing in the quiet; watching for a moment she realizes something. "Tara, she's the one isn't she?" Taking a seat next to the blonde, settling back against the cushions as the blonde's eyes brightened.

"I have never felt this way, I have no fear of being hurt or being alone like I did with Clarrise. I am totally calm and not going nuts!" Laughing the raven-haired woman started leaning forward like she was going to whisper, "Good because your exes are fucking nuts!" Before Tara could speak again they heard the front door open and close softly, watching the doorway both women let out a soft gasp as Willow stepped into view. Quickly sitting up, Tara's eyes roamed over the redhead's body, snug black jeans fitting the smaller woman's hips perfectly as a simple brown/copper fitted tank top left not much to the imagination. "Wow…"

Looking between the two women, Fang rises saying a quiet hello to Willow then exits the room knowing she needed to be elsewhere. The two women just looked at each other, the redhead herself quite taken with Tara's outfit for the evening, the blonde wore dark faded jeans with a dark blue fall off the shoulder blouse, "Wow is right baby." Grinning the redhead moves into the room, sitting down beside her girlfriend. "I figured since we were going dancing I would show a bit more skin."

A hand slowly moved to Willow's stomach and fingertips began tracing the sliver of skin that was peeking out between the tank top and jeans, "Will you look amazing, I can't…just wow." Looking up into emerald eyes and seeing the redhead blush at the compliment. "Well Tare, you are drop dead gorgeous. I am so lucky." Entwining their fingers, they both smiled knowing that they had found their soul mate in each other, but wanting to take it slow and really work at their relationship.

TBC


	16. Chapter 15 Part 2

A sleek black limo pulled up to the curb of 'Raving Nights Club', one of the bouncer's walks up to the door opening it, "Welcome to Raving Night's." Slowly Tara pulls herself out of her seat smiling as she turns, holding her hand out to her date. The people in line watched as they recognized the actress from her show, wondering who was with her or who wasn't with her; a pale hand took the blonde's as she hoisted herself out of the vehicle. "Thanks baby, I have heard of this place when I was in New York, never thought I would actually go to it though." Grinning Willow wraps her arm around her girlfriend, the bouncer behind showing the driver of the limo where to go till they were ready for pick up. "I used to come here all the time and I wanted to bring you here. This is where I used to come almost every night to unwind after work." Another bouncer at the door unhooked the ropes to allow the two women to enter, "Good to see you again Ms. MaClay, and who is your date tonight?"

Looking up the redhead audibly gulped seeing the bouncer easily a foot taller than her, she felt Tara squeeze her waist, "This is Willow Rosenberg my girlfriend. Sweetie this is Noel, he helps me out when someone here tries something or is annoying me." Sticking out his hand smiling, the redhead took it tentatively with a small smile shaking gently. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Rosenberg. If you ladies need anything let me know." Opening the large Iron doors, both women blink as they adjust to the flashing lights and the loud music that hit them like a cement wall.

"Wow, loud, bright and very energetic!" Willow yelled over all the noise, nodding Tara took the woman's hand, slowly starting to make their way to the bar on the far side of the dance floor. As they walked Willow noticed at least three more floors above them that looked down onto the main dance floor, three bars on the main level alone, with the largest dance floor she has ever seen packed with bodies moving to the beat. Finally reaching the bar, the redhead watched as Tara snagged two bar stools grinning victoriously as she offers one to Willow, "What do you want to drink babe?" Willow strained to hear, figuring her girl wanted to order a drink she lent into the blonde whispering in her ear, "A beer preferably local." Turning the blonde ordered their drinks handing over a credit card and ID for a tab, sitting down they waited for their drinks as they watch others dancing, snickering Willow elbows Tara gently pointing, "Really? You would think someone that spastic might poke their own eye out." Looking in the direction her girlfriend was pointing Tara burst out laughing, "You found Kurt the resident raver and all out spaz, wow I didn't know he still came here."

The man was flailing his arms every which way his joints would allow as he spun some raver sticks in his hand, also wearing a few rings around his neck that were glowing green, red and blue. Everyone else was trying to stay out of his way as he moved; surprisingly he had good rhythm once you were able to see his movements. "I don't dance like that, but I have a feeling the way I dance you will take full advantage." Turning back around the bartender brought their beers, picking them up; they sipped their drinks, "Well baby you will definitely have to show me your moves." Grinning Tara sipped her beer again as Willow started to blush. Raising a brow, Tara noticed Willow had downed her beer, grabbing the redhead's hand she started for the dance floor.

Knowing exactly what the blonde was up too Willow tried to pry her hand out of her girlfriends, but her hand was stuck in a vice grip; before she knew it they were right in the middle of a dance floor as a bass pounding song came on. Looking around seeing everyone else minding their own business, then feeling hands rest on her hips behind her, pulling her closer. Shivering as words were breathlessly whispered into her ear, "Now I know your hot, now let's see how you move baby." The redhead listened to the music, feeling the beat through the floor as she began to sway her hips, the hands resting their following her every move. They both got lost in the music, Tara pressing into Willow's back, as the red head pushed into the blonde's front, moving as one to the music. Neither noticed that others were stopping to watch the couple, hands starting to move up and down Willow's sides, her own hands moving over Tara's thighs as she dips down then back up.

As the song ends the crowd erupts in applause as the two women look around and start to blush, leaning into Tara the redhead grins, "Seems they liked the show, how about you?" Feeling herself being turned around, Willow followed the blonde's guidance, eyes widening as she feels the blonde's lips on hers. The crowd cheered louder as Tara deepened the kiss, snaking a hand into those fiery red locks holding their lips together; after a minute pulling away taking a much needed breath of air. "That answer your question?" Nodding not able to say much Willow leaned back pressing a softer kiss to the actress' lips before pulling the woman off the dance floor for another much needed drink; smiling as she hears her girlfriend's laughter behind her.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Across town in a small dim lit café, Fang was sitting with a bewildered Marie. "Is it really that hard to think I like you?" picking up her water as she looked at the brunette. Marie was still trying to figure Fang out, first the girl wants nothing to do with her, helps escort her away from her job then asks her out. "But why me, I mean you said it yourself on the job I am nothing but a bitch?" As she finished her sentence the waiter came back with their entrees almost dropping them as he heard the woman, "So sorry, the veal for you Miss and the vegetarian for you." Placing the vegetarian in front of Marie and walking away briskly. Chuckling Fang began to eat, "Because out of work you are actually pretty cool and not so bitchy either." Taking a bite as she watched Marie's face light up at the compliment, "You really think so?"

Nodding Fang took another bite as Marie began eating, "By the way how can you eat veal, meat is just ew?" Fang clamped her mouth shut trying not to laugh as she chewed her food, after swallowing she took another sip of her water, "Well I am a big meat eater, I love it. I won't force you to eat it but maybe one day give it a chance?" Cutting off another piece of meat and sticking it in her mouth with a smile, Marie stuck out her tongue and then took a big bite of her vegetarian rice. "We'll see if we even get that far into this relationship." It was Fang's turn to have wide eyes, the implications in that sentence alone gave her a whole ton of hope, quickly looking down at her plate trying to compose her face since Marie didn't see the shock written over every inch of skin. "So you want to try then?" her voice was quiet but strong as she asked.

Reaching over the table Marie rests her hand over Fang's, "To be honest I have liked you for a long time Fang, just because we worked together I didn't make anything of it. I don't date my co-workers, but now things have changed. Still sore at you for plopping me on my ass, but yeah I want to give this…us a shot." Fang upturns her hand, running her fingers on the palm of Marie's, "I would definitely like that, I just ask one thing. Respect my cousin, she deserves to be happy and doesn't need remarks ya know?" Nodding the brunette sets down her fork, "Yeah sorry about that, jealous gets the best of me a lot, I'll behave." Smiling they both resumes eating, talking of what they were going to do after dinner.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

It was a quarter past midnight as two women ordered their fourth round of beer leaning on the bar, relaxing as they enjoyed each other, the music and the various small conversations with fans or people Tara knew from before. Willow couldn't stop grinning every time Tara introduced her as her girlfriend, then suddenly a person the redhead never thought she would see again heading their way. "Oh my goddess, Allie?" The woman approaches them and Tara looks slightly confused till she saw her girlfriends face, moving to stand next to her girl she watches the two as they meet.

The woman actually begins to sign frantically and excitedly, "Willow! What are you doing here, and OH MY GOD is this Tara MaClay!" Chuckling the redhead signed back just as fast as she spoke, "Yes this is Tara MaClay my girlfriend, I am here cause I work here now. I can't believe you are here!" The actress smiled as she watched her girl use her hands at one of the things she does best, 'wonder what else she does best with them?' giggling at her thoughts. "Tara this is Allison Burk, she and I went to college together for a while. She helped me a ton with my signing." All the while signing everything she said even though Allie could hear she just couldn't speak. Smiling Tara held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Allie, always good to see friends around." The smaller woman took Tara's hand excitedly shaking it, then began signing again. "I better get back, I'm actually on a date with a woman named Faith. Very cool person don't want to ignore her, great seeing you Willow and great meeting you Tara." Waving bye she disappears into the crowd.

"Di..did she say Faith?" Tara ordered another round of beers and squinted as she watched Allie reconnect with her date; grabbing the bottle set down in front of her she took a drink, "Baby its Faith as in my manager and your lifelong friend. I so did not know Faith swung that way." Willow nodded in agreement as she grabbed the other beer and took a long drink, "Well at least they are having fun." Seeing both women laughing as they began dancing again; Faith easily keeping up with Allie's signing, "Did you know Faith could sign Will?" Watching the brunette on the dance floor sign as they danced was impressive, so Willow thought, "I knew she knew the basics, she must have kept it up to be able to follow along so well with Allie going so fast. They are really having a good time." Turning back to the bar Willow waves for another drink before pulling Tara closer and just people watching, the blonde was leaning against the redhead till' suddenly the redhead was pulled onto the dance floor. Looking up the blonde let a low territorial growl come from her throat seeing a man dragging her Willow onto the floor.

Moving toward the dance floor, Tara was stopped by Noel, "Let me Tara…" The bouncer moved swiftly through the crowd seeing the redhead pushing the guy away, but the guy wasn't taking no for an answer. Grabbing the guy on the shoulder Noel pulls the guy away from Willow, "Miss Rosenberg mind if I cut in with this gentleman?"

Catching her breath as she nodded, "Be my guest, he's unwelcome around me anyway." Noticing Noel snarling and taking the guy away, just as fast as they had left a blonde swept the redhead into her arms kissing the woman's neck. "You ok Will, he didn't hurt you did he?" She began checking all over Willow making sure, "No he didn't hurt me sweetie just annoyed me." Giggling as the blonde touched a ticklish spot. "Ohh someone has a ticklish spot right here…" Tickles again Tara smirks as Willow tries to squirm away, "Hey stop that babe not here at least." Willow couldn't help but laugh as Tara stopped. "Ok, how about we head home it's…" Looks at her watch, "Damn almost two am, thankfully it's a Sunday today."

They make their way to the bar, as Tara finishes up the tab and pays Willow smiles knowing she would want to come back here again soon, great place to unwind even if there were a few idiots there. "Ok sweetie check is all taken care of, ready to go?" The blonde asked entwining their fingers together, both checked that they had everything and made their way outside to wait for their limo; few minutes later sitting in the back as they headed home. "Tara, tonight was a blast, I loved it!" Cuddling close as they waited to get back to the house, Willow nuzzled the crook of Tara's neck eliciting a quiet moan from the blonde, 'oooo she likes that…' nuzzling again getting the same reaction, she leans up and kiss the nape of the woman's neck then nestled back into her side.

"Willow, where is your ring?" The actress had noticed earlier but didn't know if she should say something, watching as the redhead sat up looking at her own hand, "I took it off, was about time I moved on from the past." Her voice was quiet, fiddling with the finger the ring usually sits on waiting for Tara to ask what she was moving on from, "I know this might be too soon, but what are you moving on from sweetie?" The blonde's voice dripped with concern as the redhead looked up with tears in her eyes, taking a deep breath deciding she needs to tell Tara now. "When I was younger I met a woman named Rhonda, we hit it off started dating, a few years later we became engaged, happy as could be until she was driving back to her place…"

She stopped talking, trying to reign in her emotions and began speaking again, "A drunk driver from the other lane hit her just a few minutes from her apartment, they told me she died on impact. He only had a few scratches, was charged with involuntary manslaughter and is now in prison. It took me a while to come to terms with it, start teaching. I'll always miss her, but now…" Trailing off as she got quiet. "And now Will?" Tara was almost in tears hearing what had happened, but wanted to know 'the but' now part; taking those pale hands in hers she kisses each knuckle waiting for Willow to continue.

"I…I found that I had to live my life to show that I could be strong, to live without anyone. Only I needed someone, I pushed away all possible girls I could date, Xander even tried to set me up. When I got the call from Faith about this job, I decided I needed a new life, something different." She finally looked up as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I knew Rhonda would want me to be happy, but wearing that ring was a constant reminder, I will always remember her but I have a new love, a new life and I want to look at the future not at the past. I want us to be that future, I know we haven't known each other but just over a week but Tara I don't want to see anyone else, I don't even want to think about anyone else, I just want to be here for you, to help when I can and to just love you…" Listening Tara bit her bottom lip trying not to cry because she was afraid Willow would think they were not happy tears when they were.

Lifting a hand as she gently wipes the tears off of the redhead's cheek, she smiled as a few tears fell, "Willow, I don't want to be with anyone else, with you I feel so relaxed, I feel whole. If you want to keep the ring, or whatever you want to do I don't mind. We are in the here and now, I am not letting go of you and I hope you don't let go of me." Pulling the redhead to her, hugging her fiercely as if the world was ending; the heavens above are giving them both a second a chance and she wasn't going to waste it. They felt the car come to a stop, a few minutes later the passenger door was opened by the driver, "We have arrived back Ms. MaClay." Nodding Tara pulled herself out of the car, helping Willow out as she gave the driver a tip. He quickly thanked them and headed out so he could get home and sleep, they watched as the lights of the limo turned down the driveway and out of sight; both sighing as they moved to the front door.

Pulling her keys out of her pocket, Tara opened the door as she looked back at Willow. "Would you like to come in sweetie, you don't have to walk back to your house if you don't want too?" Smiling the smaller woman moves into the foyer, "I don't want to be alone, or away from you unless I have to be." Turning around she pulled Tara into the house and quickly closed the door, fingers hooking the belt loops of the actress'; jeans pressing against the taller woman as their lips collided in a hard, bruising, needy kiss. Breaking apart only because the lack of oxygen was too much, "Damn Willow you can kiss!" Smiling Tara wrapped her arms around the woman's neck pressing her lips to the sweet salty skin, "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life Will?" Pulling back she looked into those Emerald pools, seeing nothing but love, devotion and want.

Chuckling the redhead simply smiled and caressed her girl's cheek, "I ask the same thing, but I'm done asking, all I want to do is live life and I want to live life with you." Leaning in they kissed again, breaking apart a few minutes later with a soft pop' entwining hands and heading upstairs to rest after a wonderful evening out. Both mind's racing at what was in store and also wondering how the world this was going to works since Tara was also Willow's boss.

TBC


	17. Chapter 16

"Wow we talked all night!" Faith exclaimed as she signed, smiling across the table to Allie, getting a big smile in return she stood looking around. "Want something to eat or drink?" Moving around the table picking up the empty glasses, Allie began signing, "I would love some breakfast, I am staving!" Giggling Faith nodded heading into the kitchen, Allie close behind her; turning she set the glasses on the counter to grab a pan. "Eggs ok?" this time not signing as she got things ready, making sure to pay attention to the woman's hands as she moved around. "Yes please, can they be scrambled?" The brunette signed as she sat down on a stool, getting a good look at Faith's quaint little kitchen, a moderate size kitchen that had everything within arm's reach if needed; red's and black's was the theme.

Cracking a few eggs into the skillet, Faith opened the trash can tossing the shells away, "Not a problem hun, any spices or anything?" looking over her shoulder she sees Allie nodding no. "Good, I like it simple too." Making scrambled eggs within minutes, serving up a nice helping on a plate she set it in front of Allie with a fork. "Enjoy sweetie, Gonna make mine then I will join you." winking at the woman she turned and started to make her vegetable omelet; few minutes later joining her guest and began eating. They ate in silence, enjoying each other's silent company both women's minds racing with thoughts of the other woman, Faith being scared to death; the only date with a woman she had ever had until now was with Willow, 'would I be good girlfriend material' shaking her head she kept eating.

Sitting on the other side of the island, Allie was devouring her eggs sneaking small glances at the agent who had captivated her at the super market when they literally ran into each other for the twelfth time.

~flashback~

"Oh I am so sorry! I did it again!" Faith exclaimed helping the brunette put things back in the hand basket, "I swear when I come here I turn into a klutz, I am so sorry." The woman simply nodded smiling, like all the other times not saying a word. The agent decided to introduce herself, "I'm Faith, I figure if I keep bumping into you, you should at least know who I am." Chuckling nervously Faith held out her hand, the woman took it for a second then let go. Looking around the woman set down the basket and signed "My name is Allison, but most call me Allie." Faith's smile got wider, she was glad Willow taught her how to sign and that she went to private classes to keep it up, then signing back as she spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you officially Allie, sorry I seem to keep bumping into you every time I am here." She was interrupted by moving hands.

"No no it's ok, we all get distracted. Sometimes I wonder if it's me running into you…" Her hands slowed a smile adorning her face that she couldn't get rid of. "Faith since we keep bumping into each other, would you like too…" Allie stopped signing for a moment, seeming to take a deep breath she continued, "Would you like to go out sometime?" A few minutes passed and the brunette was getting worried Faith wouldn't want too, but then finally Faith began signing again, "I would love too, how about this Saturday, there is an awesome club we could go too if you like?"

Blinking Allie comes out of her memory smiling at Faith who had finished her breakfast; setting down her fork she looked at Faith, "What are your plans for today?" picking up her fork again she starts to finish her breakfast. "Oh well not much, sleep mostly since got none last night. Not that it is a problem, it isn't really. I loved talking to you all night, other than relaxing I have nothing going on, you?" Finishing her meal, Allie pushed the plate away wiping her mouth, "Same for me, maybe we could have dinner tonight? I really enjoy talking and being around you."

Standing the taller woman took their plates, putting them in the dishwasher before turning to Allie. "I would love to have dinner with you, say around seven p.m.?" Moving closer to the brunette Faith's smile grew bigger as the woman nodded; taking her hand they walked to the front door, "I guess I will come by and get you around seven, I really had an amazing night Allie. Call me when you get home, just so uhhh I know you got here safe?" In response Allie leant up and kissed Faith on the cheek, slowly pulling away, "I will text you, can't really call ya know?" Laughing at her own joke Faith joined in, "Oh right yeah…" Hugging each other, Allie stepped outside winking at Faith as she turned walking down the sidewalk to her bike parked on the curb. Faith was rooted to the spot in front of the door as she watched Allie put on her leather chaps and jacket, then her fire flamed helmet; when the bike was out of site she finally shut the door, "Time for a nap." Moving to her room; Faith yawns as she just flops onto the bed.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

It was late morning with sunbeams streaming through the cracks of the window blinds of the small one bedroom apartment, instinctively a tanned body moves away from the light grunting as eyes squinted tight shut, then suddenly stop moving when it feels a warm body snuggled up right behind it. Opening her left eye very slowly Fang looks behind her, eyes quickly widening as she sees a very naked Marie spooning her from behind, 'Oh shit! When did we…?' instantly the woman looked under the blankets, sighing relief that at least she was still clothed; she was beginning to relax as she felt the brunettes arms tighten around her waist and nuzzling into the nape of her neck. Fang couldn't help but smile, remembering the date the night before.

It was an evening of dinner, a walk in a nearby park and dancing at a local Latina club that featured the Tango, giggling she remembered Marie's face as Fang twirled her around the dance floor. Both women having a blast in each other's company; even after Fang got into a small scuffle with a few guys that wanted to dance with Marie, the smaller woman had even offered to dance with them to get the guys to shut up but Fang would have nothing of that. Getting lost in thought the raven-haired woman began to sit up only to find strong arms squeezing the breath from around her waist; twisting Fang placed a soft kiss on Marie's lips hoping to stir the brunette.

Giggling Fang watched as Marie was twitching her nose, fighting the urge to wake up as her mouth began to open yawning. 'Gees she is really cute!' Fang's mind took a metal picture before she lent back over kissing the brunette more fervently, tracing the other woman's lips with the tip of her tongue; finally the woman starting to wake up. Mumbling something about needing more sleep, Marie reached over for Fang when her arms found nothing her eyes began to open, looking at the empty spot where the raven haired woman had been. Fang chuckled as she had actually slipped out of the woman's arms when the brunette still asleep, "Hey there sunshine, ready to get up?"

Shaking her head Marie sat up rubbing her eyes, "Why did you get up, I got cold?" instantly Fang was sitting next to her, wrapping her stronger arms around the smaller woman, "Miss me sunshine?" the brunette nodded leaning into the taller woman. "Why do you call me that?" looking up at dark green eyes with curiosity, noticing Fang's smile never faltered through this too early chat. "What do ya mean, callin ya sunshine?" she asked pulling the brunette closer. "Yeah why do you call me sunshine?" Hearing Fang laugh made Marie even more curious as she waited for an answer, the sound of laughter music to her ears as she began to smile. "I call you sunshine because outside of work, you brighten my day." Smiling Marie shifted to lean up and kiss Fang softly on the lips, "So what's for brunch?" Then both women laughed as their stomach's growled in response.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

The mansion was quiet as the sun rose high in the afternoon, birds outside the chirping happily as the two women slept soundly in the bedroom; inside both women were oblivious to the world around them as arms and legs were tangled together. Willow's body began to move suddenly, quickly they both rolled off the bed and landed on the floor, "Owwwwww!" the blond groaned rubbing her head which had connected with the floor, the redhead tried to touch her back, landing flat on it, "Oh damn that hurt…" Opening her eyes, Willow hisses as pain shot through her back, looking at Tara as she checked the blonde's body for any injury minus the bump on her head, "You ok Tare, you're not hurt bad are you?"

Moving slowly, feeling slightly dizzy Tara nodded, "I'm fine baby, how are you, you ok?" She watched as the redhead tried to sit up, instead she fell back on her back groaning. "I think I need to lay here for a few minutes, my back hurts." Scooting closer, Tara caressed the redhead's cheek, "Are you sure we don't need to go to the hospital, you might have pinched something" Willow nodded in response, "No doctors, just give my back a minute to relax and I will be ok. How did we end up on the floor anyway?" Giggling Tara shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea, one of us must have moved, cause' we both went over the edge." Rubbing the small bump on her forehead which was now very sensitive, she hissed feeling around the bump.

"That looks like a nasty bump hun, sure you don't need anything?" Willow slowly began to sit up feeling the muscles in her back loosen up, moving from side to side then arching her back stretching the muscles not realizing what it was doing to the actress. Tara's eyes were glued to the redhead's body as she stretched, not hearing the question addressed to her as she watched that lithe body arch back. "Hello…Tare?" Waving a hand in front of the blonde's face Willow jumped when Tara snapped out of it, "Huh what, oh sorry got a lil distracted there Will." Blushing Tara looked everywhere but at Willow. Feeling confused, Willow wasn't sure what was going on, "You ok babe?"

Tara couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes I am fine, the knot on my head is just a bit sensitive. I'm fine really." Her mind was still thinking of the redhead's back arched back gave the blonde very naughty ideas. "Maybe we should get up and get cleaned up, I'll make breakfast Sam has Sundays off." Smiling Tara stood up, gently helping Willow to her feet; making sure the redhead was ok as they moved into the bathroom to freshen up.

TBC


	18. Chapter 17

Leaving a large warehouse on the waterfront Donald MaClay was rubbing his hands together as he smirked, having found out what studio and lot his daughter would be working at he hoped to maybe somehow get access to it.

Climbing into his truck; he turns the key in the ignition smiling as the engine roars to life, patting his inside pocket of his jacket as he throws the truck in gear and speeding off into traffic.

The truck cabin seemed to be too quiet for the brooding man behind the wheel, flicking on the radio he found a religious station; turning it up he begins to think to himself out-loud.

"Big hot movie star, who the hell cares? She and her mother never should have left, stupid women thinking they can run off and make a life without a man to keep them in line." his grip on the steering wheel tightened, "One way or the other Tara, you are coming home with me, be it willingly or if I have to rip that lil red headed slut from you to do it, so be it."

He still had to figure out how to keep Tara's best friend occupied, Faith had done a number on him too when he tried to grab Tara; rubbing his chin he glared out at the traffic.

"Just get rid of the two and then Tara won't have a choice, besides doing laundry and cookin is women's work, and Donny sucks at it!"

Turning onto a side street near Tara's studio, Donald quickly cuts the engine noticing a hotel a few blocks down, "I guess I can stay there and watch her comings and goings for a while. Don't need to rush it, plan it out, then at the right moment snatch and go!"

Laughing to himself he makes his way to the hotel to check in for a long stay.

"Ouch!" turning quickly Willow jogged into the bathroom to see Tara prodding at the bump on her head, moving closer she chuckles.

"Sweetie stop poking it, it's gonna hurt. And again sorry about that, I take it the cover up isn't really workin huh?"

Noticing all the different foundations sitting on the bathroom counter, shaking her head Tara turned leaning against the sink edge.

"It's okay Will, was an accident though I can imagine what the papers will say when they see it. 'Tara MaClay abused by new girlfriend!' or something like...'Does Tara MaClay like it rough?'"

Beginning to laugh at her own jokes for titles she finally stopped poking the bump on her forehead, "We start work tomorrow full on, you ready for it?" Turning back to the sink the actress begins to put away the makeup, noticing her girlfriend move closer to help.

"Yeah, I'm ready shouldn't be too bad, Clarrise has been warned again and I can keep it professional as long as she does."

"Well I hope I can keep it professional, she has gotten on my last nerve, but Faith will be there too for the first day just in case. I think seeing her might scare the shit out of Clarisse, and I don't mean figuratively."

Setting everything aside the blonde heard a faint rumbling sound, shrugging it off as they began brushing their teeth she heard it again and looked at Willow.

"Is that your stomach again?"

Sheepishly the redhead nodded as her cheeks became almost the color of her hair.

"Shorry butsh fast motablishm." The red head was trying to talk while actually brushing her teeth.

"You had eight funny shaped pancakes a few hours ago, I cannot believe you are hungry already!" Tara rinsed her brush then her mouth with water.

Spitting Willow giggles, "Hey what can I say, our lil workout this morning made me hungry after we ate." SHe began washing her mouth out with water as the actress' eyes went wide.

"Will that was, well that was hot and delicious but damn you!" The blonde's cheeks were a few shades redder then before as she remembered their impromptu make-out session with heavy groping in the kitchen right before a few maids showed up for work.

Wiping her mouth with a towel, Willow pulled her girl closer, "Oh come on it's not like they have never seen us kiss before." Planting a soft chaste kiss on the blonde's plump lips smiling.

Leaning into the redhead, Tara smiled shaking her head, "Yeah but the groping, they didn't need to see the groping!" Both women bust out laughing not able to contain it anymore.

"Was hot, besides you feel real good in my hands baby." The redhead switched her voice to a low sultry tone, "and I can't wait to get more of you."

Tara felt a warmth grow instantly in her abdomen and between her legs hearing her girlfriends voice and words, "Oh I'm sure you'll get more soon sexy." Squeaking out the words as she felt a pinch on her butt. "Hey!"

As the blonde begin to protest Willow recaptured her lips in a deep kiss, "Mmmmm hehe I can't seem to resist you sweetie, now how about we get dressed go for lunch then do some shopping!"

Before Tara could respond, the redhead was already in the bedroom pulling her outfit out of her over night bag to wear. Moving into the room Tara couldn't help but watch as the redhead got dressed.

Quickly stripping off the pajama's and her underwear, WIllow quickly grabbed a red satin bra and thong set; within seconds they were slipped on. 'Wow that thong ohhh damn her ass is so delicious looking!' the blonde thought licking her lips.

Soon Willow pulled on a simple black snug tank top, that let just the top edges of her bra show, and some fitted blue jeans; turning around she smiles seeing Tara. "Enjoying the show baby?"

Snapping out of her daze, Tara simply nodded as she made her way to the dresser; not before smacking the redhead's butt first. "I definitely enjoyed the show, and sweetheart you are HOT."

"Thanks baby, I seem to dress a lil more toward the sexy lately, I wonder why?" The sarcasm in Will's voice was evident as she sat down to pull her black leather boots on over her jeans.

Without turning around Tara knew the smaller woman had a huge smile on her face, picking up her underwear , a shirt and jeans the blond moved to the bed laying them out. "I might have an idea of why..."

Just as fast as Willow had changed her underwear, now Tara stood in a black lace set knowing what it would do to the redhead.

Quietly there was one word uttered from her redhead, "Wow."

Smirking she slid into her loose fit jeans that still hugged her butt nicely and then pulling the red tank top over her head; turning around she grinned at a slack jawed Willow.

"Close your mouth sweetie, don't need flies getting in now do we?" Walking over she helped Willow pick her jaw up off the floor.

"I uhh...yeah...okay." Blinking Willow closed her mouth as her eyes stayed glued on the woman in front of her.

Giggling Tara sat down to put her ankle high boots making sure the jeans covered them, "Ready to go baby?"

Quietly nodding Willow was still imagining that set of black lace underwear her girl was wearing, without realizing it she was being puled out of the room and downstairs so they could head out.

"So you sleep naked all the time?" A curious Fang asked as they sat in the kitchen enjoying some cereal at Marie's place, taking a big bite of her cereal as she spoke again, "I mean all the time all year round?"

"Yeah, I don't like clothes when I am in bed, sorry if I freaked you out though I did ask you last night if it was okay before we laid down." Grinning as she took a bite of cereal, Marie wondered what Fang would look like naked in bed.

Noticing the brunette's eyes getting slightly darker, Fang decided to tease her a bit, "Ok will you stop thinking about me naked, I mean all you have to do is ask." She said it so matter-of-factly that Marie almost choked on her fruit loops.

Clearing her throat, she glared playfully at the raven haired woman, "That was not funny"

Putting on a pouty face and puppy eyes Fang looked like a lil two year old, "I'm sorry baby, but lookin at me like that I will say something."

"Oh don't pull that face!" Marie looks down at her cereal, knowing she would cave if she looks at Fang, "Just don't make me choke next time okay?" there was a hint of humor in her voice.

Trying to get Marie to look at her, Fang realized after five minutes she wasn't going to budge, instead the tall woman moved around to where the brunette was sitting. Wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and kissing the back of her neck, "Hey I didn't mean to make ya choke baby, I am sorry about that."

Leaning back into Fang, Marie turns her head kissing the woman lightly, "No worries honey, so what do you want to do today?"

Squeezing Marie tighter the tall woman smiled against her neck, "Let's go shopping!" Moving back as she loosens her arms aorund the other woman and garbs her bowl drinking the milk from it.

"Sounds good, we're both ready so let's go!" Quickly they put their dishes away and headed out into the sunny day.

Later in the afternoon Faith was rubbing her thumbs from all her texting with Allie, "Damn forgot how it was not to have callused thumbs." Grumbling she puts lotion on her hands, throughout the day she had cleaned her apartment, as well as take a few calls from a few other clients while she got ready for the next day's hectic schedule at the studio lot.

Hearing her phone buzzing she snatches it up, a smile quickly appearing on her face as she reads a text:

Hey Babe, be ready I am around the corner.

~Allie

Looking up the brunette was surveying her street looking for the woman to show up on her bike, after a few minutes a long limousine pulled up to her house.

Cocking her head to the said Faith wondered who it was, usually a limousine meant Hollywood royalty , she hated royalty minus Tara of course. Watching as a tall man moves t the back opening the door, her breath caught as she saw the most perfect set of legs appear then as she started roaming up the body that was fitted with a beautiful dark blue dress that ended at mid thigh really showing of the woman's curves.

Finally she looked up at the face and her shock turned into a full out grin on her face, Allie really knew how to get dressed up' walking over Faith began to sign as she spoke.

"Wow baby! You look amazing, special date tonight?" Hugging and giving each other a peck on the lips.

"Yes a very special date, I just hope my date can get dressed for it in five minutes!" Allie signed grinning as she looked Faith up and down, "Or are you going like this?"

Looking at herself chuckling, Faith shook her head "No baby, I have an outfit ready give me those five minutes and I will be right back okay?" Seeing Allie nod, she kissed her once more and dashed into the house.

Exactly five minutes later Faith appeared in the door way, not one for dresses she decided to go another route; wearing black slacks with the matching sport coat over a dark blue collared shirt that left the top three buttons open, allowing some of her black bra showing.

Allie's hands were going a mile a minute as soon as she saw Faith, complementing the woman on how she looked.

Locking the door, Faith makes her way down the stairs and to her date; looping an arm around the woman's waist pulling her close. "This outfit okay babe?" Already knowing the answer Faith presses her lips to Allie's eliciting a shudder from the other brunette.

A few minutes later they break apart panting, climbing into the limousine for a romantic night out and hopefully a romantic night in as well.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 18

"Oh this is adorable!" Marie stated holding up a low cut v-neck shirt with bold floral print on it, "You have to try this on Fang!"

Eyes widening at the offensive piece of cloth her girlfriend, 'is she my girlfriend?', Fang thought before having the item shoved into her hands which were also holding some nice black leather pants; before she knew it she was in the dressing room.

"Gees, pushy much Marie!" laughing as she snapped at the smaller woman before shutting the door.

Looking carefully at the shirt Fang felt it was oddly heavy, taking it off the hanger she then realized what Marie was up too; under the shirt was red leather halter top with black trim. "Oh you lil sneak!' tossing the shirt to the side the raven-haired woman quickly changed out of her top and into the halter.

Looking in the mirror, seeing the halter fit just right she began changing into the jeans.

Outside the dressing room Marie was pacing back and forth wanting to see what the tall woman looked like, "Hurry up Fang!" sighing she leaned against a column in front of the dressing rooms as she waited.

"Alright, shit I have to change ya know!" quickly the dressing room door opened, walking out with a cocky smirk Fang's smile got bigger at Marie's reaction.

Marie couldn't help that her jaw dropped to the floor, the halter fitting snugly showing off Fang's chest, and the pants hugging the woman's hips and seeing the slit all the way up the side made the brunette drool.

"Wow, you look hot!"

"Yeah she does." A familiar voice said making Marie jump and Fang laugh, turning around the brunette stood directly in front of Tara and Willow.

"Hey…" the brunette wasn't sure what to say, especially since Tara is Fang's cousin, then she felt strong slender arms warps around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder.

"Hey it's ok babe, she's family and she gets it." The whispered words, plus the hot breath on Marie's ear almost made her knee's buckle.

Turning to look at Fang the woman smiled, "I know just was caught up guard," Turning back to the other couple smiling, "So what brings you to here, minus the shopping?"

The two women were holding a few shirts and pairs of pants from browsing, "Just shopping and chillin before work starts tomorrow, you two seem to be having fun." Smiling Tara leaned gently against Willow, who wrapped an arm firmly around her waist.

Both Fang and Marie noticed the shift grinning Fang had a twinkle in her eye, "Already the supporting actress to my cousin huh Will?" smirking as she heard Marie giggle.

"Well I could ask how your night went, but seeing how close you too are…" the redhead grinned as Fang blushed even though nothing sexual happened. "Well I think we know what happened, look how red she got baby."

Everyone laughed as Fang's face turned even redder, Marie looked at her girl then turned back to the other two women, "Actually nothing happened that way, but we did get to know one another extremely well talking. Fang is one of a kind, and I hope to learn more."

A series of awe's went around the small group as Fang's face lightened, "Thanks babe that means a lot." She then gave Marie a chaste kiss on the lips which quickly turned into a deeper kiss.

The sound of clearing throats brought the young couple out of their little moment both blushing as they looked at the other two, "I can't help it her lips are so kissable!" Marie exclaimed gaining laughter from the other women.

"Well while you two make out in the store, we are going to head over….there!" pointing Willow grabbed Tara's hand starting to pull her away.

"Was great seeing you Ms. McClay, Ms. Rosenberg." Marie moved to grab her shirts to try on in one of the dressing rooms when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, looking up she looked into the actress' blue eyes.

"It's Tara, I hope you and Fang have a great evening." Smiling the actress walked quickly back to the redhead as they headed to another part of the store.

As soon as they were out of earshot Tara spun around, almost knocking Willow over, "Did you see that outfit, holy shit, and their faces when they turned red was adorable!"

Steadying herself the redhead smiled, "Sure did baby, that outfit was hot. Seems they were made for each other outside of work anyway," Before any more words could be spoken a top caught the redhead's eye and she made a bee-line for it.

They continued to shop giving each other flirty glances and teasing each other with various gaudy shirts as well as clothes that they both would love to see on each other.

Back on the other side of the store…

"So should I buy the shirt…" Fang holds up the yellow t-shirt, "Or should I buy the halter top?" holding up the leather halter top she had on a few minutes ago for Marie to look at.

"Oh yes, very much yes on the halter top, the shirt not so much." the brunette had a goofy grin on her face as Fang tossed the t-shirt onto a pile near the dressing rooms; then noticing Fang looking at her funny "What?"

"Oh nothing sunshine, just smiling." Picking up the leather pants and a leather jacket she found that rounded out the outfit. "We gonna go pay or look at more stuff?"

Bending down Marie picked up her purse and handed Fang her chained wallet, "Let's go pay and maybe get a bite to eat somewhere." The tall woman moved everything onto her left forearm, tucking her wallet into her back pocket; then taking Marie's hand they move to the front counter.

Having been rung up fairly quickly, they made their way outside after waving to Willow and Tara as they left; debating on what type food they both wanted.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

"Get that table on the other side of the set, we start tomorrow people get with it!" the voice yelling was agitated as a woman walked around all the different sets in studio C.

Quickly a man ran up to the woman panting, "Clarrise, we moved the bed around like you asked anything else?" he was wiping his forehead with a damp towel trying to cool off, but also feeling nervous.

"No I believe that is it for today, make sure all sets are ready to start filming tomorrow…OH! And get the bedroom set all bloody and gored out first thing when you get here, we need it ready to film when Tara's character walks in to look for clues." Nodding the man ran off to prepare for the next day, while Clarrise moved to her trailer.

Sitting down at her small desk; she pulls out a notepad with a small list on the front page, chewing on the end of her pen she reads aloud, "Order flowers for red's trailer, leave fruit basket later in week, leave red's favorite candy, Invite red for a 'friendly' dinner, leave notes throughout filming for red…" pauses getting another idea and quickly jots down, 'be polite, kind and sweet'.

Looking over the list the dark haired woman began to smile a feral smile, "If I can romance red away, then Tara will definitely be hurting, and that is all I want." Quickly she pulls out her cell phone and calls up a flower shop, "Hello I need a dozen lilies, with whatever adornments you want to be sent to Universal, at Studio C to Willow Rosenberg's trailer please. Yes fine, thank you bye."

Flipping her cell shut, she looks over a few more things around set then goes outside; climbing into her vehicle she heads home.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Finally sitting down after a while of dancing, Faith takes a much needed sip of her water; she couldn't believe how fantastic of a dancer her date was. They began dancing after finishing the meals which was three hours ago.

Gazing around she smiled seeing Allie return to the table from freshening up; Faith began to sign as she spoke, "You are an amazing dancer! Where did you learn to dance?"

Grinning from ear to ear Allie began replying, "Went to classes in middle and high school, as well as my grandmother teaching me too." Blushing as she took a sip of water, Allie was not used to compliments. "You dance amazingly as well, were you taught?"

Shaking her head as a blush rose on her cheeks Faith couldn't help but smile, "No not really, all self-taught. Growing up we didn't have much money so I would dance in front of the TV…when we actually were able to have cable."

Soon a waiter came over asking if they wanted any dessert, "We do have our house specials, our award winning homemade cheesecake with fresh strawberries and our cherry cobbler served with a big scoop of vanilla ice cream."

Speaking over the choices they both decided an order of each, then they would share; smiling the waiter left to place the order and to get them a refill on their water.

A few minutes after placing the dessert order a young man dressed in a three piece Armani suit walked up to the table, both women noticed his confidence and that he was probably built well under all the material.

He was looking directly at Faith, completely ignoring the other woman at the table as he smiled, sighing both women looked at him with forced smiles as they waited for him to say something.

"Excuse me, I noticed you are un-escorted this evening and wondered if I may have a dance?" he sounded cocky, the smug as he ignored Allie; holding his hand out to Faith hoping he might get lucky.

Noticing her date getting a worried look, Faith scooted closer to the brunette and gently interlaced their fingers together before turning back to the man awaiting an answer.

"Thanks for the flattery but I am here on a date, and we are completely content sitting here." Leaning over she kissed Allie's cheek, which earned her a huge smile from the woman.

Dumb-founded the man looked between the two women not sure what to make of it, then he noticed the woman he had no interest in signing something and then the other brunette signed back.

"Wait you are on a date with a woman who can't talk? Man must be boring…" before he could continue he felt a slap right across his face and a twinge of pain in his left cheek; his hand went to his face feeling a warm liquid. Looking at his hand he saw blood, Faith had connected with her ring silencing him.

"Look you ass, just because she can't talk doesn't mean she has nothing to say. I for one think she is amazing and not you or anyone else is going to insult her or any other people who can't talk!" Faith's brown eyes were almost black; she herself took offense to this because she had a friend in high school who couldn't talk.

The man stepped back, "Whatever you to lezzies have fun, when you want a real relationship call me." He started to move away until a hand grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around; he noticed the woman he had hit on was not that tall but her stance showed she could handle herself.

"Look, keep your damn comments to yourself we don't need to hear em, you're a pompous idiot and I feel sorry for whatever girl you get your claws into because they will be able to do so much better than your Armani claded ass." Finally she let him go and he walked off silently fuming.

Sitting back down Faith wraps an arm around Allie pulling her closer, without hesitation the woman in her arms gave Faith a deep loving kiss, pulling back and smiling after about five seconds.

Blinking Faith traced her fingers over her own lips, then licking them, "Wow what was that for hun?" Allie slowly signed, "Because you stood up for me and not just me everyone who has to sign, thank you."

Faith felt her pride and confident build as she smiled, "It's not right to discriminate or insult, besides you are one of the smartest people I know, well besides Willow." Both women began laughing as their dessert arrived; they easily finished the desserts enjoying each bite they shared with one another,

Deciding they needed to burn a few more calories they made their way back to the dance floor getting lost in the music, while a certain young man watched from his table wondering while all the hot chicks were lesbians.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Across town at a usually quiet café, a redhead was staring into her mocha as her girlfriend signed autographs trying her best not to get annoyed that her time was being monopolized by Tara's fans.

The blond wasn't expecting to see many fans at a hole in the wall café, but apparently people had been following them while they were shopping. Glancing over to her table, she notices the annoyed look on Willow's beautiful face.

"Okay everyone, I'm sorry but I am now done." Stating this in a stern but friendly tone it made a lot of her fan's go 'awe' at the actress, "I'm sorry but I am going to go enjoy my tea with my girlfriend, and we don't want to be disturbed anymore, I hope you can understand that." Giving a few fans a final hug, she made her way back to her girlfriend placing a s oft kiss on the redhead's cheek before sitting down and taking a sip of her tea.

"Sorry about that sweetheart, I didn't think so many fans would be here, usually there is no one." Receiving a small smile from Willow, Tara finally began to relax.

"Its ok honey, I'm just not used to this yet, I'm sure it'll get better." Sipping her coffee Willow ignored the flashes from cameras outside the window, "Looks like you are the talk of the town today baby."

Chuckling the blond took a drink from her cup, noticing a young woman in business attire heading their way. "Heads up Will, in about thirty seconds we have a visitor." She took another sip and was surprised that Willow didn't even turn around to look.

"Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you but aren't you Professor Rosenberg?" this caught the redhead's attention as her head shot up to look at the woman speaking to her, thinking how could anyone know who she was in this town.

"Yes, yes I am and you are?" She noticed the woman carrying a laptop briefcase with the California seal on it.

Extending her hand as she smiled, "I'm Jessica Hans, you were my Professor a few years back in New York." Shaking Jessica's hand the redhead's eyes lit up remembering.

"You're the one that threw that surprise birthday party for me in class!" smiling as the woman nodded quickly.

"Yes that was me. I wanted to thank you for everything, because of you I am now a translator for the state of California in state business." Standing Willow gives Jessica a hug, "If you ever need anything please let me know."

The woman was shocked; she knew her professor was kind but offering help when needed after so many years was amazing, "T-thank you Professor."

"It's Willow now and here is my card, don't hesitate if you need help or have a problem Jessica. Oh and before I forget, I tend to be an airhead sometimes, meet my girlfriend Tara MacLay." Taking the card the woman's eyes widen as she finally looks at the blond.

"Wow! My Prof…I mean Willow with…WOW you go girl!" Jessica grins as both women blush, she shakes Tara's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. MaClay I love what you do."

"Thank you Jessica and please call me Tara, I have a new show I am starting to film tomorrow, if you like I can get a pass for you to come see a sneak peek before it airs in a few weeks?" Jessica and Willow's jaws drop at the offer, nodding the woman shakes Tara's hand again. "Yes that would be wonderful, I will call you later in the week Willow, to see how we can do it."

Suddenly the theme song from Glee was playing on a cell phone making Jessica blush, "I better get this, great seeing you Willow and great meeting you Tara. Will look forward to hearing from you both." Smiling she walks off as she answers her phone.

Both women start to chit chat as they enjoy their drinks, once in a while waving to the cameras outside the café as they discussed what they would do for an early evening before they started work the next morning.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Sitting in an old fifties style diner, Mr. MaClay was enjoying his coffee as he listened to various patrons that worked at the studio around the corner; a few people talking about various movies, one with Angelina Jolie, and another with Betty White.

"Man this show is gonna rock!" exclaimed a young man coming in with a large group, all seating at the booth's along the wall; Everyone ordered drinks as a young woman nodded, "Yes, working with Tara MaClay will be very cool. She is the hottest actress out there right now, even Jolie wants to work with her!"

Everyone in the group started chatting about the new show they were hired for, all excited and couldn't wait to see how Tara worked on set; except for one man. A blond man sat on the edge of one of the booth's scowling as everyone spoke, not really liking Tara MaClay; just happy to have a job.

"Yeah whatever, it's just MaClay nothing special." A strawberry blond looked at him, "Well Ron not everyone keeps a grudge for fifteen years, so she declined your offer for a date so what. She's gay, get over it!"

Getting agitated wth his co-wokers/friends he got up from the table, "Hmmpf whatever, she has no talent and should go back to where she came from." Moving to the bar he sat down a few chairs down from Mr. MaClay.

Smiling to himself, Mr. MaClay knew to get into the studio he would have to befriend this Ron guy. Moving closer he cleared his throat, "Excuse me, Ron is it?"

TBC


	20. Chapter 19

It was six a.m. as a rock song blared on the clock radio beside the bed, a long slender arm coming out of the covers slams down on the top of the clock silencing it with a loud groan, peeking out Willow looked around yawning as she saw her own room; both women decided to sleep in their own beds to make sure they got actual sleep.

Grumbling she pulls herself out of bed, "Too freakin early, "walking slowly to her bathroom and leaning against the doorframe not wanting to flick on the light. Finally deciding to turn on the light the redhead blinks as her eyes adjust to the bright lights.

Leaning into the glass walk in shower, Willow begins to turn the knobs but before realizing how close her head was to the shower head she felt freezing cold water hit the back of her neck and head. "AHHHHHH!" jumping back shaking her head eyes wide.

Before the water droplets from her hair hit the floor a small woman ran into the bathroom, "Everything okay Ms. Rosenberg?" her heavy British accent very evident.

"Yes, I'm fine…cold water kinda woke me up fast." The redhead looks at the woman, "What are you even doing here so early in the morning, don't you start at ten Erika?" taking the towel that the Erika was holding out for her, "Thank you."

Smiling the small woman moved to the shower adjusting the water temperature, "My daughter has a recital after school today, so I came in early so I could hopefully leave early?" closing the shower door and looking at the redhead hopefully.

"I don't mind, as long as everything gets done leave when you want and tell your daughter hello from me. Hope the recital goes well." Tossing the towel in the hamper, "Kinda pointless to dry my hair then step into a shower right after isn't it?"

Erika tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably as she started laughing, "I suppose so Ms. Rosenberg, well enjoy your shower and good luck on set today." Quickly she left the room to attend to her duties; shutting the door quietly behind her.

Quickly stripping Willow opened the door stepping under the warm spray, loving the feel of water droplets sliding down her body sending a pleasant shiver through her body; grabbing her shampoos she begins to wash thinking about the day ahead of her.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

At the studio everyone was already running around trying to get the last minute things done for filming in the coming hours, unbeknownst to many that an extra man was hanging around in the shadows, watching with a smirk on his face having befriended one of the special effects crew members.

Only thing he had to do was stay out of the way and not touch anything, which suited Mr. MaClay just fine; he didn't need to touch anything to watch and observe. Being deep in thought he was almost hit by some metal rod a guy ran by with, shaking his head he stepped further into the shadows.

Then he saw someone he recognized, a slender woman with black hair walking in with total confidence, then sits in the director's chair enjoying her morning coffee. It looked like she was looking over a script that had tons of notes in it, his eyes narrowing as he realized it was Tara's ex.

Fists curling at his sides as he kept himself from moving closer, he partly blamed this woman for how is daughter was now but knowing now was not the time; he would wait for the opportune moment.

Clarrise looked around feeling oddly uneasy for some reason, when she didn't see anyone out of place she looked back at the script making a few extra notes in the grisly murder scene; chewing on the end of her pen as she concentrates; then head snaps up hearing yelling on set.

"Damn it Ron we need a thick pooling blood, not this crap soupy shit!" a dark haired man thrust a bucket into the hands of Special Effects Artist Ron Jenson. "Redo it and get it right, we hired you cause you're good not a slacker." Nodding his head Ron hurried back to his station to create a thicker bucket of fake blood.

"Hmmph freakin bastard, this would have been fine once the air hit it." Dumping the soupy concoction down a special drain Ron begins to mix a new batch of thicker blood; not noticing his new friend was walking up.

"Apparently blood has to be a certain textures for the screen huh?" Mr. MaClay asked as he watched some sort of syrup being poured into the bucket.

"Yes, different mixes for different looks and different effects. Like the soupy can't to drip off walls and off body parts, the thicker is usually for a pool of blood making it look like its congealing. My soupy blood actually firms up when air touches it, but our supervisor is an ass." He grabs a large paint stirring stick and begins mixing the concoction slowly.

Pulling the stick out he grabs a small motorized whisk, turning it on high and placing it in the bucket to really get the substance to get really thick, "For instance, the first scene is where Detective Silver aka Tara MaClay comes into the room to look at the crime scene. The blood needs to be poured into a certain area to create the pool, and then the actor/actress lies down in the blood to make it look like it was flowing from their body."

Now pulling the whisk out both men saw the fake blood was truly very thick. "Perfect, now that idiot can shut his mouth. See how it slowly drips but mostly clings?" He watches the older man nod his head, "This means it's somewhat congealed so it'll pass on film."

Watching the young man tighten the lid on the bucket, nodding when Ron excused himself to deliver the bucket to his supervisor back on set, 'Now this information could really come in handy' he thought as he stepped back into the shadows, smiling as he thought of some very morbid ways to get his daughter back.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

"Tara, come on we have to go get Red and go or we will be late!" Faith was pacing in front of the door, wondering if the actress was ever coming down from her bedroom.

Resting against the door till it was forcibly pushed open, "Hey….Oh hey Red." The brunette smiled as she moved to let her friend in, "Could you perhaps go up there and tell your girlfriend to get her ass down here, we need to go?"

"She not ready? No worried be right back girl." Jogging up the steps and right into the master bedroom Willow stopped dead in her tracks; clothes were everywhere and drawers were open. "Sweetie you ok, looks like a hurricane hit in here?"

A blond head popped out of the closet door, "I can't find my purse, I need my purse." As quickly as the head appeared it disappeared.

Looking around Willow started to move aside clothing, noticing one item in particular; a black and dark purple corset. 'Oh I will have to see her in that sometime soon!' she thought putting it on the bed.

Wondering where on earth that purse could be Willow turned around, a grin breaking out on her face as she plucked her girlfriends purse off the inside door handle, "I found babe, now come on we can clean up later!"

Without being able to blink the blond ran by her grabbing her purse and giving the redhead a kiss at the same time; looking at the now very empty hall that a few seconds ago the blond occupied Willow started running after her.

Catching up at the bottom of the stairs Willow grabbed Tara's arm and turned her around, "Kiss and run huh?" raising a curious brow at the woman she was falling in love with.

Giving the redhead a lopsided smirk Tara leans up capturing the woman's soft lips in a soft, sensual good morning kiss, then after a few seconds pulls back, "That better baby?"

Nodding Willow grinned then looked at Faith as she cleared her throat, "Yes we know Faithy we need to go. Tara we have everything set, one meeting at one p.m. between shoots and that is it." Going into assistant mode as they made their way to Faith's Camaro, few minutes later they were on their way to the studio.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

The studio lot was crowded around Studio C, various extra's either coming in to get ready or already set just waiting to be called; the air was electrified with excitement for the start of this new show.

Many watching as the final trailers are set in the lot for the main characters, everyone wondering why two trailers were actually linked, but shrugging it off as something somewhat normal.

Nervously a teenage boy walks through the lot holding a bouquet of flowers for trailer B, "Um excuse me." He taps an extra on the shoulder, when they turn he tries not to cringe at the bloody makeup on her face, "Where can I find trailer B?"

Watching as she points to the second of the two connected trailers, "That's it there, they were just set up. Front door should be unlocked just leave en for whoever inside."

He smiles, "Thank you." Making his way over he knocks, when no one answers he opens the door, walking in he places the flowers on the table in the corner; noticing that the trailer was decked out in all sorts of electronic gadgets. "Wow this person must be big into computers."

Glancing at his watch he realized he needed to get back to the shop quickly, making sure the bouquet was perfect he left to make his way back.

"Man this place is busy, drop us off here Faith, will be easier to get a spot down a ways." The blond was reading off Studio lots as they drove by knowing they were pretty close anyway.

Coming to a stop Faith unlocked the doors, "Alright Tare, I'll meet you two on set, gotta do something after I park."

The two women climbed out of the sportster, waving at Faith before she started driving again. "We are just down here Will." Taking her girlfriends hand, Tara led them down to their lot.

The redhead was trying to take everything in, sure she has been in busy areas before, New York was known for its pedestrian congestion but this was different. Recognizing a few faces from other TV shows and a few movies she tried to keep calm and not go nuts.

"Wow, this is so cool I never thought I would ever be working anywhere near a studio!" smiling as a few people greeted them as they walked by, the blond keeping a good hold on her girlfriends hand so they didn't get separated.

Finally Tara sighed in relief seeing their trailers right by Studio B, "Ok baby those two trailers are ours, I'm in A and you are in B. But we have a door that connects us in the middle so we basically have one huge trailer." As she spoke she felt Willow stop and had to tug her out of the way of a speeding golf cart.

"Whoa that was close!" laughing Willow leant against the blond, "Well how about we both get settled then we'll open up the trailer doors on the inside so we can see each other?" nodding Tara and Willow started walking quickly to their trailers, only letting go of each other's hand when they had to get to the doors. "See ya soon sweetie."

Winking at the redhead, Tara disappeared into her trailer, soon after the redhead entered hers and immediately saw the flowers, "Well who these could be from…" She noticed that it had lilies which were her favorite flower, reaching in she found a card and slowly opened it; it read:

To an amazing woman that not only has the looks

But also the brains to go with them.

Good luck today!

?

Holding the card Willow wondered why it wasn't signed; moving to the door that joined her and Tara's trailer she knocked once before opening it to see the blond standing a few feet away.

"Hey baby, did you send flowers to my trailer?"

Turning around the actress shook her head, "I didn't sweetie, you get a delivery of flowers?" she was holding the script in her hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"Yeah…but the card isn't signed." Handing the card to Tara, Willow moved to sit in the nook on the blonde's side of the trailer.

Scanning the card Tara shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe you have an admirer," Getting a glint in her eye before she spoke again, "Maybe a stalker."

Eyes widening Willow shook her head, "Oh no, no no no no I don't need a stalker, alrady have one who hates me. I can handle her but I can't handle another, I mean this is nuts I haven't been here long, who would know me other than Jessica. Oh goddess no no I don't nee…" Quickly Tara kissed Willow before the woman went more into panic mode.

Willow wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as she kissed back for about twenty seconds before they both pulled away. "Mmmm that's an effective way of getting me quiet."

Grinning Tara kissed her girl's nose, "Stop worrying, probably just someone who wants to make you feel welcomed, now help me with this script there is a part in here I am confused on." Sitting next to Willow, she showed her the spot she was talking about.

Leaning on the table both women began looking over the script before either of them were needed in the set.

TBC


	21. Chapter 20

Everyone got quiet as two women entered the set for the first time, Clarrise smiled as she saw the star of the show and her assistant stop at the edge of the stage area, one of the actors that was mute had already engaged the two in a conversation as the redhead's hands moved to interpret what the blond was saying and talking to voice the other actor's words. Folding up her script she slid out of her director's chair and walked over to the three.

"Good morning to you all, are we ready to shoot the first scene?" All three nodded, she noticed Willow was warily watching her, 'Well might as well stay pleasant at least' she thought to herself; after a few more minutes of signing the actors moved to their positions for a quick run through.

Willow moved to one side of the camera, as per directed by Clarrise so that she could easily translate and be in view of all the actors, sighing she waited as Clarrise explained what she wanted.

Finally the director moved to her chair on the opposite side of the camera the redhead was standing by, "Alright camera's rolling and action!"

They watched as the actors, with scripts in hand, moved through easily, Tara examining the body then couldn't help but laugh when the supposed dead girl sneezed.

"Cut! Good thing it was only the run through, Sasha you need anything so you don't sneeze?" the raven haired woman asked not wanting a sneeze from a dead girl in the actual shoot. The woman shook her head and laid back down in the very sticky red substance, "I'm ok, won't sneeze again."

"Alright let's put the scripts away and shoot this scene." Clarrise sat back down and smiled at Willow as the woman signed.

The redhead did a small double take wondering why on earth the director smiled at her, shrugging she finished signing and watched as they shot the scene.

After twenty minutes they stopped and poured more blood down, they had shot from three different angles already and now they were doing a fourth.

Willow had forgotten how sore her hands could get signing so much, she cracked and flaxed her fingers.

"Oh don't do that Ms. Rosenberg, that will cause physical problems later on, you know." The director glanced at her with a genuine smile.

"Uhhh thanks…" 'I think' Willow thought as she rubbed her hands together, feeling off that Clarrise was not threatening her that she knew of.

Out of the corner of her eye Tara saw Clarrise talking to Willow and how her girl shifted uncomfortably. Excusing herself from the conversation with her on screen partner she made her way over to the two women.

"Hey Clarrise, I have to say you have some great ideas for these scenes." Stating politely Tara smiled then stepped over to Willow pulling her into a hug and whispering, "Are you okay, you seem a bit off?"

While hugging her girlfriend she sighed, "Yeah, just Clarrise is being way too nice." Pulling back just a little Tara gently moved some bangs out of Willow's face smiling; then leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Don't worry sweetie, it's just on set. We don't have to deal with her off set. I think this is the last angle then it's about lunchtime then the meeting at one right?"

Nodding Willow smiles, "Yeah, I ordered some stir fry to our trailer for lunch to make it easier since the meeting is here at the studio."

Giving her girl one more peck on the lips, Tara went back up on set to go through the scene one more time.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Faith had finally found a parking spot, grumbling she walked into a set of offices that connected to the main studio lot; waving at the guard as she walked by heading to her on site office.

Seeing her secretary she smiled, then smiled even wider seeing someone waiting for her, "Well what do I owe the pleasure of your lovely company Allie?" She spoke as she signed.

Grinning Allie stood signing back, "Was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together when you're settled, I brought salad and sandwiches." She held up a bag.

Turning to her secretary Faith cleared her throat to get the young woman's attention, "Suzan please keep all calls for the next hour, I am having a lunch date." The woman nodded as she watched her boss and her guest go into her office.

Moving the coffee table between the two chairs in front of her desk, Faith sat down, "How has your day been so far Allie?" signing quickly then helping Allie set out the food, 'I wonder if it's too soon to ask her to be my girlfriend?' the brunette asked herself.

"It's been good, but I missed you so I hoped I could bring you lunch." She opened a few containers and handed Faith a fork for the salad, "Dig in and enjoy sweetie."

Eating in comfortable silence they easily finish off dinner, after cleaning up Faith had an idea. "Allie, want to come with me on set? I told Tara I would be by, they should be about to break for lunch."

"I would love too!" Allie held out her hand, taking it Faith smiled as they made their way to the studio lot to brave the crowds.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Walking back to their trailers, Tara was massaging the redhead's hands, "Not used to so much signing anymore huh? Been developing too many software programs." She teased as the entered through her door.

"Yeah yeah, make fun of my hands, watch they do more than just sign baby." Realizing what she just said Willow's cheeks flushed a light red as she sat down.

Tara bit her lower lip to keep from saying anything, it was so tempting to keep teasing her, "Well maybe one day I'll find out." Opening a cupboard and pulling out a lotion; handing it to Willow she sits down. "That is medicated should help."

Opening the cap, the redhead squeezed a small amount into her hand and began rubbing the lotion into her hands. "Thank you, and maybe one day soon you just might find out. Oh the food is on the table on the other end of our trailers hun, if you want to get it."

Tara nodded as she made her way down the narrow corridor, not noticing the knock on the trailer door.

Standing the redhead moves to the door and opens it to reveal Faith and Allie, "Hey guys, come on in we were about to eat."

Stepping aside the two women entered and sat on one side of the table while Willow scooted in on the opposite side so Tara could sit as well.

"Oh! Hey you two, how are things going?" smiling Tara set the food down; both her and Willow starving began to eat.

"We are good, wanted to see how things on set are going." Faith raised an eyebrow with her statement, "and to make sure Clarrise is behaving herself."

Willow looked at Tara then back at Faith, "Well she is being ultra nice, kinda wiggin me out." She stated around a mout full of dirty rice, "Oh and I got these flowers but dunno who from, so I am wary."

As Willow and Tara ate, the other two women looked over the card that came with the flower signing away as they did, then something caught Willow's eye.

"Hey! I am right here ya know, don't sign like I am not here!" narrowing her eyes at her two friends, she was about to say something else when she felt a gentle nudge beside her and realized Tara didn't know what was going on. "Sorry baby, they think it could be a wannabe who sent the flowers, sending random flowers to trailers hoping to get lucky. However the card sounds way too personal, so I doubt that, at least we can count out Clarrise, she just wants e dead."

"Maybe sweetie, but we still gotta be careful." Tara looked at the time, "We need to head out Will, meeting in twenty minutes." Rising she started to clear the table.

Faith and Allie stood signing and speaking their apologies then made their way out of the trailer so their friends could get ready for their meeting.

"Do you think this person is a danger at all Tar? I mean it kinda scares Me." Standing she picked up her purse and Tara's, "We can worry about it later, let's get to our meeting."

Tara smiling opened the door allowing the redhead to go out first before she moved through and shut the door, "At least the meeting is more a normal one, meeting with who again?"

As they began walking to the far side of the lot they discussed the meeting and what it was about.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Back on set Clarrise thought she saw someone staying back in the shadows, but every time she went to look no one was there, shaking her head. "I must be seeing things"

She looked back to where they were moving sets and the police station set was being prepared for when everyone came back, blinking she thought she saw someone off to the side who seemed out of place.

Making her way over it happened again, whoever it was had already disappeared, she looked around then spotting a security guard she waved him over.

Looking at his name tag she sighed, "Jake I need you to keep an eye out for some strange older lookin man around here, he seems out of place but every time I go near he disappears."

Nodding the security guard agreed to keep an eye out, smiling she walked back to her chair and focused on the next scene that would be done.

On the far side of Lot C Donald stood trying to catch his breath, he had a couple close calls with the director, "I gotta be more careful from now on, that Clarrise pays way too much attention to shit around her."

TBC


	22. Chapter 21

"Here we are, I think this is…."Willow trailed off seeing the name on the door and looking at Tara with wide eyes.

Looking at the door Tara nods smiling, "Yep Steven Spielberg's office, sounds about right." Chuckling she opened the door and nudged her girlfriend to enter.

A woman who looked in her upper twenties smiled at the couple as they entered, "Good afternoon, may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Tara MaClay, I'm here for a one o'clock meeting with Mr. Spielberg."

The woman quickly looked at her schedule, "Please have a seat, he is just finishing up a meeting and will be with you shortly."

Both women nod and take a seat in the small waiting area, the redhead looked around at the pictures and noticed one from one of her software programs. Getting up she walked back to the secretaries desk, "Excuse me that photo, where did Mr. Spielberg get it?"

Looking at the photo the redhead was talking about the woman smiled, "It's from some computer game, the engineer of that game is brilliant, or so Mr. Spielberg says. Why do you ask?"

Grinning from ear to ear Willow couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm the engineer and creator of that game." stating matter-of-factly she went and sat back down next to Tara.

Tara watched as the secretary quickly picked up the phone, spoke a few words then hung up, "Mr. Spielberg will see you both now, he is quite excited to meet you Ms. Rosenberg."

"Wait I never told you my name…" Willow scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"No need too, Mr. Spielberg knows your work well, through that door is his office. Have a great afternoon." The woman simply smiled as they made their way through the door.

Sitting behind a large oak desk Mr. Spielberg was smiling from ear to ear, "Welcome Ms. MaClay and Ms. Rosenberg, if I had known you were bringing such a brilliant mind as your lovely assistant I would have scheduled this meeting to be far more than an hour long!" he spoke excitedly pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk, "Please have a seat."

"Before you two geek out over computer software, you had an offer for me?" Tara stated wanting to know what he had before they go off on some kind of tangent.

Picking up a script Steven stands handing it to the blond, "This is a romantic/action movie I am interested in making, and I was hoping you might fit the role of the love interest." Sitting back down he watches Tara a moment.

Taking the large script Tara skims it, "This says the co-star is a woman, and there looks to be at least three very sexual scenes, why me?" She kept scanning the pages, Willow looking at it as well now that she heard sexual scenes.

"I want you because you draw attention, you're a great actress on screen and on TV, I know you do mostly horrors, but maybe this could broaden what you do" He notices Willow lean over reading the script, "The sexual scenes can be edited, but we would like to keep some of the raw sexual tension that the script conveys."

Nodding Tara stopped on one page, seeing how her character was actually going to be tortured, "This is seems like action horror with romance thrown in, I don't see why not but can I take this home and think about it for a few days, my assistant and I will look over everything on a professional and a…" she clears her throat, "personal level as well."

"That sounds perfectly reasonable, and congratulations Ms. MaClay, Ms. Rosenberg is quite the catch for anyone." Seeing the redhead blush almost as red as her hair he chuckles.

Tara in turn was giggling as she looked at her girl then back at him, "I'll definitely seriously consider this, I'll have my answer by Friday." With business pretty much done, she sat back knowing her girlfriend and Steven Spielberg were about to geek out.

"SO Ms. Rosenberg, I have to say I am a big fan of your work." He motioned to various other photos in the room highlighting some of her best software works.

"Thank you Mr. Spielberg, I am flattered you are a fan, I love the shot out above the secretaries desk, I wish I had these shots when we were promoting the game." Willow standing started looking at the photos, Steven came up beside her and they started talking a mile a minute.

Tara just opened the script and started reading, letting the two form their new friendship over data reconstruction, and gaming structure.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Ron had been pacing the back lot for thirty minutes, finally Donald MaClay emerged from inside the studio; he quickly rushed to the older man and pushed him into a dark corner of the alley. "What the hell is your problem, you are not to get noticed that was the deal! Clarrise saw you twice you idiot!"

Donald grunted as his back made contact with the metal siding of studio C, "Take it easy it won't happen again, I just got too close is all, won't happen again." He wasn't used to other's pushing him around, but he did almost get caught.

"It happens again, find someone else to get you in, I need to keep my fucking job whether I like your damn daughter or not I need it so don't fuck up!" Ron was angry; stepping back he looked at the older man then walked off to go to another studio lot he was assigned too.

Straightening his coat, Donald steps out into the sun, beginning to walk to the parking lot; he had overheard Clarrise saying that day's shoot was done so everyone was going home.

Moving about easily not being noticed by anyone he saw a boy leave flowers in Willow Rosenberg's trailer, he thought about going in but knew better since technically he shouldn't be there.

The he felt someone push into his shoulder, turning he opened his mouth to insult whoever it was but then stopped dead in his tracks as he looked into the eyes of Faith; Tara and Willow's best friend.

"What the fuck are you doing here old man?" the brunette stepped between him and the girl she was with, looking around for security but seeing no one.

"None of your business you bitch, I can go wherever I want!" He snapped back noticing how Faith was holding the hand of the other woman there, "Oh so you're one too huh? It figures all of you are just disgusting!" He quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Faith stared off after Donald MaClay, her hands going into fists, stopping when she realized she still had Allie's hand in her own, "Oh shit sorry baby!" she released Allie's hand quickly and rubbed it.

Allie shook her head smiling, "It's ok, I'm ok, who was that?" She signed quickly, because seeing Faith upset made her upset.

Signing back Faith started to explain the whole situation with Tara's dad.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

It had been two hours since Tara started reading the script, looking over at Steven and Willow hunched over his computer looking at the redhead's newest software that was about to be released. She had called in a favor and the program was emailed to the producers email so he got an early copy.

"So I can manipulate any piece of footage to what I want and then digitally implement it with this?" Steven asked as Willow showed him how to use the program.

A program geared for directors and producers to use in TV and film, "Yep, pretty simple makes editing easier and gives you more time for other stuff that might be more important." The red head was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Willow, if I may I would love to endorse this, use it in a few of my upcoming films. That way you can show how easy it is, and how it saves time?" Steven was smiling, happy to be able to talk to one of his favorite software developers.

"Really!" Willow couldn't believe what she was hearing, she watched as the man nodded, "That would be amazing, yes of course! I will have to get with the team but I think that's a great idea."

Pulling out his personal business card, Steven wrote his cellphone on the back, "Here is my card with my cell on the back. Protect that with your life." Chuckling he continues, "And call me when you have it set, so I can start using the software ,won't start till' you tell me it's ok."

Taking the card the redhead tucked it in her purse, "Definitely, I can't wait to get this started now. Thank you again Steven this is just wow!" shaking hands Willow moves to Tara's chair.

Looking up the blond smiles, "Ready to go love?" seeing her girlfriend nodding she rose from her seat, "I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other at least where Willow is concerned, I'll let you know Friday my decision on the film."

They all shook hands once again as Steven walked them out of his office, "I look forward to hearing from both of you, and call me anytime."

Smiling the two women wave as they leave his office, as soon as they were outside Willow screamed at the top of her lungs; "OH MY GOD! STEVEN SPIELBERG IS A FAN OF ME!" quickly Tara covered her ears as others around them jumped about four feet in the air.

Blushing Willow hurries back to Tara's side mumbling about how people are just too jumpy.

Giggling Tara wraps an arm around her redhead, "Let's go back to our trailers and get our stuff, just got a text sayin shooting is done for today."

They quickly walked to their trailers, this time Tara found the flowers, "Hey baby you got more flower…whoa!" She was looking at a flower arrangement that was at least two grand, orchids, roses, tiger lilies it was huge.

"What did you say….holy shit!" Willow spotting the flowers held onto the counter on Tara's side of the trailers, "T-that's huge!"

Slowly she walked over to the bouquet and plucked the card from its holder, reading aloud "Hey beautiful, you did a great job today on set, can't wait to see you work tomorrow, and question mark as the signature."

Looking at Tara with slight fear in her eyes, "This is too weird Tar." handing the card to the blond as she sat down.

"Well I dunno hun, we can ask the studio to refuse all flowers to be delivered, I mean this is an expensive bouquet." Flicking the card into the trash, and looks at the flowers." at least the flowers are tasteful."

"Let's see if we get any more clues before we stop deliveries, I really wanna find out who this is." Willow picked up the flowers and tossed them into the trash, but keeping the vase out. "Hmmm pretty vase though, think I'll keep the vase in here." setting the vase in the trailer sink.

Both women start to gather their things, leaving the trailers and meeting Faith as she pulls up in her Camaro, 'Hey Faith, have a good day?" Willow opened the door for Tara to get in the back, then climbing in after her so Allie could sit up front.

"Oh yeah, also ran into your dad Tar, he was wandering around the lot then disappeared, I have a feelin he might try something sooner or later." She gunned her car out of the lot as a eery silence fell on everyone in the car.

TBC


	23. Chapter 22

The past few days had been a blur to both the actress and her assistant, everyday flowers were sent to Willow, and everyday Clarisse was being nice; which was still very odd.

They both had discussed the movie script and Willow wanted Tara to do it, just the blond was hesitant because the sex scenes were very explicit.

"It's a movie baby, plus you don't have to go all the way, shit that would be a porno, Steven doesn't do pornos." The redhead had exclaimed at one point in their discussion.

After many hours of debating, Tara had finally agreed to do the movie after the first season of her show was done taping, Steven was happy to receive her call and that she had agreed to do it.

Leaning back into the overstuffed couch in Tara's living room; the redhead cradled a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands, "Tomorrow is Friday, I cannot wait for the weekend." Taking a sip she smiles at the blonde.

"Yeah, will be nice to relax a bit more, though I already have the new script for the new episode, going to be going after a rapist in the next one." Scrunching her face, Tara wasn't happy about the topic of the next episode but it shows light on stuff that actually happens.

Shuddering Willow sets down her mug, "I hate that topic, but seems every show hits it at least once."

"So, what are you doing this weekend hun?" Tara asks as she picks up her glass of water.

"Nothin much, just gonna relax watch some TV or something, you?" pulling her sweater closer around her body, the redhead smiled looking at her girlfriend.

"Well I was hoping my girlfriend would like to go out Saturday night, maybe to the club?" the blonde's eyes twinkled as she gazed at her girl.

Moving her legs to sit Indian style, Willow thought for a moment, "I think she could go for that, as long as her girlfriend allows her to take her out to dinner beforehand?"

"Oh I think she is up for dinner, what time should we be ready then tomorrow night?"

Making a show of thinking; the redhead tapped her chin, "I think we should be ready by six to head out, I'll make the reservations, but let's dress for the club."

Smiling as she stands up the blonde helps the redhead up, "Sounds good but we still have tomorrow to get through, did you get the OK to have Steven use your program?"

Wrapping her arms around the actress' waist Willow nods, "I sure did, going by his office at lunch to let him know, with his endorsement this program will go through the roof in sales, not like I need it too."

Giggling both women walk to the door, "Well I'll see ya at six then, and maybe we can go to work in your Ferrari?"

Blue eyes were pleading as they looked into green.

"Of course, I'll bring the Ferrari with me," chuckling the red head leant up pressing her lips to the plump lips of the blonde; who eagerly returned the gesture.

Pulling apart only when they both needed to breathe, they both took a deep breath.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow at six hun." Willow turned and almost walked into the door frame, since her brain wasn't functioning at the moment.

Giggling Tara helps Willow through the door, "Bright and early sweetie, now get!" playfully smacking the redhead's butt.

Jumping into the air "Eeeep, yes ma'am!" Willow was down the sidewalk and disappeared into a small walkway going towards her house.

Shutting the door; Tara smiles as she makes her way upstairs to get ready for bed.

Whistling a happy tune, someone was in her condo getting things ready for the following night; running around making sure things were perfect for her guest who would be coming over for dinner.

"Okay, got the menu set, the music picked out and ooooo everything is clean. Faith you outdid yourself." the brunette states looking into a mirror, as she brushed her teeth.

The rather independent woman never thought she would ever be in a relationship, let alone with someone who was mute, but she was definitely having a blast; before she could finish her thought her phone buzzed.

Picking it up she read; Hey babe, I hope you had a good day, I miss you and can't wait for tomorrow night, X0X0 Allie.

Grinning the agent quickly sent back a reply; Had a good day, missed you at lunch though, but will see you tomorrow night! XoXo F.

Walking out of the bathroom, the brunette puts her cell on the charger; then climbs into bed with a smile on her face thinking about the next day and what it might mean to her.

The Next Friday

The lot was busy as usual as a sleek black Ferrari maneuvered through the crowds of people and finally parking in front of the double trailers.

Everyone thought the blond was showing off; until the redhead got out of the driver's seat smiling as she quickly moved around to open her girlfriend's door.

As the blonde got out, she was looking around at all the faces, many in shock as to how her assistant could afford such a car but some looked on with distaste.

"Well you definitely made an impression sweetie, then again who doesn't like a Ferrari right?"

Laughing Willow locked the doors, "They just wish they had one, besides our car is flashy enough but speedy to get away."

The redhead had made it to the door before she noticed the blonde wasn't with her, turning around she saw Tara standing by the car eyes wide.

"Are you okay?"

Blinking as the statement went flashing through her head 'Our car' the actress shook her head.

"Oh um yeah, you mean it?"

Walking up to stand beside the redhead at the door of their trailers and giving the smaller woman a hug.

"Mean what?" the look of confusion on Willow's face accentuating the fine wrinkles in her forehead.

"You said our cars, you mean that, that what you have is mine and what I have is yours?" opening the door both women walk in leaving the noise outside.

Turning to look at the blonde, a slight blush to her cheeks at what she said to get the reaction out of the Actress.

"Well only if you want it to be…" before the sentence could be finished he felt soft lips against hers.

Wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist as she continues to kiss her, Tara tightens her hold and picks her up.

Neither heard the knock on the door till someone screamed through the door and both women broke apart gasping for air.

"I'll take that…as a yes." Willow gasps as the blond answers the door nodding.

Outside the door a boy stood fidgeting, "Clarrise says it's time to start shooting the final scene."

With that he quickly moved back to the lot.

Looking over her shoulder Tara smiles, "Shall we head over and see what compliments Clarrise gives you today?"

Snickering she walks the few short steps down from the trailer to head to wardrobe, with a redhead following behind rolling her eyes.

They both skillfully avoided the director to get to wardrobe so Tara could get ready.

"Ahh Tara hello, and hello Willow hope you two had a good night, ready to put that pant suit on Tara?" a small slender woman asks holding up a charcoal grey suit.

Chuckling the blond takes the suit, "Guess this is one of my characters trade mark suits huh Sierra?" setting it on the counter as she starts to take off her shirt.

"Well I wouldn't say shit so sarcastically if I didn't mean it now would I?" Sierra grins. "And don't wrinkle it too much I know you have to throw a few punches in this scene so be nice to the clothes!"

All this time Willow was trying to hold back the laughter that was bubbling up watching these too go at it.

Shaking her head she decided to look at her PDA making sure she remembers everything for that day before a comment about a rat hair, glue and a gun were mentioned; she busted out laughing.

The two women holding clothes and what looked to be an actual rat; look over to the redhead who couldn't stop laughing with confused looks.

"I dunno….what ya'll are….talkin about…but whatever it is...sounds hilarious!"

Leaning on a counter, Willow tries to catch her breath as the other two women start laughing.

"What were we even arguing about Si?" the blond stated through a big grin as she buttoned the blazer.

"I have no idea, but damn you look good chicka!" the small woman gave the actress a once over, "You're all set for makeup, get your ass' outta here!"

Playfully shoving both the actress, and her assistant out of her room towards makeup, with a huge smile on her face.

Reaching the makeup station, Willow excuses herself to go speak with Tara's on screen partner about the scene and where she needs to be for signing.

Watching her girlfriend walk off, Tara sighs as she looks into the mirror and the makeup artists starts applying the makeup for a bruise on her right cheek and a gash on her forehead.

"You would think the first episode I wouldn't get beat up…"

Laughing the makeup artists nods, "Well Miss McClay, your character is pretty 'hands on' in her investigations."

Smirking the blond thought about it, one of the many reasons she accepted was her character stood up for herself and others.

"Well I did sign up for the reason she doesn't look the other way, why don't you make the bruise a lil more grotesque yeah?"

Seeing the glint in the actress' eyes the makeup artist agrees and goes about making it worse.

Across the studio

Eyes were watching as two people signed quickly with their hands, discussing what needed to be done so it was easier to sign and get through the scene however many times needed to get every shot angle.

It seems the redhead was sighing in frustration as she finished her conversation with Jake; who seemed to huff off.

Walking over Clarrise smiles at the redhead, "What's wrong Willow, something I can help with before we start?"

Jumping not expecting the director to walk up behind her Willow turns around, "Oh it's nothing, Jake is just pissy that I won't go out with him. Guess he wanted to try even tho I don't swing that way."

Chuckling at the realization the direct nods, "Well he gives anymore problems to that regard let me know, men always think with their smaller head so sad."

The redhead blinks as she watches the director move to her seat behind the camera, wondering why the hell the director is being nice.

Before she could walk over and ask, she felt a tap on her shoulder; turning she smiles looking into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Hey babe, I see you talked makeup into makin the makeup look even worse than originally scripted."

Laughing as she sees Tara nod enthusiastically, and gives her a big hug, but careful not to mess anything up.

"How was your talk with Jake, he seems to be a bit upset, mopin in a corner when I walked by?"

Running a hand through her red hair, Willow sighs, "Yeah well, he asked me out and I turned him down. He wanted to straighten me out he said, no worries baby I dealt with him."

The blonde's eyes went a bit darker hearing that her co-star who knew that Willow was taken by her would even ask in the first place.

"Excuse me Will." Quickly Tara disappeared around a corner.

Suddenly there was yelling, then a loud smack before Tara came back around the corner smiling but rubbing the palm of her hand.

"Well Jack doesn't need makeup for this episode!" giggling as she went to the set.

Willow watched as Jake came around the corner bloodied and a hand print about the size of Tara's on the right side of his face.

As he walks by Willow kind of shying away from her, she leans in, "See…maybe next time you'll just not ask in the first place."

He scurries off to the set to get ready, as Willow tries to not smile too much at how turned on she is that Tara got all butch on a guy for asking her out.

A Few Hours Later

Willow had just gotten back from her lunch meeting with Steven Spielberg, and helped Tara get ready for the last few shots of the scene.

Everyone was set up for the 'criminal' to shoot at Tara but miss and then the final shots of the fist fight would be filmed before warp up.

As things started moving slowly, signing instructions and speaking as well as telling her actress girlfriend what the others were signing to her; she was getting very tired.

Looking at her watch it was only three thirty but they might end early, looking about she thought she saw a figure in the background but just chalked it up to stage hands.

Clarrise made sure that the gun the criminal had, was filled with blanks then got everyone in position.

"Okay everyone last shot of the day, let's do it right then we can go home!" Looking around she sees everyone ready, "Action!"

The dialogue went off without a hitch, the criminal raised his gun; but before he pulled the trigger a shot was heard from somewhere behind him.

Everyone started scrambling, looking for who made a gun go off frantically pushing those in front out of the way but whoever did it disappeared.

The one person wasn't moving, for a few seconds Tara blinked before she looked down at her stomach feeling something wet, before she realized she was shot.

Falling to the floor Tara groaned in pain, but someone caught her and her head was in someone's lap as she heard someone dial 911 on a cell phone.

"Baby, stay awake, I need you to stay awake!" she heard as she looked up into emerald eyes, nodding slightly trying to keep her eyes open.

The director was yelling in the background, making sure everyone stayed but that when emergency people got there; they could get through.

"Willow, Tara the ambulance is on the way and so are the police, here…" Clarrise hands the redhead some towels.

"I…Clarrise we need to stop the bleeding best we can, get her shirt off…"

Willow couldn't believe this was happening, who would want to shirt Tara McClay, and in such a public place?

Working together, they took Tara's shirt off but kept her bra on, giving Clarrise one of the towels the director placed it over the wound and pushed down trying not to cause too much more discomfort to the actress.

"Please baby stay with me please…" tears streaming down her face as the redhead pleads that her girlfriend keep her eyes open.

"W-will…"a hand caresses the blonde's face gently and she turns barely to kiss the palm, "I love you Willow…"

Cringing Tara tried not to move, looking down to see her ex holding a towel to her stomach, 'Goddess I'm gonna die' she thought as she lay in her girlfriend's lap.

Leaning down Willow's voice was just above a whisper as she kisses the blonde's ear, "I love you too Tara, please stay with me please, I just found you."

After hearing those three sweet words from Willow, Tara's eyes begin to close a smile on her lips.

"Tara?" the voice seemed a bit far away as Tara slipped slowly in unconsciousness, "TARA!"

Everyone froze as they heard the redhead scream holding the actress.

"Tara come back…"

TBC


	24. Chapter 23

Sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room, Willow kept her eyes on the two swinging doors at the end of the hall.

It had been four hours since they took her girlfriend into surgery and still there was no word from the doctor.

Leaning back in the seat, the redhead jumped as a hand offered her some coffee, looking up she sees the eyes of Clarrise; smiling weakly she takes the coffee.

"Any news yet?"

"None, I hate waiting, and I'm so scared…"

Before Willow could continue the waiting room door opened and a frantic and wild looking Faith stormed in; seeing Willow she made a beeline for her.

"Red, is Tara…is she ok?" Sitting down next to the redhead, the brunette unintentionally moved Clarrise.

"Nothing yet Faith, still waiting, it's been four hours, I dunno if…" tears start to stream down the woman's face.

Faith's eyes fell, she didn't know how it felt for the redhead, but she did know as Tara's best friend how that felt, "Red, your girl is a fighter she'll make it through."

Looking over at the person sitting across from them now the agent was shocked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Scooting as far back into her chair as she could, the director opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, taking a breath she was finally able to talk but someone else's voice stops her.

"She helped me with Tara when she was shot, she followed the ambulance to make sure I got here safe, and she got me coffee, she's fine Faith."

Turning back to her friend, Faith couldn't believe her ears; however the director was still breaking a law.

"That may be all well and good Red, but she is breaking her restrictions of the restraining order." Looking back at the director, "If you leave now I won't say anything, thank you for your help but this is where it ends."

About to protest Clarrise stands, then realizes the agent was right, "Just call me and let me know she's okay please." Giving a weak smile to Willow she leaves the waiting room.

Willow watched as the director left, understanding why but also wondering why the woman was being so nice after trying to kill her with her car.

"Faith, what if Tara does…"

"NO! Don't you dare finish that sentence Red" sitting back in her seat, the brunette tries to stay calm, "She'll be fine Red I know she will."

Before Willow could reply a man in scrubs came out of the swinging doors, "Ms. Rosenberg and a Ms. Lehane here?"

Standing both women went to the doctor, "I'm Rosenberg, this is Ms. Lehane."

"Ladies, Ms McClay is out of surgery, it was touch and go for a while there but she is stable. The next few hours are critical but she should be able to leave in a week, she'll be fine."

Smiling the doctor motions for them to sit; as they still had to wait before they could see her.

Both women sighing in relief as they slump into their chairs

"Told ya Red, she would be fine." The brunette grins and starts texting her girlfriend to let her know everything is going to be ok.

"Thank the Goddess for that, I can't live without her." Eyes widening as Willow realizes they only knew each other about a month, but she could not or would not live without the actress in her life.

~BREAK~

Clarrise sat in her hummer thinking over everything she had planned, the flowers to Willow, being nice; looking at the list in her hand with disgust.

"Why the hell do I feel this way!"

Screaming into the cabin of her vehicle before taking a deep breath, crumpling the piece of paper she held and tossing it out the window.

What she was feeling was something she never thought could happen, guilt and a sense of calm, 'How did I become this bitch, when did I lose it?' thinking about almost running the red head over and how she had treated Tara, the one she supposedly loved.

But seeing how the red head reacted when Tara got shot, she knew there was no way she could interfere, but she could help.

"I might be a bitch, but damn it no one gets away with shooting Tara." Gripping the steering wheel tightly, the director peeled out of the emergency parking lot of the hospital; heading back to the studio.

~BREAK~

Walking quickly down the street, finally after the police questioned him; Ron was fuming.

Making his way quickly to a nearby hotel and not even going to the front desk, just up the stairs to the third floor banging on room 35, "Open up you fucking ass I know you're in there!"

Waiting only a few minutes before sliding in the key card Donald had given him and pushing the door open, slamming the door shut he sees the old man lying on the bed a pistol in his hand.

"What's wrong with you, a studio full of people, not to mention you fired BEFORE the actor did, why the hell would you want to shoot her!"

The young man never knew what the older man's intentions were, until now.

"Look you had nothing to do with it, get outta here I can take care of myself." The gruff voice of Donald grunted.

"You shot your daughter, how could you shoot your freakin daughter!"

Sitting up Donald looks at the young man agitated, 'could shoot him too, or let him go but he knows too much, guess I'll kill him and move to another hotel, good thing I used a fake name here'

"Sit down boy, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack. She deserves to be shot, being with a woman, disgusting!"

Hesitating before coming into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, Ron wasn't sure it was all that disgusting, "Dude, two women together are hot, I dunno what your problem is but you ain't right"

Standing up to leave the young man is suddenly face down on the bed with his arms behind him, a pillow was over his head.

"What the hell man!" came the muffled scream.

"You are a liability Ron, goodbye." Pushing the gun barrel into the pillow and squeezing the trigger, a pop sound was heard but not too loud.

Leaning up Donald sneers and starts to clean everything, stuffing the pillow into his suitcase, spraying everything down and making sure he hasn't let anything behind.

Walking out of the room he locks it and as if nothing ever happened he left the building.

~BREAK~

"Miss…" A nurse shakes the shoulder of a sleeping redhead gently, "Miss!"

Blinking, eyes slowly open to see a nurse above her, "Um hey what's going on?"

"Are you Ms. Rosenberg?"

"Yes, I am what's the matter?" sitting up Willow rubs the sleep from her eyes and sees Faith still sleeping next to her; nudging the brunette she looks back to the nurse.

"Ms. McClay is asking for you, you can go see her in room 104." Smiling the nurse walks away.

"Faith!" Forcefully pushing the brunette, "FAITH!" shoving the brunette this time.

"Wha!" Faith jumps up ready for a fight, then looks around and relaxes. "What is it Red?"

"Tara's awake, we can go see her."

The smile on Willow's face was huge as she starts heading down the hall, counting the numbers as she goes; finally reaching 104.

Pushing the door open she saw Tara lying in bed with a few tubes connected to her right side, moving to the left side of the bed and looking down just happy her girl was alive.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

Taking the blonde's hand and stroking the back with her thumb, as she sees the actress smile groggily.

"Better now that you're here." Looking to the door smiling seeing Faith standing there, "Hey Faith, get your ass in here."

Lifting the blonde's hand, the red head peppers the knuckles with kisses, "We were so worried, I thought I lost you." her voice shaking slightly.

Frowning Tara squeezes her girlfriend's hand, "I'm here you didn't lose me baby."

Sniffling Willow nods, "I know but it was close, um the doctor says if you keep healing as planned you can go home in a week."

"Yeah T, and they are scowering the studio and everything nearby to see what they can find about the shooter."

Faith had forgot to mention to Willow she had called around to find out what was going on but knew the red head would forgive her.

"Well we are all safe now, hopefully they catch em quick." Smiling Tara tugs Willow down to her and presses a soft kiss to the red head's lips.

"mmmmm" licking her lips as she pulls back, Willow grins, "When you they let you go home, you are staying with me…"

"But.."

"NO! You are not arguing with her T, you will stay with Willow, we all had a big scare and you will need help after you are released." Setting her hands on her hips, Faith was daring Tara to argue.

"Alright, I'll stay with Willow, then again that's not such a bad thing." She purred low.

Eyes widening as she shook her head, "Oh no love, nothing more than kisses till you are all healed up." Willow smiles leaning down, "After that we'll talk."

Kissing the blonde's lips as a nurse comes in.

"Oh sorry, um I need to check Ms. McClay's vitals and sadly visiting hours are going to be over in fifteen minutes."

The nurse moves around making sure to stay out of anyone's way as she checks out her patient.

"Anything you want me to get from your house Tara?" rubbing the back of her girlfriend's hand, Willow wanted to do everything she could to make this as easy for Tara as possible.

"Maybe the book from my nightstand, deodorant would be nice and some PJ's?"

"You got it baby," looking at the clock and pouting, "We better get going, so we don't get in trouble."

"Okay, I wish you could stay Will…" tears forming in the blonde's eyes.

"I wish I could too, but I'll be here right when visiting hours start, I promise. Get some rest love." Leaning over and kissing the blonde once more.

"T, you need anything that Red doesn't get don't hesitate to call me or whatever, I'm gonna talk to the studio about everything." Moving to lean over where Willow was, Faith gently hugged the actress.

"See ya tomorrow T."

After a few more kisses and a short goodbye, both women left the hospital drained but heppy the one person they both cared about would be ok.

TBC


	25. Chapter 24

Racing through the house, the redhead was a blur as she picked up everything Tara asked for and ran right back outside to her Ferrari; she had made a deal with the nurses that she could come bring Tara her things after visiting hours were over.

Making her way back to the hospital' she began to relive the events in her head hoping there was something she could remember.

~Flashback~

The room was crowded; Willow was standing on the edge of the stage by the camera ready to sign when needed and translate for Tara.

People were running around getting ready for the shooting scene, a tech placing a small patch right under Tara's shirt that had a small detonator in it, triggered by the gun with blanks when fired.

Stage hands littered the area as the scene began, but before the actor even pulled the trigger the shot was heard.

Suddenly people were rushing around after the shot, before they saw the redhead fall beside the actress; but in the left corner of the area a shadow slipping out an exit.

~End Flashback~

Eyes widening; the redhead hits the gas pedal, speeding way over the limit to the hospital.

BREAK

The studio was pretty bare; when Clarrise arrived back on the lot.

A few police officers were on duty but recognized her, and let her pass on the condition she doesn't touch anything on the set.

'Okay, so the shot came from behind the actor with the gun' the director thought as she walked over to the area just off stage.

Looking around by her feet; thinking she might find something the police didn't, bending down as something caught her eye.

Nudging it with her key's, she notices it's a flat shell casing, standing she looks around then takes a deep breath.

"HEY I NEED AN OFFICER OVER HERE!"

Immediately three officers came running, one standing closest to her with blond hair was panting, "What can we do for you Miss?"

Pointing to the casing and raising an eyebrow, "You missed a shell casing"

The officer bent down with a bag and collected the casing, "Thank you Miss, seems with the entire ruckus we did miss it."

Hands it to a young looking officer

"Take this to the lab, maybe we can get a fingerprint for the detectives."

After a few more minutes of looking around the officers left the set; leaving Clarrise there to think.

"Somehow, maybe, I have to make things right," walking around as her mind keeps busy, she moves to her chair behind the camera; where she would look at the monitor.

The police had taken the film to see if they could see anything on it, promising to return it as they had taken it away; in one piece.

Remembering she shouldn't touch anything, she ignored the want to sit in her chair, "There has to be something…"

BREAK

Walking up to the Nurses' station, Willow smiles at the brunette behind the counter.

"Evening Miss Rosenberg, I have swung it where you are her sister and you are allowed to stay if you want too." The nurse states in a whisper.

"Really, I can stay?"

"Yes, but if anyone asks, you're her adopted sister."

Nodding with understanding the redhead moves towards Tara's door, whispering back. "Thank you"

Opening the door quietly; she sees the blonde resting with her eyes closed; closing the door she moves to the left side of the bed where there was a decent hospital recliner waiting for her.

Setting Tara's things on the small table beside the bed, then leant over placing a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead; before sitting in the recliner.

"Sleep well Tara, I'm right here with you," closing her eyes, Willow slowly slips into dream land.

BREAK

Faith sits at her kitchen island; tears streaming down her face at the fact she almost lost one of her best friends.

Holding her phone in her hands, she had been texting Allie, but she hadn't received a reply since the last text she sent thirty minutes ago.

The brunette wasn't ever one to cry, at least in public; but in her own home she let her feelings flow freely so she wouldn't keep it bottled up.

Wiping her eyes, she hears a feint knock on her front door, setting down her phone she moves through the halls to the front door.

Looking through her peephole; she smiles weakly as she swings the door open signing immediately.

"Hey babe, I didn't expect you to come over."

Allie smiles as she signs back, "I knew you needed me, you've been crying?"

Nodding, the brunette steps aside allowing her girlfriend to enter; shutting the door behind them and making their way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I thought I lost one of my best friends today, thankfully she will be ok."

Both sit on stools, Allie scooting her closer, "I am glad she is going to be okay, Faith can I ask you something, I don't want to rush things but after what happened today…?"

Looking into concerned but very loving eyes, which Faith is not used too, all she does is nod for Allie to go on.

"This really scared me Faith, what if you were there, it could have been you."

Faith starts to object but a held up hand by the other brunette keeps her silent.

"Would you consider living together? I mean I know it's so soon but I don't want to waste time, I know how I feel about you and I have a pretty good idea of how you feel about me."

Blinking Faith was re-seeing the words in her mind, 'She asked if we could live together, oh my god, well it makes sense…'

Her thought were interrupted by Allie scooting her stool back and hoping off with a sad look in her eyes.

Reaching out and placing her hand on the smaller woman's shoulder, "Hey sorry, I was just re-seeing what you said baby, I'm sorry don't go."

Looking up into those pools of brown, Allie waited for an answer.

Slowly the agent began to sign, "Giving what's happened lately, yes I would love to live with you, but which place…your apartment or my house?"

A smile spread across Allie's face as she leapt up and wrapped her arms around the other brunette's neck in a big hug.

And the next moment surprised both women as Allie spoke rather roughly, "I lobsh you Fatsh"

Both women froze, one couldn't believe she had just spoken even though she couldn't hear it, and the other so awed that her girlfriend spoke those three special words to her.

Pulling back Allie signs quickly, "I was thinking I could move in here, and sublease my apartment till the agreement runs out?"

"Sounds perfect to me babe" Grinning Faith captures her girlfriends lips with her own, starting a small celebration of their joint decision to move in together.

BREAK

Sitting up; black and red hair fell to frame a very tired face as the person takes a deep breath, soon after another person sits up panting.

"Damn, you sure know how to show a girl a good time ya know that?" a distinct southern accent states taking another big breath.

"Well I did tell you on our, what was it fourth date, I would rock your world baby." The other woman states with a grin, "but I didn't expect you to explode my world!"

"Well sunshine, one good deed deserves another and another and another, damn Marie you had me cumming so hard I didn't know which way was up or which way was down!"

Fang's face had a shit eating grin from one side to the other as she ran her hand through her wild hair.

Leaning over she gives Marie a peck on the lips, "man it's only eleven, whatever shall we do till morning?"

Rubbing her chin theatrically, Marie smiles "Well we could keep doing what we are doing, in new positions, or we could and I dunno why I am even suggesting this, but we could sleep"

Snaking a hand up the side of the small brunette's side, eliciting giggles from her; Fang playfully pushes Marie onto her back and straddles her legs.

"Gee I wonder what I chose…?" with a wicked grin, Fang ducks her head to nibble on Marie's neck, continuing their nights activities, not knowing what was happening in the outside world.

BREAK

The door to the motel slammed shut and shuddered violently in its frame as the man threw his bag on the bed.

Donald was irate, not knowing exactly what he next steps should be; running a hand through his short hair, he turns on the television.

"Today in breaking news, Actress Tara McClay who was shooting her pilot episode for a new series coming this fall, was shot today. Authorities say a Caucasian man had fired while a scene was being filmed where the Actress' character gets shot at. Doctors say she will be okay, but will have to have a lot of rest. The man is still at large, and the police are taking every lead that comes their way…"

{CLICK}

The television is turned off and the remote thrown across the room.

"DAMN IT!"

Pacing back and forth, Donald wished that the reporter would have said what hospital; there were too many to search in LA.

"Next time I won't miss, and I won't mess up. If she wants to live in sin, she will reap the rewards of that sin."

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he stares blankly ahead trying to clear his mind; to figure out exactly what he is going to do.

TBC


	26. Chapter 25

The nurse quietly walks into the room, smiling when she sees the redhead passed out in the recliner next to the bed; doing her best not to wake anyone as she check's the blonde's vitals.

After she finishes and grabs an extra blanket for the woman in the chair, she notices that the two women were holding hands as if their lives depended on it.

'Maybe their lives do depend on in' she thinks as she slowly shut the door and walks back to the nurses' station.

A few minutes later the actress starts to stir, her body wanting to stretch on instinct but stops as she grunts in pain looking down at her stomach.

Remembering what happened the day before she sighs, then looks over to the right side of the bed and couldn't help but smile; her Willow was right beside her as promised.

Watching the redhead for a moment, Tara thinks back to before she met the woman who was by her side now…

~Flashback~

"TARA!" a voice yells through the brand new house as the movers bring in the last bit of furniture from the trucks, "TARA!"

A slender figure was trying to find her daughter to see where she wanted everything, "For goodness sake woman where are you!"

Rounding a corner she finally finds the blonde hunched over a large box of pictures, "What are you doing sweetie?" the woman asks as she bent down to see a pile of discarded photos; all of the girl' father being thrown away.

Wiping her brow the young woman stands up right, "Hey mom, I am getting rid of trash, don't need these pictures too many bad memories. So do you like the house?"

Looking around, the taller woman smiles at her daughter, "It's amazing and huge, and I can't believe you can afford this, let alone we will be living here. You have really done well for yourself sweetheart."

Grinning, Tara moves around the boxes to hug her mother, "We deserve something really nice after what we went through, it won't ever be a worry for us again mom, never."

~End Flashback~

Smiling sadly the blonde gives the redhead's hand a squeeze as she closes her eyes again.

"Mmmmm going back to sleep baby or just relaxing?" came a groggy voice from the recliner and droopy eyes were half open looking at her.

Turning her head and giggling at the sight of the wild hair on top of her girlfriend's head, "Just relaxing love, I didn't think they would allow you to stay with me?"

Sitting up but not letting go of the blonde's hand, Willow smiles, "I am your adoptive sister if anyone comes in asking, the nurse helped us out so I could stay. How are you feeling sweetie?"

Moving slightly and feeling a twinge the blonde cringes a bit, "Better, well as good as person can be from getting shot. Willow, did Clarrise help us yesterday?"

"Yes, she actually did, and apologized to me while you were in surgery. Maybe she is turning a new leaf?" the redhead unconsciously starts rubbing her thumb over the back of the actress' hand.

"That's odd of her, then again what happened was a bit nerve wracking, did they catch whoever did this yet?"

"No baby, not yet but they are scouring the city, they'll find him honey, you are safe now." The professor stands leaning over the bed and giving the actress a soft kiss on the lips, just as a nurse comes in' making Willow jump back.

Chuckling the nurse grabs the clipboard at the end of the bed, "Lucky it was me and not some other nurse" smiling as she looks at the clipboard, "How are you feeling today Ms. McClay?"

"Tired but good, thank you for letting Willow stay." The smile on the actress' face showing how sincere she was.

"You are welcome, far be it from me to stand between to people in love, I think my own girlfriend would have my head,' winking she set the clipboard down and starts checking Tara's pulse.

"Well you have a lucky girlfriend then," states the redhead before she looks at Tara eyes widening at the raised curious brow the actress gave her, "I mean that she is lucky to have you, um that you two are lucky to have each other cause' I have a great girlfriend already, I mean um…"

The nurse kept her head down trying not to laugh at the babbling from the smaller woman, knowing exactly what she meant but seeing the blonde's face she wanted to see what would happen.

"See I am very happy with Tara, I was just…"

"Willow sweetie, calm down you are not in trouble, and she might hurt herself from not laughing if you don't stop." The blond said smiling and pulling Willow closer, "She knows what you meant and so did I, I was just teasing you."

Pouting the redhead looks between her girlfriend and the nurse, "That is so not fair ganging up on me."

"Sorry Ms. Rosenberg, but that was just too entertaining. Ever think of acting yourself?" Standing the nurse writes on the clipboard, and then starts to check the actress' blood pressure.

"Me act?" shaking her head Willow grunts, "I would be too shocked to speak if I tried that."

Giggling then groaning as Tara moves her free hand to her side, "Ohh okay, no giggling or laughing too much that hurts."

"You will have to take it easy for a while Ms. McClay, your vitals are good. I am going to go and notify the doctor you are awake, someone will bring both of you breakfast soon." Swiftly the nurse puts everything back and then leaves the room.

"I am not looking forward to hospital food." The actress states as she scrunches up her nose.

Giggling Willow sits on the edge of the bed, "Did you notice she said breakfast for both of us, I get one too so we suffer together."

Smiling Tara nods and cuddles into her girlfriends side as best she could, feeling the woman's fingers comb through her hair, she closes her eyes sighing in content as they wait.

~BREAK~

The apartment filled up with the smell of toast, eggs and bacon as Marie stirs from her sleep to find the spot next to her empty.

Slowly she sits up, stretching instinctively as the sheets fall away from her body; neither she nor her partner had heard the news of what happened the day before yet.

Quickly she threw on some shorts and an oversized t-shirt to go into the kitchen, finding Fang working over the stove.

"Hey baby, oooo breakfast!" kissing the tall woman on the cheek, Marie pulls out a stool and sits at the counter.

"Morning sunshine, how do you like your eggs?"

"Over medium please."

Smiling Fang nods and cracks two eggs into the skillet and puts a lid over them for faster cooking, "How did you sleep sunshine?"

"Very well, though I woke up to an empty bed, not very fun." Giving a playful pout at her girlfriend, until Fang walks around and gives Marie a deep good morning kiss.

Pulling back and grinning Fang walks back around the counter, "Better?"

"Much" smiling Marie pours herself a glass of Orange Juice and then notices Fang's phone has a missed call, "Hey babe, you have a missed call…"

Handing the phone to her girlfriend and watching as she listens to it.

All sorts of emotions crossed the woman's face from anger to sadness, "We have to go now!"

Fang quickly got the eggs, done cooking onto a plate and on the counter before she rushed back to her bedroom to get dressed.

Looking bewildered, Marie scarfed down her perfectly cooked eggs and then ran into the bedroom, "Sweetheart what is it?"

Looking up from her drawers, there were tears in Fang's eyes, "My cousin was shot on set yesterday that was Willow calling me. We have to get to the hospital."

Quickly slipping on a bra and tank top, with Marie following suit they were out the door in fifteen minutes and driving to the hospital.

Noticing the tense position Fang was in as she drove, Marie rests her hand on the woman's thigh "She's a fighter hun, I know she will be okay."

"Thank you sunshine"

The car fell silent as they made their way to the hospital.

~BREAK~

Men cladded in black bullet proof vests swarmed into a motel about six blocks away from where the shooting occurred.

Thanks to an anonymous caller, police received a tip of where Donald McClay could be staying; having made sure the building was cleared without notifying his room.

One man motioned for the maid to come to the door and knock and ask if he wanted room service, a feint yell from behind the door refusing the services could be heard.

Then the maid quickly left to make it to safety.

One of the men closest to the door holds up his hand with three fingers up, slowly bending each finger counting down to one; as he hit one they broke the down the door and swarmed the room.

Finding Donald McClay in bed with a shocked look on his face as fifteen assault rifles were pointed at him; cursing himself that he didn't have fast enough reaction to get to his gun to at least take out a few first.

"Hands up where we can see them!"

Quickly he complies, and just as fast as his hands were up, a man flipped him over and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Donald McClay, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Tara McClay, and the murder of Ron Anderson…."

Donald zoned out the rest of the officer reading his rights as they pushed him out of his room and down the hall.

All officers following close behind just in case he tried something stupid.

As they got outside, news reporters, vans and the like were there filming the exit of the man that shot Tara McClay and murdered a stage hand.

He didn't try to hide, as they were putting him in the car he yelled, "HOMOSEXUALS ARE A SIN AND SHOULD BE WIPED FROM THIS EARTH!"

One officer before he could say anything else, gave him a hit over the head as a warning to shut up; then they shut the door leaving him in the back seat with camera's flashing in his face.

~BREAK~

Fang pulled into the parking lot and threw her 2002 Chevy Cavalier into park, quickly both women jumped out and went inside.

Approaching the Nurses' station, they both notice Faith was there.

"Hey Faith, how is she?"

Turning to face them, Faith gives a small smile as she motioned for them to follow her, "Tara is fine, they removed the bullet last night and she was stable throughout the night."

They stop in front of the actress' door and hear talking on the other side, and then some giggling.

"I wonder if Red stayed all night…" Faith mused quietly more to herself as she pushed the door open to see both women making sculptures out of their hospital breakfast. "And here I was wondering if she was tickling you to death!"

Both women look up as Willow jumps, "Heh, well can't torture her with tickles, so we sculpted." The redhead holds up her tray and laughs.

Stepping out from behind Faith, Fang looks at her cousin and is relieved to see her smiling; quickly she walks over and gently hugs the actress.

"I am so glad you are okay Cuz, I was worried when I finally got Willow's message this morning."

"I'm fine sweetie" noticing Marie was by the door, Tara gives a hand motion, "Come on in Marie, I won't bite but be careful Willow might."

Suddenly the room busted into laughter as Marie smiling weakly came into the room.

"Thank you, I am glad you are okay…well oh you know…" the girl looks down at her feet not sure what to do; then she feels strong arms around her from behind and she looks up into those amber eyes.

"Hey sunshine, it's okay. She's gonna be fine and you are with me the world is right for once." Kissing the girls cheek then smiling at her cousin.

Tara seemed to watch with a small smile as her cousin interacted with her former employee, wondering when they had gotten together.

Shaking her head she looks at Faith, "Thank you Faith for being there for Willow. She told me everything from after I was shot, and I think I want to lift the restraining order off Clarrise."

"WHAT!?" was the collected yell of everyone in the room to Tara's statement.

The actress waited for everyone to calm down, "You heard me, she showed last night that she can be mature. How soon can it be lifted?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, Willow wasn't sure what to think but supported her girl. "Faith, if Tara wants it lifted, then it gets lifted. Can you contact the studio on Monday?"

"Sure Red, I'll get it lifted as soon as I can, I hope you know what you are doing T." Moving back Faith plops into a chair and pulls her phone out to text her girlfriend.

"Thanks Faith" turning to her cousin and Marie, "When did you two get together?"

Grinning Fang slowly walked over to her cousin with Marie still in front of her, "Remember when I asked her out?"

As the actress nods, Fang begins to explain the events that led up to her and Maries relationship.

~BREAK~

Sitting in a jail cell wasn't what Donald had in mind for neither his morning or day, nor being questioned to death and finding out that they matched a fingerprint of his to one on a bullet casing that was left at the scene.

They had found his gun, which he had stupidly kept to use later again and he knew he wasn't getting out of jail anytime soon.

"Here's your lunch, try and not choke on it, I want to see what happens at your trial." An officer slid a tray towards him with what looked like a fried steak and mashed potatoes.

Picking it up, Donald sneered as he sat on his bed and picked up the small plastic fork, "Well at least I get fed for free now and I don't have to pay for it.

He begins eating, dreading what is coming next.

TBC


	27. Chapter 26

It has been two months since Tara was shot in the stomach, she was happy to get back to set and see if they could continue work; of course she was still moving a tad slow but she was getting bored at home.

"Are you sure about this baby, it's not been that long and you are still healing?" The voice was dripping with concern, but the blond was not going to stay home anymore.

"Yes Willow, I am very sure. I can't stay cooped up I am going crazy!" The statement came out a bit too forceful and the actress regretted instantly how it sounded, "Will I…"

"No its find Tara, do what you have too. I have to be somewhere anyway, I'll see you later."

Picking up her purse and briefcase, Willow quickly left the room and headed for her car.

'Shit, I can't drive yet and I just pissed Willow off' rubbing her face, the actress moved to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water, "Now what?"

"Now what, what Tara?" a low voice asked making her jump.

Looking behind her, she sees Sam smiling as he sets a dish on the island.

"Oh um hey Sam, it's nothing just think I pissed off Will. Tension is high over here right now, I am going stir crazy and want to go back to the studio."

"Is that wise after only two months, Tara?" He moves to the oven and gets it set for put the dish in, both women had not cooked much so he tried to keep them fed.

"I can't just sit around anymore Sam, I know I am still healing a bit but for fuck sake!" She downs the rest of her water.

He shakes his head, "And you think you pissed Willow off the way you are reacting I know you pissed her off."

Tara fell silent as she thought about it, her tone and how she said things lately were very short and not very nice.

"She's literally putting up with your attitude right now Tara, she loves you and you are treating her like crap because you are getting stir crazy, maybe you shouldn't go to work but do something else."

As the oven beeps he puts the dish in and sets the timer, handing it to Tara before he starts walking to the door.

"And Tara don't worry you will be at work soon, but maybe you should look at what's going on around you, so many things have happened between you and Willow and others these past two months."

Quickly he leaves shutting the door quietly behind him.

Tara goes to the fridge and sees her reflection in the mirror, frowning as she sees a disheveled woman staring back at her; quickly she makes her way to Willow's bedroom to freshen up and get dressed.

~Break~

The sleek black Ferrari sped down the road, passing a car here and there as it took the curves on the highway easy enough; the driver just wanting to get to this little family meeting and get it over with.

The redhead never told Tara that she was meeting her grandparents, who for some reason wanted to see her after ten years of not speaking with her; a ringing cellphone brought her out of her thoughts.

Pressing the button on the Bluetooth, "Hello?"

"Willow?"

"Yes, hi grandma. I am almost there shouldn't be much longer."

"Alright dear, we are very much looking forward to seeing you, especially grandpa. See you soon!"

With a click the call ended, but Willow couldn't get this creepy crawly feeling out of her spine after her grandmother stated her grandfather couldn't wait to see her.

"He even tries to touch me, I'll lay him flat." She stated loudly in her car as she pulls into a small parking lot to a café. "Alright here goes nothing…"

"MY GOODNESS!" Her grandmother came running out seeing the fancy car her grand-daughter was driving, "This is yours, Willow?"

The older woman starts walking around the car and inspecting it, noticing a very feint mural in the black paint.

"Yes it's mine, all bought and paid for. Grandma, why did you want to meet with me?" Willow had just gotten out of the car and sat on the hood, noticing her grandmother's reaction to the paint job she smirks inwardly.

"You have done very well for yourself I dare say." The woman states ignoring Willow's question.

"Well well, if it isn't our lil lady bug, come give grandpa a hug honey!" An older man states loudly as he walks toward willow arms open.

Quickly Willow moves to the other side of her car, and also double checks her locks on the door, "Hello Grandpa."

Her tone was even, but suggested he better not come closer, she sighed in relief when he just dropped his hands, "It's good to see you Willow, join us inside?"

"Sure I'll meet you in there, I just gotta get something out of the car." She watches as her grandparents retreat back inside.

Pulling out her cell phone, she texts Faith letting her know where she was and who she was with; not waiting for a reply she heads into the café.

Stopping at the hostess stand, she looks around and sees them in a booth, But grandpa was sitting alone on one side, 'Oh great'.

"Miss, see that couple over there in the booth?"

A hostess turns around them looks where she is pointing, "I do Ma'am, can I get them for you?"

Willow shook her head, "No, is there a way we can get one of those tables by the window please, I am uncomfortable sitting in booths." She was hoping the hostess would get the hint.

The hostess looks at her for a moment, then her eyes widen just enough to let Willow know she was understood, "Why don't you go sit at the table closest to the door, I will bring them over to you."

Smiling in appreciation Willow moves to the table and sits down, soon her grandparents had joined her.

"Willow we had picked out the booth because it gave privacy and here you go putting us by a window," Huffs her grandmother as she sits down.

"It's too pretty a day to be in a stuffy corner grandma." Willow eyes her grandfather who was thankfully directly across from her, "So since you didn't answer me outside, why after ten years have you decided to talk to me?"

A waitress brought glasses of water over, and everyone ordered a drink before she hurried off; she had already been given a heads up that the redhead was uncomfortable with this older couple.

"Well we wanted to see how you were doing, and from the looks of that car, you are doing very well for yourself."

"Yes I am, I even have a new job and bought a house in L.A." She smiles seeing the shocked looks on her grandparent's faces, "and I am seeing someone, so it's worked out well."

"It seems that you are very independent now honey, good for you." Her grandfather states as he takes a sip of water, looking at his wife and nodding towards her.

Willow looks between them wondering, "Alright, what is it?"

"Well dear, it seems that we need some help, and after seeing you in the papers with all your awards…"

"Stop right there, in ten years I have not gotten one hello, no cards of any sort no communication and then you contact me and want something?"

"It's like this Willow." Her grandfather starts getting his usual 'I'm the boss' tone.

"No, you listen to me. I didn't get here because of you two, if anything I got here despite of you. SO what is it you want?" Her eyes grew dark and cold as she looked at her grandparents.

"We need some money so your grandfather can have surgery."

"What kind of surgery?" Willow pulls out her cell phone and links it to the internet waiting.

"I need a double bypass, Willow."

Something about this didn't seem right to her, Willow looks something up from her childhood town and smiles to herself knowing they are lying.

"A double bypass, how much will it cost?"

"We need just over fifty thousand dollars." Her grandmother looked nervous; she kept looking at her husband.

"Just over fifty thousand dollars, that's interesting. Grandpas remember when I had just graduated with my first degree and I had sold some software. Back then you needed double bypass surgery…." She trails off letting what she already knew sink in.

"I never had bypass surgery, but I need it now!" His temper already flaring up.

Shaking her head, Willow was about to tuck her phone away when she got a text, it read:

Hey Red – I'm in the parking lot if you need me dial my number I'll know to come in. –Faith

Tucking the cellphone away, Willow glances outside to see Faith's Camaro; smiling she turns her attention back to her now angry grandfather.

"You Grandpa need to calm down, that temper of yours seems to have gotten worse." She knew she was antagonizing him but she didn't care.

"Why you little…" He stops in mid-sentence as the waitress brings their drinks, but instead of a beer that he ordered he got a root beer.

The waitress looks at Willow and nods slightly before leaving.

Sipping her coke Willow chose her next words carefully, "I cannot in good conscience give you any money."

Grandpa balls up his napkin as he makes a fist leaning over the table he whispers, "You know what I will do to you if I don't get my way."

Her grandmother just sat there silent like the obedient house wife she was.

Willow leans over, raising an eyebrow "You have no power over me old man, besides I have more important problems than a woman who lets her husband hit her, and their grandchild who they were supposed to protect among other things!"

She leans back and takes another sip of her coke, all calm and collected as she sees a vein on her grandfather's neck become increasingly visible; she wasn't the young naïve girl they were used too.

"How dare you speak to us that way, how dare you make those accusations!" the man's voice got rougher and a bit more loud but not to where patrons started to look at them yet.

"Accusations? I have pictures of what you did to me, remember that Polaroid you gave me for my birthday, I used that for every time you did something. I still have them, but because you are family I never made a report!" Now she outwardly smiles at the couple.

"I should never have let you go to college, you should have stayed with us!"

Now Willow got defensive and quickly dialed Faith's number, she heard that from Donald, Tara's dad and she was not taking any chances; out of the corner of her eye she saw Faith exit her car.

"Grandpa I suggest you calm down, all this over you trying to get money out of me is un-needed."

"I will calm down when you give us what you owe us," He spat at her.

She sat up straighter and looks him straight in the eyes, "The only thing I owe you is a police report and you getting arrested!"

He started reaching across the table like he was going to drag Willow over the top of it, but a strong hand grips his wrist and puts him into an arm lock quickly.

"Don't even think of laying a hand on her you bastard." Faith's brown eyes were almost black, as the man looks up into them as he grunts. "Are you ok, Red?"

"Oh I'm fine, I'm just not taking chances with him." She waves down her waitress, "They will be taking care of the check, sorry but I will not be staying. Faith?"

Pushing the older man into the table, Faith lets him go and walks out with Willow, "You sure you are ok?"

"Yes, but wait a moment, "Willow starts ticking her fingers down from ten, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" instantly Willow turns around and her fist connects with her grandfather's jaw sending him to the ground holding his face.

"Whoa Red, that was awesome!" Faith looks at the man on the ground, he definitely and a bloody nose and perhaps a broken jaw, "How did you know he would try something?"

Willow looks down at the man she lost all respect for years ago, "Because he always tries when he doesn't get what he wants."

Moving she kneels beside him, "You are done trying to hurt me, abuse me and take advantage of me and I will see to it grandma doesn't have to deal with you either. Some advice, once your put away don't contact me ever again!"

Standing she nods to Faith and they get in their respective cars and drive off; leaving him bleeding in the parking lot.

~Break~

Donald sat on the top bunk, back against the wall and knees to his chest feeling insecure and vulnerable; the cellmates had been treating him badly or in some cases too good.

His eyes kept darting around, he had one pre-trial already where he was found guilty but his case was being taken to the Supreme Court because of his lawyer, but until he got a clean verdict he was stuck behind bars with a burly man named Mitch.

He squirms on the mattress, he was still sore from the last beating he really didn't want another from anyone but he knew when he least expected it he would be pushed up against a wall again.

There were some footsteps coming down the hall and keys jingled as an officer opened his cell door, "Time for your shower McClay."

Slowly he hops off his bunk, grabbing his things and leaves the cell being escorted to the showers; as he gets there he sighs in relief that there were no other inmates around.

Quickly he hops in the shower, five minutes later he is done and being escorted back to his cell only to find his cellmate there smiling.

"Mitch, I hope you are helping him get into the groove of things around here." the officer states.

"Yes Officer, he is getting the hang of it pretty quickly." The large man replies, as he sits on his bunk.

Nodding the officer locks the cell door and walks back down the hall.

"So Donald, have you been good or do I need to lay down the law again?" Mitch balls a fist and slams it into his own palm.

Gulping Donald just shakes his head, hoping staying silent will keep him out of trouble.

~Break~

"Fang, where are my shoes!" the small brunette had been looking all over the apartment for her shoes but couldn't find them.

Coming to the bedroom door Fang shrugs, "I have no idea sunshine, have you looked under your bed?"

Swiftly Marie looks under the bed and a second later a smack was heard as her palm connected with her forehead, "I am such a ditz!"

Laughing Fang sat on the edge of the bed, "Well at least you admit it."

"Hey!" A pair of dark eyes glared over the edge of the bed at Fang.

"Hey, you said it not me sunshine, besides we all have our…moments." Grinning Fang quickly ran out of the room before her girlfriend could throw something at her.

"One of these days I'm gonna get that woman, one of these days…" Marie sits on the bed and puts her shoes on.

TBC


	28. Chapter 27

A small group rushed out of the court house, everyone talking at once and trying to shield the blond from the camera's that started flashing around them.

A beautiful redhead was taking point as she pushed through the reporters who didn't give a shit about privacy and finally opened a door to a long hummer limousine, with a brunette in the back pushing the reporters away again as they try to get closer; growling when people didn't listen.

Finally they were all in the vehicle and heading back to the redhead's house, "FUCK! Damn assholes, even right before Christmas they should have some damn tact!"

Everyone nods their head in agreement with the manager, and say nothing when lights a cigarette.

"Baby, are you okay?" a small pale hand rests gently on the blonde's knee as she made eye contact with blue eyes.

Nodding slowly the blonde leans into the redhead, "It's finally over?"

Nodding the redhead smiles and kisses the women's forehead. "Yeah baby it's over, he won't be able to hurt anyone again."

Everyone got quiet as they remembered the past many months as they all had to sit in court.

(Flashback)

The court was silent as the trial began again, it had been over three months since it started, Donald's case was being ripped to shreds by Tara's lawyer, as her friends and girlfriend testified; didn't help he killed a stage hand from the set either.

The trial was drawn out to get all the details required, most of the jury already knew their verdict, just two needed everything to examine before they finally agreed with the rest of their fellow jurors.

The jurors came back into the court room, they sat down; when the judge calls the main juror to speak the whole room got quiet.

"We find Donald McClay guilty of attempted murder and first degree manslaughter."

Instantly Donald's lawyer was raising hell, as guards took Donald back into custody and escorted back to his holding cell.

There were only three people sitting quiet and still, a blond actress, brunette and a redhead, they were happy but stunned that it was finally over; as soon as reality hit them they stood, shook their lawyers hand and quickly started to make it out of the court room.

(end Flashback)

A collective sigh was made as they rode down the road, "This one damn good Merry Christmas, we need to celeb rate!" Faith grins as she grabs a champagne bottle from the ice box in the vehicle.

Everyone was happy even if it was still somewhat a somber moment they wanted to celebrate.

"Tomorrow is Christmas, why don't you come over with Allie, Faith. Have a big family Christmas together?"

Faith's eyes misted over a bit at Tara's offer, "Really?"

Before Tara could respond, her girlfriend nods "Most definitely girl, we can invite Fang and Marie too!"

"Yeah, we'll be there for sure!" Faith replies as she pours everyone a drink, seeing Tara send a text message to who she figured was her cousin.

Handing everyone a class, they raise them together "To a Merry Christmas, happy new year and bonds that are unbreakable!"

"TO US!" was the collective ending of the toast as they all took a drink.

~Break~

As the van moves down the road, a man grunts in the back as the driver seemed to hit every pothole in the road.

"Can't you miss some of those damn holes!?" the man yelled to the front.

"I could but you don't deserve that type treatment!" The driver states as the passenger next to him snickered.

"What's so damn funny?" if the man could he would scratch his neck, however his hands were cuffed to his back.

"Oh nothing that you need to concern yourself with McClay, I'm sure you will have a Merry Christmas."

Grumbling Donald leant back against the hard plastic seat and tried to tune out the two officers up front.

~Break~

Two women were running around the kitchen getting an early dinner ready for their favorite couple, of course they asked Sam for help and it now made the kitchen (though it was roomy) full of people.

"Marie stirs the sauce will you?" Sam asks as he takes steaks out of the oven perfectly done.

"Yeah ok" she moves to the stove and takes the lid off the pot and stirs the homemade gravy for the mashed potatoes. "They are going to flip ya know."

She smiles as she feels a pair of strong arms come around her waist, "They will flip in a good way, Sunshine."

Kissing Marie's neck, Fang moves back to the other sides they had mad; corn, green beans and Tara's favorite stuffing.

"I hope so, since they left we have been here cooking our asses off!" Laughing as she puts the lid back on the pot.

"It'll be a nice surprise after the great news they got at court over Tara's dad, I still can't believe he tried to shoot her. I hope he gets what he deserves in jail."

Both Sam and Marie look at Fang for a moment in silence.

"What?"

"Didn't know you were so protective of your cousin, damn that's hot!"

Fang couldn't help but blush at Marie's statement and turned back to what she was doing, "Uh yeah I guess so…"

Chuckling Sam looks out the window, "Their here, get everything on the table quick, it's all done anyway!"

Quickly all three rushed everything into the dining room; a much smaller room compared to Tara's but made it more intimate.

There were candles on the table Fang began to light up, Marie made sure all the place settings were in the correct place, while Sam made sure everything was done.

"Alright let's go welcome them home" They walked arm in arm to the front door and opened it before red could even put the key in scaring her.

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaims red as she falls on her butt.

Looking up she sees Sam, Fang and Marie "What are you doing in my house?" dusting herself off as Faith helps her up.

"We made you an early lunch, all of you get your butt's in the house!"

Marie ushered them in quickly and shut the door.

They all entered the dining room and smiles appeared on the already excited faces.

"This looks great!" Willow exclaims sitting in her normal chair, Tara sitting next to her with Faith across the way.

The other three were about to leave when they heard the actress' voice, "Join us you three, you made enough for an army!"

Smiling, their cooks got more plating ad sat down with their friends, "Merry Christmas everyone!" Sam toasted lifting a glass.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

TBC


	29. Chapter 27 Part 2

Everyone had left to get ready for Christmas day and come back to celebrate after hearing both Willow and Tara state they would be making a feast for all of them.

Willow had called everyone to invite them and most agreed to be there, of course Xander and his girlfriend were too far away to come but that did not dampen the redhead's spirits.

"So we have the all the roasts ready and marinating, we have the side dishes planned out and the desserts plus lots of drinks, we missing anything babe?" the actress rattles off the list as Willow moves around the kitchen checking everything.

"Looks like it honey, I'll get up at 4am to start the roasts in the ovens."

Smiling Tara sets the notepad down and gets a small handful of white flour, they had premade the pie crusts for the next day, as Willow got closer she threw the flour all over the redhead and starts laughing.

First Willow didn't know what to do, blowing flour and hair out of her mouth with a slightly annoyed face, eyes narrowed.

Quickly she grabs some flour and throws it on Tara and laughs seeing why her girlfriend was laughing at her; flour looked funny on a person.

Quickly it grew into a massive flour fight with various types of flour everywhere but mostly on them.

Now Tara is hiding behind the island when Willow ducked her head at her last throw, trying to stay quiet so her girlfriend doesn't hear here.

However Willow is smart, she slowly and quietly walked around the island and saw the blond looking the other direction, getting up right behind her, she stops and gazes at the sliver of exposed skin on Tara's back.

'Goddess she is so hot!' Willow thought, and then instead of attacking she twirls Tara around and captures the woman's lips with her own in a deep kiss.

The actress caught off guard for a moment realizes what's going on quickly and moans into the kiss, her arms moving around the smaller woman's neck as they continue to kiss.

Both women got lost in the kiss as the redhead's hands began to move up and down Tara's side eliciting more soft moans from the actress.

This spurs Willow on as her fingers move just under the woman's shirt, softly trailing her fingers over the soft warm skin, as she pulls back just barely from the kiss to take much needed air into her lungs.

"Wow" Tara couldn't say anything else as she concentrated on her girlfriend's touch, and feeling it get very hot in the kitchen.

"Yeah…" smiling the redhead leans down and leaves peppered kisses on the blonde's neck, relishing that she can make this woman moan, and then slowly she gets up and helps Tara off the floor.

"Wha…why did you stop Will?" the actress' voice was low and husky.

"I want to give you your Christmas present but it's up in the bedroom."

Slowly Willow guides her woman up the steps to what now has become their bedroom, then turning around she kisses Tara again, while they walk to the edge of the bed.

Tara didn't know what her present was or did she care, 'Goddess if she keeps kissing me and touching me like this that is present enough!' her mind screamed as Willow managed to get a hand under her top and run fingertips up her back making her shudder.

But too soon the hands were gone and the lips that had been kissing her had left, opening her eyes she looks around but sees no Willow.

"Will, where did you go?"

A muffled cry from the a-joining master bath could be heard, "Sit on the edge of the bed and close your eyes baby!"

Wondering to herself, Tara sits on the edge of the bed and closes her eyes hoping whatever Willow is doing she finishes and gets back to what she was doing before.

Looking in the mirror Willow makes sure everything is perfect before yelling, "Ready!?"

Hearing a resounding yes, she giggles and slowly opens the bathroom door and indeed sees the woman's eyes closed.

Tiptoeing across the carpet, she stand right in front of Tara, and hoping that she doesn't embarrass herself with her gift to her girlfriend of seven months; they were both sexually frustrated and she was hoping to end that tonight.

"Open your eyes baby."

Slowly Tara opens her eyes and what she sees before her makes her hold her breath, wondering if this was even happening.

Willow was dressed in nothing but some tiny red ribbon that was strapped around her chest to just hide her nipples and a bow hiding her most secret of treasures between her legs.

Willow stood there shuffling from one foot to the other a bit nervous, she had never done this before, sure she has had sex but she never gave herself all of herself to someone.

"Willow" the name was spoken softly but with passion as Tara stands walking over to the redhead.

Neither could look away from the other, and though the redhead's cheeks had a tinge of red, Tara thought it was downright hot.

"Doyoulikeyourpresent?" Willow asked in a tiny babble.

Nodding Tara smiles from ear to ear as her hands run up Willow's arms, "I don't just like it though."

The redhead's smile faltered a bit, "Oh…" she looks down at her feet trying to reel in a feeling of rejection.

Shaking her head the blond rests two fingers gently under the smaller woman chin and lifts her head, "You didn't let me finish love, I don't just like my present I LOVE my present."

This earns the blond the biggest smile she ever saw on the woman's face, but she couldn't wait any longer, pulling Willow flush against her and kissing the woman on the lips.

Willow gave a high pitched squeak as Tara pulled her body to hers, then moans as she feels the strong arms wrap around her as they kiss.

Slender arms move to wrap around the actresses neck as she begins to walk backwards, once reaching the bed she slowly turns them so Willow's back is facing the bed; in one fluid movement the redhead was lying on her back with the blond hovering above her but never breaking the kiss.

Sitting up to breathe, Tara takes in her girlfriends body, sure she had seen it many times showering, having a bath or just walking around the bedroom nude, but something about that ribbon and bow hiding what she wanted made it that much more erotic.

Biting her lower lip, Willow looks into those beautiful blue eyes, "Are you going to unwrap your present?"

"Uh huh"

Giggling the redhead wiggles a little bit, sensing Tara's mind was either shutting down or giving the actress many naughty thoughts.

"Ya know whatever you are thinking, would love to actually try them out here." Willows voice was silky and instantly brought Tara back to earth, somewhat.

"Oh do you now?" Tara's own voice dropping a few more octaves on their own as she traces the ribbon over her soon to be lover's breasts.

Grinning like an idiot when the redhead shudders at her touch, "I think this ribbon has to go…." Sliding a few fingers from each hand underneath the thin material, pulling to wither side snapping in two and slides it off the woman below her.

At the slight touch of the actresses' fingers, Willow couldn't help but moan a bit; feeling as if Tara didn't speed it up she would go insane.

As if Tara could sense Willow's thoughts, she quickly made quick work of her clothes minus her panties deciding to leave them on for Willow to take off.

"Goddess you are so beautiful Tara."

The words catching the blond off guard, already knowing Willow loves all of her, even her body which had a few scars.

"So are you sweetie, now what shall I do with my present?" as she asks she cups each perfectly sized breast in each hand and gives a gentle squeeze.

"Mmmmm anything you want" came the moaned response.

"Anything?" now she pinches one of the nipples.

"Yessssssss"

Still kneading the woman's breasts, Tara leans down and places a kiss on the nape of Willow's neck which elicited a shudder and a deep moan as the redhead moved a bit underneath her.

Without another hesitation, the blond kisses Willow as she lays half on top of her, hands starting to wander all over the smaller woman's body trying to feel all the hills and valleys, wanting to touch every inch of this amazing person.

Willows own hands started exploring the woman that she relished having on top of her, running fingertips down he back then back up her sides, she was still amazed this beautiful woman was hers.

Both women taking in as much as they can of each other's body before moving on; then Tara begins to kiss down Willow's neck and over her collarbone, as nimble fingers trail down and start to knead the redheads thighs.

Willow moves a hand into Tara's hair as the woman kisses down her skin, "Ohhh mmmm" any other thoughts of words were already flying out the window.

Kissing over the redhead's chest, the actress stops right above a nipple, extending her tongue and flicking it with the moist warm tip.

The redhead sounds like she is purring at the sensation which pushes Tara further as she swirls her tongue around the now hardening nub.

Feeling the hand in her hair tighten its hold, the blond wraps her lips around the peak and suckles it gently, causing the redhead to arch off the bed at the touch and the pleasure that was shooting through her that was coiling in her stomach.

"uhmmmmgh!" Willow was quickly losing the ability to even think with what her girlfriend was doing, 'And she hasn't gotten to the best part yet, FUCK!' she thought as she concentrated on what the blond was doing to her.

Nipping the nipple once, Tara moves to the other breast giving it the same attention as the first; as a hand moves between then and slowly re moves the bow from Willows apex and tossing it to the side.

Quickly Willow's hands were at the band of Tara's panties and slide fingers underneath hooking, as f Tara knew exactly what she wanted, the blond lifted so Willow could push them down; then moving a bit to get rid of them completely.

Lying back on top of the redhead, both moan when full contact between both bodies was made, the heat radiating off them was enough to start a sauna.

The hand that removed the bow came back and cupped Willow's mound, making her moan loudly and instinctively she spread her legs farther apart.

The actress was amazed at how her touches made the redhead make sounds she wanted to hear the rest of her life; the wetness she found between her lover's legs had her hungry for much more.

Teasingly she slides the tip of a finger between Willow's shaven lips, smiling when more moans came and she felt more wetness; then finding the woman's clit and slowly rubbing it with a little pressure.

"T-tara…oh goddess Tara…." However the redhead wanted to have a little fun herself, so mirroring Tara's hand her hand moves between her legs and glides fingertips between the woman's wet lips.

Both women got lost in amazement at how the other was so wet already, if one moved her hand a certain way, the other matched it giving both women pleasure as they explored.

Leaning up Tara moves to Willow's ear whispering, "I want you inside me, I need you inside me."

Nodding Willow looks into blue pools, "Same time, cause I need you just as bad love."

Smiling Tara moves a single finger to the redhead's entrance, feeling her lover do the same she again whispers as sultry as possible and for fun, "3…2…1"

Without hesitation both women slide their finger inside the hot canal of their lover, both moaning and loving how the other felt.

With ease they get into a rhythm together, two hot bodies moving in unison as they explore each other inside and out; getting lost in the love they share and what this meant for them.

~Break~

"Xander, just give him exact change, we need to save money so I can go shopping in L.A.!" the small blond complained as her boyfriend was conducting with the man behind the counter.

Sighing Xander got his change, looking at his girlfriend wanting to strangle her "Anya shut it."

Walking out of the gas station and piling into his truck (which was a gift a few years back from Willow) they headed back out on the road.

"How much longer till' we are there?" Anya asks leaning against the window.

Pulling onto the busy highway Xander calculates in his head, "We'll be at the hotel in four hours."

"Alright wake me up when we get there, I am going to nap and don't stop to spend anything else!" Picking up her pillow she puts it under her head and drifts off.

Grumbling to himself, Xander knew he would have to get gas once more; even though the truck was a godsend, it still drank gas like he drank beer.

Driving down the road he was thinking of everything his friend had gone through, from the outside Willow looked like a confident young woman, strong and sure; but inside was a different story.

(Flashback)

"Willow! WILLOW!" came a loud cry as Willow ran down the road cradling her arm to her stomach trying not to move it too much.

Xander came driving up in his van, "Willow are you alright, what happened?" Jumping out of the car he looks at the broken arm of his friend.

Shaking her head no words forming, he puts an arm gently around her shoulders and guides her to the van and helps her in, he had just gotten the van being 16 and finally able to drive.

"I'm taking you to the emergency room, who did this?" After making sure Willow was in the seat securely, he hopped into the van and drove off.

"My…grandpa…" she winces as they hit bumps but tries not to be too loud, this would be the last time her grandfather touches her or tries anything.

"WHAT!? Oh he's dead when I see him again!" Angrily Xander sped through the streets to the emergency room.

"He won't touch me again Xander, I have a self-defense class lined up but now I have to wait for this to heal first." A nurse comes rushing out with a wheel chair, Willow begrudgingly sits in it.

"Sir what happened to her?"

"She was running down the street and I caught up to her, she says her grandfather did it. That's all I know." He almost growls the words as they move down the hall.

"Alright if you would fill these out, we are taking her straight to X-Ray." With that Willow and the nurse were out of sight.

He did his best to fill out the paperwork, knowing he was Willow's emergency contact with her parents always traveling, he took it to the nurses' station, "Did my best the rest she needs to fill out."

Sitting back down he waits.

(end Flashback)

He sighs, being thankful that after that incident Willow was able to take the defense class, so every time her grandfather tried anything she protected herself.

Looking at the signs, he notices a few gas stations so pulls into one trying not to wake up his girlfriend he eases the door shut.

After a few minutes the tank is full and they are back on the road with two more hours to go before they make it to their hotel.

He was happy to surprise his best friend, but hated to lie to her earlier saying they couldn't make it when they had already been traveling for a day or so to get there; but after Tara had called him he was determined not to spill the beans.

~Break nest morning~

4am came too soon for the redhead; she slowly rose from bed, de-tangling herself from the blond who had wrapped herself around her sometime while they were sleeping.

'Oh she looks so cute, and damn the night we had….' She grabs a robe and heads downstairs, walking slowly and kind of funny, 'Sore in all the right places' she thought smirking to herself.

Entering the kitchen she takes the four large roasts out of the fridge and gets them put into stones, readying them for the ovens.

"Alright, biggest ones in the two counter ovens, and the two smallest in the wall ovens. Great get a crackin Willow."

Talking out loud to herself, she picks up the first roast and puts it in what they labeled oven number one, shutting it and putting it to slow roast, she moves to the second oven doing the same.

The two smaller roasts she carried at the same time, using her elbow to open the bottom oven and sliding the roast in, setting it on a lower temperature so that they would all finish at the same time.

Finally the last roast was hoisted up and put in and set; as she relaxed she felt a small twinge in her back so rubbing it she soothed it out.

"Now let's get back upstairs and into that woman's arms, kinda weird not having her here with me."

Turning the kitchen lights off she bounded up the stairs taking them two at a time till' she reached her bedroom again.

Quickly removing the robe, she slides back into bed and cuddles up to Tara's back.

"Roasts all set in the ovens lover?" a low mumbling voice asks.

Kissing Tara's neck, "Yes honey, go back to sleep." Snuggling in a bit more she pulls the sheet over them and follows her girlfriend into slumber once again.

The alarm went off at eight am, blaring for those in the bed to get the hell up.

"Ugh damn thing!" a hand came out and fumbled till' it found the alarm clock and turned it off. 'Hate alarm clocks."

Reaching over the blonde's eyes shot open finding no one beside her, "Now where is she?"

"If you are wondering where I am, I am right here." States Willow as she walks in with breakfast for two on a tray.

Setting the tray on the bed and sitting next to the blond she smiles, "Breakfast in bed, the sides are simmering, things are baking and the roasts are doing fine and everyone will be here in about four hours. SO eat up you are going to need the energy."

Giving Willow a quick kiss, Tara digs into the meal along with the redhead.

"Willow?"

"Yesh?" states around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Thank you for my present last night, it is the best present I could ever have hoped for."

"You're welcomsh, anytimsh you want, you gotsh." Swallowing Willow clears her throat, "and I loved my gift too."

Grinning Tara sips her orange juice, "So you pretty much have everything set down in the kitchen don't you?"

Nodding Willow sets her milk down, "I sure do, will have to monitor the stuff simmering and baking but it'll all be ready for when the gang arrives."

"So what am I going to do, you did everything?" taking a bite of fruit as she watches her girlfriend's features as the woman gets more excited.

"You can watch me moving my ass around the kitchen?"

Giggling the blonde sets down her fork, "Or I could do something else instead of watching, rather be touching that ass," making grabby hands at willow.

Laughing Willow jumps up wagging her finger at Tara, "No grabby hands when I am near hot things!"

"You're not near anything hot right now…" Tara's eyes grew dark blue and the redhead swallows as her own motor just got jump started by the blonde's words.

She was frozen to the spot she was standing in, like Tara's gaze had an invisible chain that caught her and wouldn't let her leave, "No no I'm not…"

Smirking the actress rises from the bed, letting the sheet fall away she walks toward Willow; knowing that the redhead was probably scanning over her naked body.

Stopping just inches away from her, Willow was intently watching this woman and how she moves; the fact that her hips swayed did nothing but heighten her arousal.

"What's the matter sweetie, something catch you?" snaking her arms underneath the redhead's arms and around her waist; Tara pulls the woman to her.

I uhhhh I umm, yes yes you did." A small smiles forms on Willows lips.

"Better only be me, or I would be wondering." Nuzzling the redhead's cheek and feeling the smaller woman relax into her made her smile even more.

Willow was about to say something when a cell phone went off, "Ugh now what?"

Giving Tara a quick kiss and a squeeze she slid out of the embrace and went to her side of the bed and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Red, I'm heading to pick up Allie, anything you need me to get when we head your way?"

Willow looks at Tara and mouths the name 'Faith'; getting a nod she pays more attention to the phone.

"Pick up some wine, brandy and maybe some rum?"

"Alright Red, the good stuff right, no cheap stuff?" a chuckling Faith asks.

"You bring the cheap stuff, and I'll pour it over your head F." Willow shoots back using her old high school nickname for Faith.

"Heh alright Red, no worries, see you in a few hours."

Quickly the redhead hangs up and smiles, "Faith is bringing more boos."

"I see, restocking huh?" Tara asks as her eyes keep roaming, but before she could do or say anything her phone rang.

Picking it up rather quickly, "Hello?" her tone sounded a bit frustrated.

"Hey Tara, its Xander…when did you want us to come over?"

The blonde's eyes went wide, "Oh hey cousin, around noon would be good."

"I take it Willow is in the same room as you right?" She could hear Xander snicker.

"Yes, but that doesn't really matter, is your better half coming with you?" Grinning as she heard Xander grunt.

"Yeah Anya is with me too, she has never been to L.A. so brought her with. We'll see you at noon Tara." He was about to hang up when he stops, "Oh and Tara, don't get her too flustered before we all come over, she'll be red the whole time!"

Chuckling the actress hangs up the phone and looks at her lover, her eyes now light blue from the two calls messing things up, "Cuz and everyone will be over around noon, why don't we tidy up a bit?"

"Yeah but you need to get dressed first or we won't get any work done. Then right before they all get here we can change."

Swatting Tara's ass Willow dances out of the room to get some cleaning supplies and to pick up various pieces of clothing from around the house.

1 ½ hours later

"Everything set love?" Willow had just finished getting ready, Tara had finished twenty minutes ago.

"Yeah…WOW!" As the actress turns from the stove, she had to stop at what she saw.

"What?" Willow was wearing a mid-thigh black skirt with a dark green peasant blouse that had ¾ sleeves and a deep neckline giving Tara an amazing view; to round it off she wore some nice black heels.

"You look amazing!" Leaning over she places a kiss on Willow's cheek.

Grinning the redhead said nothing as she herself was taking in Tara's outfit.

The actress had chosen to wear black slacks that hugged her rather nicely, some pumps and a dark blue top that made her eyes more blue than usual, with a few buttons undone to show a little skin from her neckline down.

"You look amazing yourself, man everyone is gonna be jealous of you." Willow was about to say more but a knock was heard on the door.

Everyone started to arrive, a little bit before noon but Tara kept looking outside when Willow came back into the hallway.

"Baby who are you waiting for, everyone's here?"

"Not everyone…" a smile broke out on her lips when a couple made their way to the door and knocked, "Why don't you answer it love."

Moving to the door Willow hesitates looking at Tara, but when the blond motioned for her to open the door she did just that.

"Hell…" she couldn't even finish her greetings before someone swooped her up in a twirling bear hug, only one person in the world would do that.

"XANDER!" Willow screams hugging her best friend, "But I thought you couldn't make it?"

Grinning he sets her down and winks at Tara, "Tara called me up and asked if I would come out, we started this way a few days ago."

He motions for Anya to join them and Willow happily h=gives her a hug, "Hey Anya, I am so glad you two could make it!"

"Yes, well after this you better show me the best shopping places, I want to spend my Xander's money." Smiling the blonde shows she was only half joking.

Soon everyone was sitting down to a huge meal, catching up and just having fun when Willow turns around looking at the doorway to the hallway.

"To those of you reading this, I hope you have or had a Merry Christmas, I know mine is amazing! Merry Christmas!"

Turning back around she starts to catch up with her best friend and enjoy her new family.

End


End file.
